How to Play the Baby Game in 365 Days
by little miss moonlight
Summary: AU 7th year,the Minister has decided to pass a law to prevent his fear of Wizarding Extinction by passing a last minute law. This allows for the most unlikely, forced, couples to marry within 2 weeks and at least one baby within the year. Main paring HGDM
1. The Minister, In His Infinite Wisdom

Okay, okay, it's been awhile since I've written anything new, but I promise you that this one will make up for it all! This is my first Harry Potter fic, but I've done my research! This is slightly AU, meaning a few things:

1) Dumbledore is not dead, but Draco did let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts their sixth year, however, since it could never be proved he did it, he is still at Hogwarts..

2) Snape never entered the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy, so he is still on good terms with the Order.

3) The Locket of Slytherin was found, not a fake one, and was destroyed.

4) Dumbledore convinced Harry to stay for his seventh year instead of looking for Horocruxes.

Disclaimer: Not freakin' mine.

Chapter One: "The Minister, In His _Infinite _Wisdom..."

In Hermione's opinion, spitting up one's pumpkin juice all over the Daily Prophet in horror and disgust is not the way to start off a good morning. Flicking her mocha eyes over the front page again to double check that she wasn't hallucinating, she settled for outrage over horror. Glancing at her fellow Gryffindors. It appeared that she wasn't the only one to receive the news this morning.

"Watsitsaymione?" Ron asked while still chewing his breakfast, taking in the depressed atmosphere around him, starting with his best friend. Hermione had long ago accepted that no matter how many times she scolded Ron for speaking with his mouth full, the boy would never learn.

Sighing, she threw down her newspaper and jabbed her irate finger at the heading in bold print, which read as followed:

_**Wizarding World Gets Ready to Play the Baby Game!**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night, in an undisclosed location, Minister Fudge passed a new law that will affect not only this generation, but all future generations to come. This new law, entitled **How to Save the Wizarding World From Total Extinction in 365 Days**, came to pass because of the growing fear that with the war against You-Know-Who and the Boy-Who-Lived, our world could possibly be killed off in the process of victory. This new law clearly stated the following:_

_1) All wizards and witches of all backgrounds between the ages of 17 and 45 are subjected to the law, no exceptions._

_2) All mates are chosen randomly based on age and abilities and are final, no exceptions._

_3) All participants have to marry within two weeks of receiving their letter with the name of their chosen mate, no exceptions._

_4) All participants must produce at least one legal offspring within one year of marriage, no exceptions._

_5) All participants will be allowed to apply for an annulment only after five years of marriage with at least one legal offspring, no exceptions. (Not all applications will be granted annulment)_

_This writer can not speak for the rest of her readers, but she is definitely anxious to see who will be paired with whom..._

Ron choked on his breakfast as he read, his face becoming red from the food lodged in his throat. Harry reached over and gave him a hearty slap on the back. The red head gave him a little wave of thanks before going back to the horrid article.

"Bloody hell, mates."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ronald, once again you managed to sum up our complex thoughts into their simplest form. Bloody hell is right."she replied sarcastically, fuming at the offending article. Harry grinned despite the gravity of the situation. He knew he could always count on Hermione and Ron to unintentionally bring humor to any situation.

Suddenly, a mad rush of owls entered the Great Hall in an unorganized manner and began dropping thin pieces of parchment off to all the seventh year students, quite a few sixth years, and surprisingly, a few members of the staff. Slowly unrolling their parchments, there were more than a few gasps of surprise and horror while a few had even burst into tears. Heremione gazed at her own note in disbelief and anger. Next to her Ron and Harry were looking furiously around the hall to place a face to the names written on their parchment. Who wouldn't want to know what your future mate looked like?

Across the Hall, Hannah Abbott was sobbing into the robes of her boyfriend, Ernie Macmillan, who didn't look much better either. Anthony Goldstein looked like a foul taste had entered his mouth, while Sally-Anne Perks looked rather green in the face. There were a few who looked very happy, like Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot.

Harry noticed that his best girl friend was not looking around like the rest of the Hall. "Mione, who do you have? I got a girl named...Daphne Greengrass? I don't think I know her." Hermione wordlessly handed over her note to him and stared at her food in deep thought. She waited to the sputtering of outrage to come from Harry. She didn't have to wait long.

"What the **_fuck_** kind of joke is this!" he hissed crumpling the note and throwing it away from him. Ron looked over to them after looking for his intended, a Hufflepuff by the name of Laura Madley. "What's the matter Harry? Don't like who you got? Got to admit, didn't think I'd get stuck with a Hufflepuff..."he stopped when he noticed how red Harry's face was beginning to get and Hermione, for once, was silent. '_Uh oh..._' he thought.

"This is an outrage! That piss poor excuse for a wizard we call Fudge has gone TOO FAR! It'll be a bloody cold day in HELL when I allow you to marry that piss ant TOSSER!" he raged, pounding his fist on the table so hard that his pumpkin juice was knocked over. Hermione flinched at his fury and looked to Ron, who was quite clueless.

"What's the name, mate?"

Harry was still to angry to respond, so Hermione grabbed the crumpled parchment and handed it to him quietly. She waited while he unfolded it and counted to ten before she braced herself. She wasn't disappointed. However, instead of exploding like she had thought, he simply turned red and swiftly got up from the table, not sparing them a glance backwards as he headed to the Slytherin table. Hermione snapped out of her daze and took off after him, followed by Harry.

Ron had nearly made it to his destination when he felt two arms pull at him from behind. Hermione had grabbed his arm and was desperately trying to hold him back while Harry stood in front of him to stop him. "Ron, don't. It won't help." Hermione pleaded, while Ron tried to break free of his constraints. "Let me at the arrogant little sod! I'm not letting you marry him, and if I kill him, you won't have to!" he shouted, growing redder and redder as he captured the attention of the entire hall.

Meanwhile, at the Head Table, Albus Dumbledore took in the scene before him, not doing anything to stop it, but the twinkle in his blue eyes was mysteriously missing. At the questioning glances from both Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, he merely shook his head. It was best to get this all out in the open.

There was a hush over the Great Hall as Ron continued to rage and Hermione and Harry tried to subdue him. At the same time a few of the Slytherin students were getting upset that Gryffindors were invading their space, however only one got up and walked calmly over to the scene.

"Even if you, by some miracle of the wizarding world, managed to defeat me, the mudblood still couldn't marry you, Weasel.You are too low in the scheme of things that even _she_ couldn't stoop that low." a drawling voice interrupted the trio, causing Ron to make a lunge for the source of the voice. Hermione lost her grip on her friend and watched as Harry was plowed down in Ron's mad grab for Draco Malfoy. Wands seemed to have been forgotten in an all out brawl between the two boys as fists went flying.

Harry tried to grab Ron, but was hit in the process by an unknown fist, his nose now taking on a nasty color of blue. Finally, Hermione pointed her wand at the two figures on the floor and muttered a separating spell. The blonde and the redhead went flying from each other and were stopped form lunging again by random students. Draco, being held back by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, had various cuts and bruises along his face and was struggling to free himself form his housemates. On the other side, Ron was trying to shake off Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith near the Hufflepuff table, his nose broken and the left side of his jaw swollen.

"ENOUGH!"

The Hall became silent once more at the command of the Headmaster. Students began shuffling back to their seats and tried to be invisible. Dumbledore made his way down from the Head Table and came between the two antagonistic boys.

"I understand that there are very few of you who are pleased with this new declaration from our _esteemed _Minister Fudge, but I will not tolerate fighting in this school. I want to assure you that I have already spoken to the Minister, but I was unable to persuade him of a better course of action, and for that I am sorry. Your Heads of House have already posted lists in your common rooms that require you to list your name and the name of your betrothed. I will be holding ceremonies all this week and next week, as required by this new law. You will not be required to attend class on the day of your ceremony. Now, off you go to your classes." he declared, moving to Harry and Hermione. "Take Mr. Weasley to Madam Pomfrey before you go to your classes." he added to them, moving out of the Hall, along with the rest of the staff.

Thanking the two Hufflepuff boys, Hermione and Harry slightly pushed Ron towards the door and away from the Slytherin boys.

Later that day, the trio entered their common room and was greeted by the sight of sniffling girls and nervous, ashen-faced boys. Lavender Brown was wailing in the corner with an equally teary eyed Parvati Patil. Natalie McDonald was trying to concentrate on a school book but kept wiping tears away. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were trying to play wizards' chess but neither were paying much attention. Neville Longbottom was sitting in a corner opposite Parvati and Lavender, making sad glances at the two girls. Colin Creevey sat alone, playing with his camera but finally gave up and tossed it aside.

Upon spotting them, Ginny went flying to her brother and engulfed him in a embrace. It was obvious she had been crying and crying hard. Ron's bandaged hand wrapped around her and led her to where Hermione and Harry had just sat down. "What's the matter Ginny? You're not seventeen until next week, so you couldn't have gotten your letter yet." her brother asked, not moving his arm from her shoulders. The pretty redhead looked up with her brown eyes, filled with tears. "I know _I_ don't turn seventeen until next week, but Michael Corner got his letter today and it had _my_ name on it! I guess the Ministry figured Michael had two weeks and I fall right in with their time line!" she wavered, looking at The List, as they were calling it, which was posted innocently next to a Hogsmeade notice.

Harry wracked his brains to place the name Corner. "Corner...Corner...Hey, didn't you two go together for a bit your fourth year?" he asked, realizing his mistake when Ginny began sobbing again and Hermione hit him hard on the shoulder. "Yes! Yes and he has just gotten worse since then! I can't believe it, my life is OVER!" she cried. Sighing, Hermione got up and grabbed her quill, heading to The List. It was charmed to automatically put the names in order and put the house of the opposite name if they were in another house. She made a quick perusal of the names so far.

_**The List of Betrothed Students of Gryffindor House**_

_Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom_

_Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw_

_Seamus Finnegan and Eloise Midgen of Hufflepuff_

_Victoria Frobisher and Graham Pritchard of Slytherin_

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin_

_Natalie McDonald and Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff_

_Parvati Patil and Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff_

_Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin_

_Dean Thomas and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff _

_Ginerva Weasley and Michael Corner of Ravenclaw_

_Ronald Weasley and Laura Madley of Hufflepuff_

Despite the severity of the situation, she could help but silently giggle at some of the unlikely parings. So many Hufflepuffs...three Slytherins...and two Ravenclaws. Interesting how only Lavender and Neville were both within the same house. If the parings were based on age and ability, then she, being Head Girl, would technically be at the top of her year. Of course, it would make sense for Malfoy to be her betrothed since he was Head Boy and in second place. Sighing, she decided to retire to her room for the night, thankful that she had her own and would not have to listen to Parvati, Lavender, and Natalie cry in their sleep.

The next morning, however, was full of crying females in the Great Hall. The List from all the houses were now up for display in the Great Hall and the trio couldn't help but peer at them.

_**The List of Betrothed Students of Ravenclaw**_

_Mandy Brocklehurst and Theodore Nott of Slytherin_

_Michael Corner and Ginerva Weasley of Gryffindor_

_Anthony Goldstein and Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin_

_Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey of Gryffindor_

_Morag MacDougal and Miles Bletchley of Slytherin_

_Padma Patil and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin_

_Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot_

_**The List of Betrothed Students of Hufflepuff**_

_Hannah Abbott and Gregory Goyle of Slytherin_

_Susan Bones and Dean Thomas of Gryffindor_

_Justin Finch-Flechley and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin_

_Ernie Macmillan and Parvati Patil of Gryffindor_

_Laura Madley and Ronald Weasley of Gyffindor_

_Eloise Midgen and Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor_

_Sally-Anne Perks and Vincent Crabbe of Slytherin_

_Zacharias Smith and Natalie McDonald of Gryffindor_

_**The List of Betrothed Students of Slytherin**_

_Miles Bletchley and Morag MacDougal of Ravenclaw_

_Millicent Bulstrode and Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw_

_Vincent Crabbe and Sally-Anne Perks of Hufflepuff_

_Gregory Goyle and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff_

_Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter of Gryffindor_

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor_

_Theodore Nott and Mandy Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw_

_Pansy Parkinson and Justin Finch-Flechley of Hufflepuff_

_Graham Pritchard and Victoria Frobisher of Gryffindor_

_Blaise Zabini and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw_

Harry spied another sheet next to The Lists, very much resembling a timetable. Other students were crowded around it and it was obvious why. The timetable was set up the Ministry for ceremonies to take place. Unable to resist knowing when he and the Greengrass girl were to be married, he slid his eyes upon it and finally rested on a date.

'_Thursday of this week...right after Finch-Fletchley and Pug-faced Parkinson. There has got to be a way to stop this, or at the very least, postpone it! I don't want to be bloody married to a stranger! Forget about having kids...I'm seventeen years old and my life is over! Classes, sex with a Slytherin, classes, changing nappies, classes, more sex with a Slytherin, classes...oh Merlin, this is how my life will be!' _He had begun to hyperventilate and it wasn't until Millicent Bulstrode shoved him out of the way that he realized he didn't even know what Greengrass looked like.

Taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn't get his manly parts mangled in anyway, he tapped the large brunette girl on the shoulder and flinched slightly as she whipped around to face him. "What do you want _Potter_?" she spat out his name, glaring at him with her cruel dark eyes. "I was wondering which girl was Daphne Greengrass. She's in your house..." he trailed off, noticing that the girl was smirking in a very familiar way.

"Greengrass...Greengrass...the name does ring a bell. You'll have to do better than that Potter. I should just make you ask every Slytherin girl is she's Daphne Greengrass, but, being the great humanitarian that I am, I'll tell you. Dumbledore is allowing all the betrothed students to go to Hogsmeade whenever they feel like it, and my dear friend Daphne has had her eye on a rather large diamond ring from Jauncies' Jolly Jewels. I'm sure you're just _dying_ to get her that ring, aren't you Potter?" she leered dangerously at him and he nodded swiftly to avoid her wrath.

"Excellent choice Potter. Now, do you see that girl standing with Parkinson and Zabini? That's not her, so don't worry about it. No, Daphne is actually sitting behind that girl. Brown haired chit choking down a pancake. Well, what are you waiting for, go over there and invite her to Hogsmeade you little tosser!" and with that, Millicent shoved Harry towards the unsuspecting girl.

Feeling rather stupid about that whole thing, he considered just making a run for it, but was shot down when the girl looked up at him. Alright, at least she was attractive...somewhat. Definitely a step up from the usual Slytherin bunch. Her blue eyes were nice but a bit large and her face a bit round, but all in all... "What the hell are you staring at Potter? Imagining me naked already?" a snippy voice broke his thoughts. '_And ten points from Slytherin for having a crappy personality...'_

On the other side of the Hall, Ron was making his way to the Hufflepuff table in search of a Miss Laura Madley.

"Oi! Which one of you birds is Laura Madley?"

A slightly overweight blonde looked up from her breakfast. Giving a half hearted wave she quickly went back to her food. Feeling slightly discouraged but not downtrodden, he made his way over to the girl and plopped down next to her.

"Hey, so when did you want to go to Hogsmeade for that ring I'm going to have to blow my savings on...oh, didn't mean to say it like that." he stopped when Laura looked up at him with watery light brown eyes placed upon a slightly freckled face. With a small wail, Laura grabbed her things and ran out of the Hall quickly. Feeling the eyes of the rest of the disapproving Hufflepuffs, he shrugged.

"Okay then, I'll owl you! We'll get together and do that marriage thing!"

"Granger, get over here."

Hermione rolled her eyes heaven ward before going back to her book, _Having Fun With Hexes and Not Getting Caught Afterwards_ by Stanley Stooge. '_Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away...oh wait, that never happens in real life.'_ Sure enough a shadow was in front of her, blocking her light, and her slimy git senses were going into overdrive. Resigning herself to her fate, she marked her page and closed her book.

"I told you to come to me. From now on, when I call, you will come. Understand, mudblood?" Draco hissed to her and grabbed her wrists before she could answer. A startled cry left her lips as he dragged her away from her table and out the doors of the Great Hall. She finally was able to get herself free and got as far way from the blonde as possible, glaring with all her might.

"How dare you! You pompous, pretentious little prick! I am not a dog, I do not come when called!" she gritted out, fists flexing. "Not a dog, eh? Looked in the mirror lately, you annoying little know-it-all? To think that I actually have to be in the same school is bad enough..but to soil my _name_ with the likes of you, it's enough to make me violently ill. If I have to marry you, the least you could do is be obedient." he grated out, staring long and hard at her with those cold grey eyes of his.

"The least I could...the least I could do!" Hermione sputtered furiously. "The very least _you_ could do is crawl under a very small rock and DIE, you loathsome little cockroach! Harry was right, it will be a cold day in hell before I stoop so low as to marry you!" she raged, whipping her long chestnut waves around to storm off.

"You think _you_ have to stoop, Granger? _I_ have to live with the shame that the ancient and noble, might I add, _pureblooded_, name of Malfoy will end with me! Any offspring I have with you will be just as filthy as it's mother! Merlin, I never thought that any child of mine would be so nasty that it would pain me physically to look at it, to touch it. Disgusting is what it is!" Draco vented vehemently, his normally pale face taking on a rather Weasley shade of red.

"That's not my problem and I couldn't give a flying **fuck** as to-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for using profane language, Miss Granger." A silky voice interrupted her harangue. "Professor Snape, I was just asking Miss Granger to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow to peruse wedding rings, but you heard her response..." Draco lied smoothly and convincingly, since the red had left his face and appeared once more cool and collected. Snape nodded and frowned at the brunette witch. "Miss Granger, what do you have to say for yourself, turning down such a _generous_ offer from your betrothed?"

Unclenching her jaw, Hermione looked her enemy strait in the eye. "Yes, Malfoy, I would be _delighted_ to accompany you for a quick, ahem, _persual_ of wedding rings. After all, we will be wearing them for a very long, long, _long_ time." she said as sweetly as possible. Glaring at each other for a few minutes, Draco nodded. "I will meet you in front of the Great Hall after dinner tomorrow then, Miss Granger. Have a nice day." he spat out the last sentence before taking off down the hallway.

Hermione was left with Snape for another minute before he sneered his lip in disgust and stalked off in the direction of his classroom. Taking deep breaths, she collected herself before re-entering the Hall to retrieve her things and walk with her best friends to Transfiguration.

What cha' think? Read and Review!


	2. I Think I Just Became a Bit Ill

Thanx for reviewing! Sorry it took so long, but I pretty much have chapter 3 ready to go...

Disclaimer: not mine

_**Chapter Two: "...I Think I Just Became a Bit Ill... "**_

Hermione couldn't help but notice that time flies incredibly too fast when one has to do something that could prove detrimental to one's health...or in her case, detrimental to her sanity. All too soon, she found herself eating very slowly in the Great Hall at the six o'clock dinner. "I don't want you to go alone, 'Mione. He's evil! He'd probably kill you so that he doesn't have to marry you!" Ron slammed his fork down to emphasize his point. Harry nodded enthusiastically next to her.

"Ron and I are going to follow you with the invisibility cloak so that we can watch that little arse pimple's every move. Not to mention any Death Eaters that might be lurking to say 'hello'."

Hermione nodded and ventured a look across the Hall to find a burning grey stare meeting her. The unspoken loathing that crossed between them was nothing new, but what scared Hermione the most was that this was the boy...man...that she would have to give herself wholly to for five long years of her life. It wasn't the unfamiliarity that her friends faced, but the notion that she knew all there was to know about her husband to be. Cruel, prejudiced, spoiled, and a person who has wished her dead on many occasions, would sleep next to her. Hermione wasn't sure she was prepared for that.

Finally, students began leaving for their rooms and Harry took Ron with him to retrieve the cloak. She watched with guarded mocha eyes as Draco made his way to the doors of the Hall and disappeared behind them. While she hoped to stall the blonde long enough so that the boys could come back under the cloak, she knew she couldn't take too long before Draco came back for her. Ten minutes passed before she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw nothing but she knew it was time.

"Took long enough, mudblood. I must admit, I was mildly surprised when I saw your two boyfriends run out of the Hall so fast that I thought they had a stomach turning curse. They wouldn't happen to be lurking somewhere around here, would they?" Draco drawled, inspected the surrounding areas. Hermione bit her lip and stifled a sigh. "They wanted to play wizards' chess, if you care so much. I'll send them your regards and touching concern for their well being when we get back."

"You can tell them to sod off."

Sighing, Hermione nodded in the direction of the Entrance Hall, accepting her terrible fate to spend the evening with her fiancé. 'Soooo unfair...' she thought as she distanced herself from the Slytherin and exited to the cool evening air. The witch prayed that she would, at the very least, have a silent walk. Of course, someone up there had a sense of humor.

"Alright, mudblood, after tapping out my family's resources at the Ministry, I was unable to...persuade...the minister that the law was ridiculous and if there was a god, he would not degrade my family name by having your first name attached to it. This is how it's going to be for the next five years, so pay close attention." Draco walked briskly and she had to struggle slightly to keep up with him.

"Rule one: Since you will, unfortunately, bear the name Malfoy, you will act in a manner befitting the most respected family in England. This means, for starters, no associating with trash. Let me clarify. If you think that you will be having those pathetic blood traitors, you friends Weasel face and the Weaselette, over for afternoon tea in Malfoy Manor, I'll make sure they get what is coming to them.

"Rule two: There will be no physical contact other then the mandatory peck when the old fool marries us and however long it takes for you to produce an heir for the other half of that fecking law. Merlin, if it's possible, no candles or any light of any kind are to be lit when we...I think I just became a bit ill." Draco slowed for a moment as took deep breaths of air to calm, what Hermione presumed, was his taciturn stomach. She wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted by the fact that his thought of producing an heir with her made him physically sick.

"Look ferret, the thought of you being in the same house as me for the next five years of my life makes me ill, the thought of you touching me makes my skin crawl, and particularly, the thought of carrying your heir makes me want to die, so there is no need to play the victim in this. It's already getting late and Jauncies' Jolly Jewels is not a twenty four hour shop." she said quietly, staring at him with cold, hard eyes that looked almost misplaced on her delicate features.

He stared back at her and smirked nastily. "Rule three: There will be no canoodling with other wizards in a way that would embarrass the Malfoy name. So, when you go back up to your little tower tonight, you better get shagging your boyfriends out of your system because their beds will be cold for a long time. I don't want to take the risk of you having the wrong kid..." Hermione stopped him short with a hard slap across his face.

"How DARE you! You, above all people..." she sputtered, red with a fury and her doe eyes blazing with indignation. Suddenly, Draco felt a hard punch in the face, knocking him to the ground. Dazed for a few moments, he noticed that the dirt in front of him with being kicked up by an invisible force. Invisible...yeah, right.

"So Potty and Weasel have come to save their fair lady! How disgustingly...Gryffindor." he sneered, spitting out a little blood from bitting his tongue. Quickly getting back on his feet, he whipped out his wand and pointed it to the area he last thought the two boys were. "Cowards! Pathetic how you hide behind a cloak! Come out and fight!" he raged, watching the ground for any sudden movement.

Hermione had had enough of this foolishness. "Stop it, all of you! Harry, Ron, you've proven your point, now leave! Draco, you earned what you got, drop it!" she yelled, making sure her voice resonated to be heard above the ruckus. Draco turned to her with fury blazing in his normally indistinguishable silver eyes.

"Out of my way, you filthy little mudblood!" he shouted, shoving her hard into the ground and stepping over her as if she were a mere rock in the road. She fell with a cry of pain, striking her head hard against the dirt before rolling a bit to a stop. Without warning, a red flash sliced over her and hit Draco with stunning accuracy, dropping him without mercy to the ground next to her. Stifling a whimper of pain, Hermione felt two arms gently lift her and steady her against a hard chest. Looking up, she saw Ron's red face as he stared coldly at the lump of pale flesh in front of them.

Harry stepped into her view as he slid his wand back into his back pocket, where he still kept it despite the many warnings by Moody. "You alright, 'Mione?" he asked softy, looking at her soulfully with his mother's eyes. She bit her lip and nodded. But was she really alright? This body in front of her was whom she would make vows with, a serious thing in the wizarding world.

Sighing, she gave Ron a light pat on the back and took out her own wand from her sleeve. She muttered a levitating, charm, pointing to Draco, and watching as his comatose like form lifted into the air. "I guess we should try and take him in through a unwatched passage. Harry, do you have the Marauder's Map?" she asked wearily. The brunette nodded and took it out. "Lumos." Ron spelled, making the parchment visible.

They watched as little colored dots made their way about Hogwarts, watching in particular for Snape, Dumbledore, and Filch. Noticing a side way near the Whomping Willow, they made their way with haste, checking the map periodically. Ron had been vocal about leaving 'the bleeding ferret face' near the violent tree to rot, with Harry in close second. A mere glare from Hermione, however, vetoed that idea.

They didn't dare stray from the path that the map had set up before them as they made their way down into the dungeons, Gryffindor forbidden territory. Hermione kept a strict hold on her wand to prevent the blonde from hitting his head, no matter how many times Ron had 'accidently' bumped into her in hopes of her concentration slipping. Finally, they reach the Slytherin's portrait and nearly laughed when they saw that guarding the snakes' dorm was a picture of Albus Dumbledore, or at least, a close relative. This is where their journey ended.

"Let's just drop the git and hope that he gets stepped on when someone walks out!" Ron hissed, jabbing his finger at the dirty floor in front of them. Harry nodded in agreement, studying the map for any interlopers. She considered it. It wasn't like they knew the password or anything. "Alright, we'll leave him here, but I'm warning you two that I better not find out that he had been cursed in the middle of the night..."

_So, the love birds hit trouble in paradise...j/k. R&R_


	3. I Love Slytherin

Back for more, you dirty whores...love ya!

Disclaimer: you know they aren't mine

Chapter Three: 'I Love Slytherin Cock'

In the days to follow, Hogwarts found itself in the midst of both physical and emotional chaos. In between NEWT level classes and hysterical students, there was a flurry of civil ceremonies and painfully awkward questions to the heads of houses which either earned a blush from the asked professor (like Flitwick) or a deduction of points for pure stupidity (like Snape). The Goldstein-Bulstrode marriage had been the first official 'marriage' followed by the Longbottom-Brown service and the Finch-Flechley-Parkinson wedding. Hermione honestly didn't know who to feel sorrier for; the pitifully, painfully shy Neville or the vivacious vixen Lavender.

All to soon, Thursday approached and she found herself standing on the grooms side of the room with Ron acting as best man for Harry and Daphne's ceremony. She honestly couldn't believe that one of her best mates had to a) marry a Slytherin (but with all due respect, considering with whom she had to marry, she really couldn't drag up that much sympathy) and then b) marry this chit who, albeit attractive, possibly has a sharper tongue then any human she has ever had the displeasure of meeting (although, more research will have to be conducted to make conclusive).

On Daphne's side, there were a few random Slytherin girls that Hermione was pretty sure were in her year, but could only identify Millicent Goldstein-Bulstrode and Pansy Finch-Flechley-Parkinson. Of course, all the purebloods wanted to keep their maiden name, especially in the cases of marrying muggle-borns. Harry turned to her and Ron with a terrified look written across his face and a slightly sweaty brow due to nerves. Reaching out a hand, Hermione squeezed his in an act of reassurance and platonic love. Nodding his head gratefully, turned back to face Professor Dumbledore, who looked slightly amused.

It was common knowledge that he himself had gone down to the Ministry of Magic once more two nights ago, with the sole purpose of ending the Minister's foolish notion of wizard extinction (because, really, that's what muggle borns are for!). However, as usual, the Minister ignored Dumbledore's logic and settled for the lunatic notion of once again accusing the aged wizard of trying to steal his position of Minister. So, there they were on that lovely afternoon, in Dumbledore's office, witnessing another unwanted marriage.

Gathering a single white ribbon, the elder expertly wove it between Harry and Daphne and bound them together. He loudly stated that they, from this hour forward, were bound in holy matrimony. They were to honor and respect one another (a loud snort echoed from Pansy) through good times and bad, for richer or poorer (another similar snort from Millicent) and to love and obey one another (a cacophony of coughs reverberated through-out the room). Nodding to the duo, Harry, very reluctantly, pecked his bride on the lips.

"I can't believe that just happened. I just really can't believe that I, Harry Potter, seventeen years old, the Chosen One, can survive a killing curse at age one and not live to see eighteen because I was forced to marry the Shrew of Slytherin. I just can't believe it." Harry repeated to his best friends as they walked him to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione made little noises of sympathy and rubbed his arm in a comforting manner. Ron was oddly silent. His own impending marriage to the Hufflepuff Wallflower, as he had dubbed her a few days ago, was at the fore front of his mind. There really was no escaping it, especially with Harry now a married wizard.

"Oh, Harry! Congratulations on getting married, mate! So, any baby Slyther-dors in the near future?" asked an overly eager Dennis Creevey, thankfully minus his brother's hideous camera. Hermione watched curiously as Harry bit his lip and clench his fists, obviously curbing his strong desire to squash the younger boy like a Rita Skeeter animagus bug.

"Dennis, why don't you go find your brother and ask him...ask him if he finished his Potions essay...yes, Potions essay." Hermione tried to spare her House mates' bloody demise, she was always terrible when put in awkward situations. Dennis, sensing the attitudes of the older wizards and witch, took off with a quick 'see you later'. Harry slowly released the tension from his body, nodding a thanks to the brunette beside him.

Ron made a odd noise before looking thoughtfully at them. "Slyther-dors...Gryffin-puffs...Oh Merlin's balls, I'm going to father a Gryffin-puff!" he exclaimed mournfully, looking sadly in the at Hermione. She, at least, had the dignity to look sad. It was understood at that moment that Ron had pictured fathering baby Gryffindors with a certain other Gryffindor witch in his presence. Harry decided not to comment.

Instead, he paused in the middle of Ron's making eyes at Hermione and became paler then any of the ghosts haunting Hogwarts. "Professor Dumbledore never mentioned anything about (gulp) the _wedding night._ Merlin, the Wedding Night is tonight!" he panicked, suddenly starting to see black spots blur his vision. Hermione sighed. "Boys!" she muttered irately. If they had been paying any attention at all to what was going on, they would know better!

"Madame Pompfrey has said that any married student may see her and obtain a lust potion and would secure the Room of Requirement according to schedule. Honestly..." she informed them, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as a light dawned on them. But still, Harry shuddered at the thought of his new wife. "I only want to have to...you know...the minimum amount of times before she's...you _know_...you _do_ know, don't you?" he pleaded, begging silently not to make him say it. The red head nodded. "Trust me, mate, I feel exactly the same way."

"Oh stop whining you two! It's going to be so easy for you and you know that, inevitably, you will enjoy it and may change your minds about the precise amount of times you wish for marital relations. Women, unfortunately, do not always have that expectation and further more, may wish to _not_ have marital relations at all if they could help it. So don't go around moping about the fact that you have to sleep with your mates!" Hermione bursted, wishing she could open up their heads and implant what she was thinking directly into their brains.

Silence reigned as her two best friends stared at her as if she had declared today, she was going wear her knickers on her head that spelled out 'I Love Slytherin Cock'. Together, the two boys wrapped their arms around their female friend and proceed to comfort her the only way they knew how...by threatening Malfoy's balls.

R&R!


	4. I Dare Say

A/N: sorry about the long wait!

Disclaimer: I didn't do it

Chapter Four: "I Dare Say, That Was the Most...Err, _Theatrical_ Ceremony..."

The next morning was...unusual, to say the least. Hermione first noticed the strange phenomena that was Neville and Lavender Longbottom sitting in the common room...together. Not just together, but actually _cuddling_. With a quick acknowledgment on both their parts, the couple returned to whatever they had been doing right before she had come down.

It didn't stop there. Oh no. Not by a long shot. Newly weds were littering the campus at every corner as she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It made her stomach twist inside when she realized that she would soon be a part of that group, but never in hell would she be canoodling with her husband. Ever.

However, there was some amusement to be found in this scenario. It wasn't until she saw Professor Severus 'All of you are dunderheads' Snape copping a feel on a rather attractive blonde that she realized the fact that some of her professors were subject to farce marriages as well. Of course, her amusement ended when Snape saw her and spitted out a curse and a hefty deduction of points. Oh well.

When she finally made it to the Great Hall, she was relieved to see that most students were not involved in some kind of lover's tryst. However, when she spotted Harry and Ron speaking animatedly, she paused. Did she really need to hear how her best friend's wedding night was? Was she willing to put up with crude remarks and references demeaning women everywhere, no matter if it was specifically a Slytherin woman...er...girl?

"Oi, Hermione, over here!" Ron flagged her down while stuffing a sausage in his mouth. Too late for plan B, she made her way to her friends. Ginny, brilliant girl that she was, was no where to be found. Harry looked queasy when he spotted her, but choked out a 'hello Hermione' before looking anywhere but at her. Strange, but not completely unexpected.

Ron looked like that cat who got the canary. "Harry was just telling us about the 'Slytherin Shrew' and how he barely escaped with his manly bi...errrr, I mean his life, intact. What did you say, mate, about the part where she attacked you?" Ron teased, taking particular enjoyment in the rather unhealthy shade of red Harry had taken on. Glancing across the way to Slytherin table, she saw that Daphne Greengrass-Potter was laughing particularly hard with Pansy and Millicent before looking to at Gryffindor table, at her husband, and collapsing into hysterics. Uh oh, that couldn't possibly bode well for Harry.

"Umm, actually, I don't really feel well...Gotta go, bye!" and with that, Harry was off faster then either Hermione or Ron could follow. Very interesting indeed.

&&&&&&&&&&

After classes, however, the new couples' friskiness wore off as the last of their lust potions left their systems. Apparently, Harry's embarrassment stemmed from the fact that Daphne had taken it upon herself to take double the amount of lust potion, one from her friend's personal storage plus the dosage from Madam Pompfrey. Harry, on the other hand, had barely taken the minimum amount, afraid of it's ability to make the drinker loose all sense of propriety and their inhibitions. So when they met in the Room of Requirement, as part of the law's stipulations, and Daphne frightened Harry so bad, he was barely able to...preform. Why Parvati the gossip queen thought she needed to know this, Hermione didn't know.

Moving along, though, Saturday was Ron's own wedding with Laura the Hufflepuff. From what she could tell, the watery blonde has successfully avoided her red headed friend ever since that scene in the Great Hall. Good for her. Not that she didn't like Ron, obviously, but Laura was a very shy girl and had been nearly embarrassed to death with his antics.

Speaking of Saturday, her own impending marriage to Malfoy was on the horizon for Saturday evening after dinner. Merlin. The brunette begun to hyperventilate a bit at the thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione never understood how men thought, let alone their reasons for doing things. That's why on Saturday morning, Hermione Granger awoke to something she had never seen before.

"Granger, you never told me you were _wealthy_ mudblood."

On the edge of her bed was the polished form of her arch nemesis/fiancé, the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy, perusing a photobook of her family. Started, she bolted up and felt her sheets slip down to pool at her waist, but paid them no mind. There was a problem and it required her immediate attention.

"Get out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, throwing the nearest available heavy object at his shining head. He ducked it right away, dropping the book to the floor, and pointed his wand at her heart in retaliation. She felt her breath leave her body and for a split second, she fully expected death's clammy embrace to grasp her. However, a low chuckle drew her from that nightmare and she looked to see Draco snickering at her fear. Bastard.

"You're a fool if you even thought for a second I would kill you myself inside Hogwarts of all places. Even I wouldn't dare, no self respecting Slytherin would. Too many questions involved. That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to...after what you and your pathetic friends did to me...Do you realize that Crabbe was the first to discover me the next morning? Oblivious oaf stepped on me. That deserves retribution." he murmured, tracing his wand from her heart lower...making her very uncomfortable and angry.

How dare he touch her?

How dare she feel anything other than revulsion...

Merlin, that sounded like one of her cheesy muggle romance novels Ginny likes to borrow so much. Her breath quickened as he leaned forward and smirked.

"You disgust me."

And just as quickly as he had appeared, he vanished out of her room and into the common room they sheared as heads. Hermione placed a shaking hand across her chest in order to slow down her heartbeat as she analyzed the situation from all possible angles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She managed to avoid her intruder later in the morning when she, Harry, and the sullen faced Ron made their way to Dumbledore's office, where Ron's fiancé was waiting to be wed...and probably having an anxiety attack while she was at it. Pausing at the protective gargoyle statue, Ron turned to his two best friends and sighed deeply. "Here goes nothing" he muttered while Harry said the password to the spiraling staircase.

Inside, they were surprise to see that Laura had brought along what seemed like the entire group of Hufflepuff seventh year girls, all of them gawking at Ron like he was an alien species. He, in turn, gave Laura a half hearted wave. The blonde squeaked back a 'hello' before her friends continued comforting her. Hermione stifled a laugh at Ron's offended look at the thought of Laura needing comfort for having to marry him.

Hermione did admit though, she did sympathize with the little Hufflepuff, who looked lovely that afternoon in rose colored dress robes. If she were as pathetically shy as Laura, she wouldn't want to marry Ron's loud mouth either. Oh well, they all had problems. After all, it could be worse. She could have been a muggleborn about to marry into the Dark Lords' inner circle. Chit didn't realize how lucky she was. At least Ron would look after her well and not abuse her in any way. Ron always did take care of what was his, after all. Guess it comes with being so poor, but she digressed.

Ron's own dress robes had thankfully improved over the years and he no longer looked like his Aunt Tessie...the smell however...did he have to play Quidditch right before getting married? Dumbledore finally stood and motioned for the Laura and Ron to stand before him. The plump blonde looked ready to burst into tears at the fall of a hat while Ron tried, and failed, to look as if he were _not_ about to plunge off the Astronomy Tower...head first.

However, as soon as the old wizard began the ceremony, Laura trembling lips let loose a high pitched cry and tears began rolling down her round cheeks. Ron rolled his eyes and refused to look at her. It was funny, though, because by the middle of the wedding, Laura was hyperventilating an sobbing in a most ridiculous way while Ron's pained expression never left his face. Hermione had to stomp of Harry's foot to stop his laughing from becoming too loud a few times before Ron practically head banged Laura in an attempt to kiss her and end the wedding.

While the trio watched Laura flee with her friends out of Dumbledore's office, they were surprised by the wizened wizards' chuckles. "I dare say that was the most, err, _theatrical_ ceremony I've performed as of late."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

next chapter: the wedding you've all been waiting for...Draco and Hermione tie the knot...preferably around each others' neck!


	5. Ohit's not very big, is it?

Ok, kiddies, this is where the rating comes in! Warnings for sexual content.

Disclaimer: same as the before.

Chapter Five: "Malfoy, this is never going to work...oh...it's not very big, is it?"

It was now after dinner and Hermione couldn't feel anything but panic. Panic at the thought of this farce marriage about to become real...panic that her farce husband was a Death Eater or if he wasn't, would be one shortly...panic at the thought of intercourse with said Death Eater...Merlin, when did her life become one of those bloody muggle soap operas that her aunt likes to watch?

Ginny had taken the liberty of choosing a nice dress robe of sapphire for Hermione to get married in, but had jokingly added risque lingerie for the unhappy bride to wear underneath. Hermione was, of course, less then amused with the red head idea of a joke. And let it be known by throwing the thong underwear in her face when the younger girl wanted to help her get ready.

"But Hermione, the robes are tight and you don't want _underwear lines_ do you?" Ginny had tried to persuade her, playfully dancing the garment in question in front of the brunette. Sending her a withering look, Hermione looked at the scrap of cloth with disdain before shoving her legs through it and proceeding to put on the rest of the chosen outfit. It really was nice, she supposed, with soft silk and delicate fripperies all over without being overwhelming. But then again, who was trying to please?

At Ginny's insistence, she had so many hair and makeup charms that Hermione felt they were going to explode out of her rear end but the younger girl just laughed her off and continued to apply more. Not bothering to look in the mirror, the brunette forced her feet into a pair of matching heeled shoes and allowed Ginny to help her down the girls' dormitory steps to the Gryffindor common room where Harry was waiting for her. Ron, of course, was in the Room of Requirement with his new wife trying to procreate. Ewww...mental picture...

Harry had dressed in decent robes but wasted no time in complimenting his best friend in her 'temporary beauty'. Taking a deep breath she counted to ten to try and slow her rapid breaths. All the common room was watching her as Parvati and Lavender made their way over to her.

"We want you to know that you have our deepest sympathies Hemione! I can't imagine! Marrying Draco Malfoy! Even if his _is_ a fox...but, I mean, still! Don't worry Hermione, we'll be there for you! You know, moral support and all that." Lavender spewed out with her best friend nodding enthusiastically next to her. Wow, they sure knew how to make a girl feel certain doom. It's not as if she didn't know her marriage was at the top of the list for everyone's _must see weddings_ for the whole school. Who wouldn't want to see two mortal enemies tie the knot while hating each others' guts?

Wearily nodding, Hermione looked at the clock and realized that if she didn't want to miss her own wedding (which, of course she did) she would have to hurry up to Dumbledores's office, like errr, now. Taking Harry's hand, they made their way to the portrait and slowly proceeded to the Headmasters' office. Her feet were getting heavier with every step she took and near the end of her trip, Harry was almost pulling her into the office, where half of the Slytherin's seventh year were waiting for her, Draco at the fore front, wearing an apathetic mask.

Leading her to the Headmaster, Harry unwillingly deposited her next to Draco before narrowing his eyes at the troublesome ferret. Having the audacity to smirk at the Boy Who Lived To Piss Him Off, Draco turned his full attention to the Headmaster, barely giving his intended a passing glance. Next to him was a sobbing Pansy Finch-Flechley-Parkinson dressed in mourning robes and a soaked handkerchief being supported by Harry's wife and the new Mrs. Goldstein-Bulstrode. All three were giving Hermione the glares of death as Professor Dumbledore began the ceremony.

Besides the loud, whining cries of Pansy, the ceremony was relatively silent. With the mandatory 'I dos', Dumbledore pronounced them wizard and wife and that Draco may kiss the bride. Trying to subdue her gag reflexes, she winced when she felt Draco's cold lips brush her lips before pulling away in barely concealed revulsion. Whipping away from him, she turned to see Ginny and Harry along with Lavender and Parvati frowning but staying surprisingly silent. She knew she was to report to the Hospital Wing for her dose of lust potion then meet her _husband_ at the entrance of the Room of Requirement...but what she didn't know is that Draco had different plans for her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione had managed to make her way to the Hospital Wing without her friends employing the 'Levi Corpus' charm on her unwilling body, a fact she was rather proud of herself for, since there wasn't many girls who could walk to certain doom with her courage. However, she was surprised to find herself very alone with no sign of Malfoy...('_Must remember to refer to him in public as husband and not twitchy ferret') _However, she did spot a hastily scrawled note taped on the door that directed her to proceed immediately to the Room of Requirement. Hmmm...interesting.

Now on the seventh floor, she spotted another note stating that in order for her to be able to enter the room, she had to think sexy thoughts about Malfoy. HA! That will be the day when she thought of that dumb blonde jock as anything other then disgusting...except _maybe_ he wasn't dumb...and _maybe_ she was a little curious as to whether or not he could keep that apathetic face he was so good at when the lust potion took over...and _maybe,_ just _maybe,_ that morning when he looked about ready to kill her, why did her heart beat so quickly? Oh look, the door opened.

'_You're a sick, sick woman Hermione and Ron's right for once, you ARE mental!' _she thought, reigning in her shock that she had managed to open the door. Inside was her husband smirking madly at her and had made himself comfortable by loosening his tie and undoing his collar. She took in the soft candlelight and the huge(!) bed that rivaled a kings's. All around her was ambiance...it was like a spiders' web hoping to catch it's prey. Once guess who was the prey.

"Well well, I must admit Granger, I didn't think you would be able to make it into this room and thereby, we could have avoided this whole unpleasant business...but, as usual, you have thrown a wrench into my plans." he drawled while swirling a previously unnoticed glass of wine. "Yes, well, now you've ruined any chance we had at getting a lust potion either, you half wit! You know that we're sealed in here until...well, you know...is finished. We might as well prepare for a long night..." she drifted off when she noticed that the blonde was chuckling at her. "What is so funny?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

Slowly, deliberately, he walked closer to her with his wine, taking languid sips as he did, until he was eye to eye with her. "Do you really think me a fool, Granger? I warned you before that I was not." he murmured, taking one last drink. It all clicked for her then. "You've laced that wine with lust potion." she said, smelling the tell tale ingredient on his breath. Neither confirming nor denying it, the Slytherin simply stepped back to the coffee table and produced a second glass of wine for her tasting pleasure.

Now, it was a general rule for Hermione that she won't eat nor drink anything a Slytherin or a Weasley offered her. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Finishing the wine in one gulp, she waiting for the tell tale signs to take over her body. She didn't have to wait long because apparently, Malfoy had taken it upon himself to begin undressing, clearly affected by the potion already, and was watching her with silver hooded eyes. Suddenly, it was very hot in there...

Flinging off her shoes, she had the sudden urge to begin undressing herself...damn potion...or was it? "Malfoy, this is never going to work..." she broke off. Her honey eyes traveled from his face, down his rather defined chest (_I will never make fun of Quidditch again!)_, to a fine sprinkling of hair that pointed down to...oh. "It's not very big, is it?" she asked before she could stop herself. Rather then the defensive tactic she was expecting, he outright laughed at her. "Wait for it." was all he said.

So she waited...for about five minutes before Malfoy huffed with impatience and stalked over to her, apparently agreeing that she was wearing too much clothing and ripping off her dress robe. "Hey! That wasn't exactly cheap you know!" she cried, more in distress over the robes then over her actual nakedness...for now.

Malfoy chuckled darkly and took in her natural beauty from the way the candle light touched her skin and made it glow golden to the highlites cast through out her cascading tawny curls continuing to her swan like neck, down to two rosy peaks topping off her heavy breasts that complemented her soft curves, down to the thatch of brown hair covering her most feminine secret. He witnessed her skin growing flush at his examination.

"It's not as if you won't be getting new and better clothes...ones that better show off this delicious shape you've been hiding...Tell me, do Potter and Weasel know you're a girl?" he breathed into her ear, pressing his hard body against her soft one. Mewling softly in protest at his grabbing hands, she placed her hands on his firm chest and started to push him away, only to be pulled closer to him. She stopped fidgeting, however, when she felt pressure on her lower abdomen and looked down at his growing hardness. Gasping, she opened her mouth to his invasion. No matter what situation, Malfoy will always be the dominator, she supposed, as his tongue slipped around her mouth and his arms fully enclosing her in his embrace.

Giving in to his caresses, she tentatively moved her hands to his neck, massaging it and running her fingers through his soft blonde hair. Growling in satisfaction, he slipped his hands from her back down to her shapely butt to kneed it before pushing her bottom into him. She felt his hardness more vividly then before and grew a bit scared...but Malfoy wouldn't allow that. He attacked her mouth more aggressively, moving his right hand to her breast, testing its weight with a moan of satisfaction before caressing and teasing her tips.

Hermione had never in her life felt so alive, so wanted, so...female and powerful. She was brought back from her thoughts as her knees came in contact with the edge of the bed. That sneaky, skillful bastard had moved them across the room without her even realizing it! Her breath caught when she felt Malfoy lifting her with his muscular arms to place her in the middle of the ivory silk bed. She bit her lip as he looked upon her with dark mercurial grey orbs that screamed lust, making her feel like the most beautiful woman in existence. One knee, then another before he crawled on top of her and reigned kisses over her neck and collar bone.

Her breaths quickened, her chest rising and falling to his delight before taking in her dusky peaks into his hot mouth. She cried out and arched her breasts to him, gripping the sheets in pleasure. Releasing her, he trailed his hand down the flat plane of her stomach to the apex of her thighs, softly applying pressure to her most sensitive spot, forcing her to gasp and writhe. She could only lock eyes with him and whimper as he slid his long digit down inside of her, wriggling his finger around at her opening before coming back up to her bud. She made an unintelligible cry, not sure of the sensations she was feeling.

Malfoy only grinned, something she had never seen before. "What was that, Granger? I didn't quite get that..." he murmured, moving his hand back down to her opening, this time fully inserting his whole digit and tickling her spot. She could only continue to squirm and whimper as he added another finger and began to stroke faster. He chuckled again. "That's what I thought you said".

She felt her lower abdomen tense up and her legs grow weak, a strange combination of feelings welled up inside of her as Malfoy continued to play with her, adding fuel to her fire by pinching her nipples in time with his fingers. Unable to do anything other then pant, she cried out when he withdrew himself from her and kneeled in front of her. He looked down upon her and smirked. "What did you think of that Granger?" he asked before moving back up to her neck and sucking lightly at her neck. She could only moan out as she felt his arousal poke her inner thigh.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he finally whispered into her ear. She shook her head and pursed her pink lips. His eyes grew darker, something she didn't think possible, and moved his hand back inside of her for a few minutes before withdrawing again. "I thought so...you're so tight and wet..." he growled. Kneeling back up again, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "Touch me" was all he commanded.

Unsure of what to do, Hermione simply slip her hand down his treasure trail of fine silky hair before stopping at his hardness. She watched him bit his lip and groan as her small hand wrapped around him and began to stroke. She had never felt something so hard yet so soft to the touch. She tested the pressure of her grip and massaged the pink tip with her thumb as little pearls of excitation exited him, easing her stroking with its lubrication. She continued with her exploration as her other hand drifted back up his chest, only to lightly claw it back down. He jerked a bit into her hand and growled, so she assumed it was the right thing to do...

Suddenly, with out warning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from him, pushing her back onto the bed. "Oof!" she gasped before she felt Malfoy softly touch her knees before pushing them apart and placing himself in between them. '_Oh my god, this is really going to happen, isn't it..._' she thought without fear thanks to the potion.

Adjusting himself, he lifted her legs up and held one knee with his hand while positioning himself with the other at her opening. She felt a slight pressure in her most intimate spot, not exactly uncomfortable but at the same time, new to her. His eyes bore into her as he lifted her other knee and began to push into her softness. Not wanting to break the eye contact, she muffled her cry as he came to her barrier and thrust forward and further into her. Tears leaked from her eyes as her innocence broke and caused her pain. Malfoy stopped and let her adjust to having him inside her. She wriggled her bottom down closer to him and took a deep breath before nodding her consent to continue.

Sighing, he withdrew all most all the way out and then pushed back into her again, testing her out and letting her ride out any residual pain. Not blinking, she watched his face slip and he bit his lip to stop from going faster and harder. Finally feeling the pain subside and pleasure beginning to overrule her body, she thrust her hips against him, fully impaling him inside of her. He blinking in surprise before grinning devilishly. "So the little lioness is ready to play..." he murmured, sliding out slowly before swiftly entering her again, eliciting a surprised "Mff!" from his partner. Lifting her bottom off the bed, he angled himself upwards inside of her, stroking a spot deep within her.

She was incoherent as he continued to pump himself into her faster and harder, she grabbed the head board for support as the bed shook vehemently from his harried pace. He watched her with appreciation as her breasts bounced and jiggled, her face undoing him as he strove to make her cum. He wasn't sure she would be able to in this position however...

Whimpering as he withdrew himself from her completely, he lifted her up from her position and turned them so she was kneeling on top of him. Unsure of what to do, she started to get off before Malfoy's hands tightly gripped her waist. "Stay" was all he said as he guided her down onto him, filling her again. Sighing at the delicious sensation this angle produced, she placed her hands on his chest as he used his hands to slowly bounce her up and down. "Oh!" she cried as one hand slipped to her secret bud and began massaging it. Keeping her hands on him to stay balanced, she quickened her pace till she felt herself coiling and uncoiling, clenching and unclenching, her breath coming shorter and faster as he continued to play with her. "I don't...I'm going to...Argh!" she cried out as an explosion went off inside of her, giving her the most pleasure she could ever imagine. Malfoy's hands were once again at her hips forcing her body down harder and faster on him. "That's it Granger...ride it out..."

She suddenly collapsed on top of him, feeling satisfied. He chuckled lowly, lifting her off of him and positioning onto her hands and knees. "I don't think I can..." she mumbled incoherently, in her aftermath of lust. Kneeling behind her he grabbed her waist and smirked. "Oh yes you can." before stroking himself and thrusting back into her heat. He was less gentle this time, looking out simply for his own completion. Grabbing her waist, he forced her to meet him as he went deeper and deeper before letting out a guttural yell and thrust one last time, filling her with his seed. Neither moving, they stayed as one for several minutes. Finally, Malfoy withdrew himself from her wetness and both collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Then, of course, Malfoy had to say the most asinine thing to ruin this moment.

"Not bad for a mudblood".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dun Dun DUUUUNNN! R&R as always


	6. The Head is HOW Big? Coming From WHERE?

Disclaimer: Again, sooo not mine

A/N: I knooooowww I haven't updated in forever and a day but I've been really busy, lot of transitions and now I am friends with the plot bunnies again.

Chapter Six: "Sooo…the baby's head is HOW big? And it's going to come out of a hole HOW small, now?"

Nine months had passed in a less then exciting manner…Actually, things went about as well as Hermione had expected them to go. Her schedule went something like this: _Classes, avoid Malfoy, lunch, avoid Malfoy, more classes, got pregnant, dinner, tell Malfoy about said pregnancy, finish dinner, get disgusted looks from Malfoy, go to bed. Get up, classes, go to Madame Pomfrey and get physical, more classes, lunch, get a pathetic pat on the back from both Harry and Ron, more classes, avoid Malfoy, dinner, get sneered at by Malfoy, finish dinner, go to library, avoid uncomfortable questions by everyone, go to bed._

All in all, not a bad 9 months, if you don't count the vomiting (not surprised, it IS Malfoy's baby, of course it induces vomiting) the getting fat part (Malfoy's favorite new jibe besides the classic sneer), and the never-ending bathroom trips (which were handy in avoiding said sneers and jibes). Of course, she was not alone in her plight of pregnancy as most of the Seventh Years and the few Sixth years that were victim to the law were also expecting their babies. It was a rather pathetic sight, when you think about it, as in all of her classes the girls were either wiggling around trying to get comfortable, waddling to their next class, or fighting over food in the Great Hall, much to the amusement of the professors. Harry's wife Daphne's tongue only got sharper as her stomach got bigger, while Ron's wife Laura's hysterics only grew to a fever pitch when she discovered she was carrying twins (runs in the family, obviously).

Hermione's own child was as healthy as ever, according to Madame Pomfrey as she finished up one of her final check ups before the due date, which was in 1 week and conveniently, right after her N.E.W.T.S. She had refused to learn the sex of the child, preferring to get a perverse pleasure in telling Malfoy it was a hermaphrodite (which could very well run in his family, if one was to go by Lucius' feminine long hair). The ferret quickly learned to stop asking the question and resume making her life a living hell as much as possible. So now, in one weeks' time, she would be the mother of a Malfoy *avoids shuddering*. Her name would forever be etched in Malfoy history as the mother of the first half-blood child of the family. Maybe if she closed her eyes, and wished really hard, the event itself will trigger an apocalypse and the Malfoy family with implode themselves….maybe, it could happen, right?

Unfortunately, the hospital matron chose that moment to inform her of the upcoming birthing class for all new mothers. It was absolutely mandatory, no exceptions, and was tonight in the Hospital Wing. Quickly exiting the Hospital Wing for now, Hermione waddled up to Gryffindor Tower, where she had been spending most of her spare time in order to avoid her husband in the Head's Rooms. After having to listen to the Fat Lady coo at her stomach for five minutes, she was finally allowed in after mentioning her feet were swollen to the sympathetic painting. Ginny, now 7 months along, made her way to the brunette to inform her of the mandatory mothers' class.

"Oi! What class is this now? Doesn't the baby just kinda, you know, show up?" Ron startled her by coming up behind her and more or less shouting in her ear. She whipped around to scold the boy but was beaten to it by his own sister. "Ron, you ignorant prat, the baby does NOT just show up! It involves a lot of screaming and blood before the baby rips its' way from your body like a parasite and leaves you to die unless you are lucky enough to have a Healer near by" the rotund red-head smirked as Ron's face lost all color and his ears turned very red. "Imma….Imma just go now…" was all he said before making a shaky path back to Harry and Seamus.

Cackling, Ginny and Hermione slowly walked towards Parvati and Lavender, who despite their choice in husbands, were getting along extremely well with said men. Neville could usually been seen hovering around 'Lav-Lav' like a metaphorical bubble-wrap, always making sure she was comfortable. Parvati's husband Ernie was constantly giving her gifts and hung around whenever possible, treating her like a delicate egg which was about to hatch…which, she kind of was. Sitting across from the two girls, Hermione and Ginny each picked up a copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting –Witches' Edition # 327'. Parvati was the first to speak, setting down her magic needles and crochet. "Hermione, you know about the mothering classes tonight, right?" The curly haired witch bit back a sigh and nodded, determined that the next person who told her about the mothering class would suffer.

****************************

A few hours later, the Gryffindor witches put cushioning charms on their rather swollen feet and made their way to the Hospital Wing, where Hermione was sure she would be assaulted with rather archaic medieval wizarding birthing techniques and had resigned herself to check into a muggle hospital close to her parents' estate. It was most unfortunate that at that moment, she had to run into the grotesquely overweight Pansy Finch-Flechley-Parkinson and her little band of Slytherin cronies. Purposely bumping into her, Hermione struggled to keep upright. "Cow!" she muttered loudly, regaining her balance and taking her seat near Ginny and, surprisingly, Daphne Potter-Greengrass.

Madam Pomfrey quickly made a mental note of who was there and who was missing before casting an 'Acio' and, minutes later, a very disgruntle Millicent Goldstein-Bulstrode came flying through the door, and plopped into a back seat. It was almost laughable that the girl was so large to begin with that one would barely suspect she was with child. Nodding to herself with satisfaction, the Hospital Matron flicked her wand to close the blinds and produce a projector and screen. Tapping her wand to the ancient projector, a photo of a young, smiling woman popped up waving to her audience. "Now, as most of you have due dates within the next month and with summer break approaching, the Ministry…" *everyone grumbled and cursed* "The Ministry has graciously produced this film for you to watch, explaining the joys of childbirth. I will be answering all of your questions after the film" the Matron finished before tapping the projector once more.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Dolores Umbridge filled the air. "Welcome, young ladies, to the Ministry-approved class of motherhood. Soon, all of you, like Jane here, will be giving birth to a new generation of wizards as per the 'How to Save the Wizarding World From Total Extinction in 365 Days' law, line 7. We don't want to go to Azkaban, do we? *little children's voice say 'nooo' in the background* Alright then, first of all, I'm sure that all of you young women have been noticing your waist line expanding and you are just filled with the thrill of a new life inside of you! Well, after 9 months of glowing pregnancy, you will be delivering a healthy baby into the world."

The film progressed from happy, non pregnant Jane to a fat and swollen Jane waddling into St. Mungos' Hospital, still making an effort to smile at the camera but noticeably straining. Jane gets directed to the newly added ward for birthing and is told to lie down on her bed.

"In order to accommodate the influx of births, the Ministry has funded the building of a new ward in St. Mungo's Hospital, the Birthing Ward. As we can see, Jane is getting her labor induced to finally bring her new life into the world *awwwww* First, we can see that Healer John here is preparing Jane for the actual labor process, making sure that she is in good health to have strength to push the baby. After conducting a complete diagnostic and seeing that Jane is perfectly strong, Healer John will now induce Jane's labor" Umbridges' voice continued on as the film depicted Jane watching with wide eyes Healer John tapping her belly with his wand. The film progresses to Jane panting and getting more and more agitated as time wears on before finally Jane begins doubling over in pain and crying.

"Now that Jane has been in labor a sufficient amount of time, Healer John decides she is ready to begin pushing the baby. As we can see, Jane is in quite a bit of distress but is very happy to be a new mother."

Healer John reappears with another female Healer and forces Janes' legs into old fashioned stirrups before plunging his head between her legs to check her cervix. Encouraging Jane to push, he instructs the nurse to hold Janes' hand. Crying hard now, Jane begins to push before falling back in exhaustion. This pattern continues for several minutes before the female healer cries out that her hand has been crushed. Jane continues to sob pitifully, shaking her head and pleading for the suffering to end. Healer John continues to smile and before long, pulls out a baby from between Janes' legs, holding it up proudly to the new mother to see. Jane continues to sob.

"Jane is so overjoyed about her new baby that she can't stop crying! Thank you Healer John for giving us a nice healthy, magically strong child!"

The film clip ended and Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand once more to re-open the blinds. Hermione felt like she was going to vomit, and by the looks and sounds of it, she wasn't alone. Pansy was leaning over her chair by a disgusted Millicent, tossing up her dinner. Lavender and Parvati, next to her twin Padma Zabini, looked rather green. Ginny looked terrified and Daphne, in a sudden show of emotion, looked near tears. The Matron looked around and sighed. What a horrid film!

"Ah, I will be answering questions now."

Immediately, Hermione's hand flew up. "Madam Pomfrey, I must have missed the part where the healer gives her pain-relieving potion?" she half asked, half hoped. The older woman shook her head. "Unfortunately, you will not be allowed pain-relieving potion as it has proven to have adverse affects on the newborns. I know that many muggle hospitals have various methods of relieving pain but unfortunately, Mrs. Malfoy, we in the wizarding world do not have that option. Next Question?" Pansy's hand went up next. "Madam, exactly how big is the baby's head and how does it come out? Do our bodies stretch to completely accommodate the head?" she asked, looking morbidly curious. Quickly turning her back, she produced a watermelon and a lemon. "I will use these to demonstrate. This watermelon is the baby's head. The lemon is you. You will be pushing this through this." The matron lifted the watermelon then made a passing motion through the lemon.

Lavender stood up in shock. "Excuse me?! Sooo…the baby's head is HOW big? And it's going to come out of a hole HOW small, now? How is that even possible???" she whined, sitting back down at the insistence of Parvati. Hermione rolled her eyes.

*****************************

After enduring ever more embarrassing and borderline ridiculous questions, Madame Pomfrey finally released them to spend the rest of the nights thinking about how miserable their lives are about to become. Hermione decided to just head off to bed, determined to get an early head start at the library. She would be damned if being pregnant would ruin her chances for high scores, sorry little devil spawn. Muttering the password 'baby booties' (the headmaster's idea of irony, perhaps?), she swiftly entered only to immediately regret her choice. Draco sat on their mutual couch in wait for her, a strange expression fixed on his pointy face.

"I heard there was a birthing class tonight" he stated, immediately appearing bored and turning his eyes to examine his immaculate finger nails. Letting loose a sigh, Hermione nodded and continued to her room. "Wait, wife, we have to talk about our living arrangements for summer break." he smirked, knowing how much it irritated her to be reminded of their marital status. The brunette whipped around, her face turning red with ire. "_I'm_ going back to my parent's estate where I will enjoy the comforts of a muggle hospital with muggle drugs to give birth to your spawn before resuming my life as usual. We're married and we have a child, law resolved." she bit out, daring him to contradict her. Oh and contradict her, he did.

"See, this is why we have to have this discussion. I need to tell you how wrong you are if you think you will be returning to your muggle home anytime soon" his smirk widened when he saw her gripping her fist in an effort to control her anger. "And further more, no Malfoy, disgusting mudblood or not, will be having a child in a filthy _muggle_ hospital. Simply out of the question. Besides the fact that the child could die because of some idiot muggle healer and we'd be forced to try again for another one....*he shuddered*....but Mother wouldn't stand for it" he finished, looking slightly pale at the thought of having sex with her again. Good, feeling was mutual, fecking prat.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "You're _Mummy_ wouldn't stand for it? Merlin, I'd never picture you as a mummy's boy, Malfoy. A daddy's boy, well, obviously, but really Ferret, grow a pair, why don't you? Besides, what does your precious mummy care whether this child is born here nor there? It's still a 'filthy mudblood' no matter where it's born" she felt the glee rise up as the blonde's ears turned red and he ground his teeth in an attempt to keep from slapping her.

"My _Mother_ cares because it would reflect badly on the family name if you were to have the half-brat anywhere other then where her friends' daughters are having them. Status quo and all. How you muggles say 'keeping up with the Jones'? It would be shameful." he spat out, waiting for her response.

Hermione rolled her eyes, feet starting to bother her from all the walking and standing. However, sitting on the couch with Malfoy would be unacceptable, so she kept standing. "_Fine_. I will have the bloody thing at St. Mungo's and just floo home from there. Unlike you're parents, _mine _will be ecstatic to see their first grandchild, albeit 10 years too early."she spun around to leave no room for argument and almost had made it to her room before she heard him again.

"_Home_ is a matter of perspective, isn't it, wife?"

Slowly counting to ten before turning around, she forced a smile on her face to annoy him. "Whatever do you mean, _husband_? My home is the same as it always has been, where my family is. You, on the other hand, have a _house_. A house that has no warmth or comfort to it and is basically a storage space for all your Death Eater paraphernalia, isn't it Malfoy?" she deepened her sickly sweet smile. Malfoy didn't even flinch at the Death Eater comment, slightly worrying her...either because he was used to the comments by now...or he really did have it. The latter most likely.

"Indeed, Mrs. Malfoy, however you seem to be forgetting that my _house_ is now your house as well. For the next five years, my family and I will be forced to put up with your presence stinking up the manor along with your filthy half-breed. As my wife, you are legally bound to reside with me and my family." he smirked as his curly haired foe started to regain that tomato color of fury. He loved it when he was right and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. Ooo look, she was shaking.

"Oh, did we forget that part, mudblood? The wizarding world is sooo different from the muggle one, isn't it? Im sure that, if you had married a muggle, you would be allowed to whore yourself all over town and no one would be the wiser. Here, however, wives have learned their place is in the home....my home." he wished he had a camera because her turning that purple color was really priceless. Like a fat red tomato.

Hermione felt herself shaking with indignation and anger and, in the back of her mind, knew that this kind of stress couldn't be good for the baby. She opened her mouth to speak when the sensation of peeing herself stopped her. Slowly looking down, she saw to her relief that of course it wasn't urine, but even more disturbing, it was her water breaking! '_Oh no, not now, if you're there God, don't let me be starting labor in front of Draco-bloody-MALFOY!!!'_ She felt the tears filling her eyes, making everything blurry but the last clear thing she saw was the ferrets' slack jaw in shock. Her back started to spasm a little painfully and she knew for sure that God had ignored her and she really was going into labor. "Well don't just stand there! Help me!" she cried to the stunned blonde. Shaking his head clear, Draco ran to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in it before yelling 'Hospital Wing!". Thankfully, all the common room fireplaces had been connected to the Hospital Wing a month prior but was only to used in emergencies...like now.

Grabbing her arm, Draco all but shoved her through the fire and next thing she knew, she was stumbling out into the dark Hospital Wing. Panicking, she started crying. "Madam Pomfrey! Granger's going into labor!" Draco yelled as he stepped out of the fire, startling her. Trying to suppress her tears to save face she managed to make her way to a nearby unoccupied bed. Suddenly, every candle in the wing flared to life as the Matron rushed out to see Hermione wriggling uncomfortably on a bed. She looked to Draco to explain. He pointed to Hermione and murmured that she had peed herself and apparently was in labor. Grabbing her wand, the older women went to work right away on the ailing witch.

Shooing the blonde boy out of the way, she immediately set up a white privacy curtain around the Head Girl and transfigured her robes into a gown. Flicking her wand about she was able to deduce that the girl was at least 3 inches dilated and would indeed be giving birth to the first child of the year tonight. Sticking her head out from the curtain, she was surprised to see a pacing Head Boy. "Mr. Malfoy, your wife is indeed going to give birth this night. I suggest you go inform the Headmaster and floo any family members you think should be informed." she stated, snapping the boy into action. Wordlessly, he took off to the Headmaster's office.

******************************

Seven hours later, with a highly distressed Hermione screaming for the drugs, Madam Pomfrey decided it was time for the brunette to push. Professor Dumbledore had allowed for Draco to floo his parents, who were currently waiting with their son in the Hospital Wing, wincing at Hermione's screams.

"Must she carry on so?" Lucius muttered darkly, obviously suffering a memory lapse of the birth of his own son. Narcissa had been wailing so loud that even the house elves were afraid to approach her. His blonde wife sniffed in distaste at her husbands' comment. It was not like _he _had to push out their son's rather large head. The pretty witch sighed. She could sympathize with her son's wife...even if she was a filthy mudblood.

"Push, Mrs. Malfoy! You have to begin pushing or the baby could go into distress!" Madame Pomfrey shouted over the muggleborn's cries. "Fuck the baby's distress!!! I'm in distress!!!" the brunette screamed back, gritting her teeth against a rather nasty contraction. "I hope you can hear me you fucking Ferret! Look what you've done to me!!!!!" she wailed, pushing down on her pelvic muscles at the Matron's insistence. "Shit!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as her cervix was suddenly set on fire, or so it seemed. "I fucking HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" she continued to scream as she gritted down and pushed hard.

"The baby is crowning, Mrs. Malfoy! Only a few more pushes and you'll be done" the older witch braced herself for more screaming. She wasn't disappointed. "Arrrrrgggghhhh!!!!! You're DEAD next time I see you, you fucking prat!! Do you hear me???!!! DEAD!!!!!!!" she cried as she forced herself to push, fighting back exhaustion. It would all be over soon. "The head is out! Push!" the Matron encouraged. The sweaty girl gave it all she had and pushed her child into the world. Cries of a newborn filled the air.

************************

Half and hour later, she held her new daughter in her arm, breast bared, and preparing to breast feed when the curtain was pulled back by one Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione jumped in surprise and attempted to hide her bosom from the overly critical women in front of her. Waving her hand in dismissal, the cool blonde ignored Hermione's modesty. Really, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before and the child had to eat. Sitting in the bedside chair, she perused her first grandchild.

Thankfully a girl-child, Lucius would have had a fit if Draco's first child with the muggle born was a son, and therefor, legal heir to the Malfoy fortune. The girl had the beginnings of bright blonde curls and was very fair of skin. A closer look revealed the eyes to be that murky blue all newborns exhibit but she had a feeling the child would eventually posses grey eyes, like Draco. In fact, the child looked remarkably like her son. The infant's chin was already slightly pointed and her nose was slim and aristocratic. Under the baby fat, delicate cheek bones lay in wait and she even had the same birthmark as Draco!

"Remarkable, isn't it?"

Narcissa looked up to the honey colored eyes of her daughter-in-law. "What is?" she feigned ignorance. Hermione adjusted the infant to make her arms more comfortable. "The uncanny resemblance to your son. I would almost say that this wasn't my child if I hadn't just finished bursting your eardrums pushing her out." she grinned down at the baby before frowning at the strange sensation of being sucked on. Narcissa sniffed. "Yes, well, I daresay the whole of Scotland heard you, young woman.".

Seeing the almost downward position the girl had put the baby to feed, the aristocrat pursed her lips before reaching out and gently pushing the arm cradling the baby's head up. "You need to keep her head elevated or she could choke, you silly girl." she admonished, satisfied at the new position. "Oh" was all the brunette managed in surprise. Deciding that this was her good deed for the day, Narcissa quickly nodded good bye before exiting the make shift room.

Hermione looked down at the suckling child and smiled. "That was strange, wasn't it?" she cooed. Not two seconds later, her husband entered warily. "Oh!" he shut his eyes quickly to avoid seeing the rather large, swollen breast of his wife. Hermione smirked. Served him right.

"Well, let's see the little spawn. Mother gave me the strangest look right now as I passed her, so I'm assuming that she's got some kind of mudblood deformity...." he paused when he saw the infant up close. After a few moments of looking her over, Hermione smirked. "Speechless, Malfoy?" Draco ignored her and continued staring at his spitting image. "Wow" was all he said after all that. "Wow indeed, ferret. Even your mother was startled by the resemblance. Too bad you'll never be able to deny your fatherhood now, right Malfoy?" she continued to smirk at him. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he quickly returned her barb. "I was just thanking Merlin she looks _nothing_ like you or your unfortunate muggle background. I might be able to show my face in public with her now." His smugness was suffocating her. "Get out, you worthless piece of thestral dung!" she yelled, looking around for something nearby to throw at him before remembering the infant on her breast.

Smirking one last time, he left her to her thoughts....for about 5 minutes before the final Malfoy disrupted her mother-daughter bonding. Lucius Malfoy cut an imposing figure as the patriarch of one of the most respected wizarding families in England...a family tree that unfortunately included her and her child now. Sneering, the tall blonde looked down at his grandchild before nodding. "At least she _looks_ like she comes from proper wizarding stock." he snipped at the frazzled witch.

Biting her tongue, Hermione ignored the snarky man before her, wishing he would pull his lip over his large head and swallow. "Yes, she does bear a resemblance to your family, doesn't she? Large head, a tendancy to leech onto anything that could sustain her before sucking them dry....shall I go on?" she smiled sweetly at the older mans' locked jaw and pursed lips. "Charming" was all her said before swirling robes signaled his departure. Grinning, Hermione mentally tallied up her winnings. Granger-1, Malfoy-Big Fat 0.

***************************

R&R I'm already working on the next chapter in which Hermione makes residence at Malfoy Manor....


	7. Wow, the Road to Hell IS Paved with Gold

**Chapter Seven: Wow, the Road to Hell Really IS Paved With Gold**

Hermione spent the next week in a flurry of NEWTS and nappies, bottles and burping, and, not surprisingly, trying very hard not to make her child fatherless. The newly christened Cordelia Luciana (purely to annoy Lucius) Malfoy was in every way a charming child and had captured the attention of all of her House mates, and shockingly, a few outside the Gryffindor Tower. Just earlier that morning, on her way to her Head's room, Pansy Finch-Fletchly Parkinson stopped her and remarked how much like Draco her daughter was (with a muttered 'thankfully') before continuing to ignore her existence. Now, in the safety of her bedroom, Hermione sat with the baby at her breast, trying to get the little blonde to eat. However, her husband chose that exact moment to break down her wards and enter. "Damn it, mudblood, can't seem to keep your tits covered these days, can't you?" he muttered, looking anywhere but at her attempting to feed their child. The brunette witch frowned at the fact that this is the second time that prat has managed to disable her considerably extensive wards…..

"Well are you going to just stand there watching me or did you break down my wards for a purpose, Malfoy?" she asked testily, still being unable to get Cordelia to be cooperative. Draco smirked nastily. "We leave for the train in a few hours and I wanted to make sure you were dressed appropriately for meeting my father. Do try to not dress like a complete mudblood slag, I know this may be difficult for you, but my father has a nasty habit of cursing them on sight. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now," he mockingly said, continuing to peruse her half packed room. He noted the still open trunks were stuffed perilously to the brim with books…_What did she do, shite them out, he thought unkindly_. Hearing a sigh of relief, the blonde wizard looked to see the half-brat finally sucking happily on her food source. Suddenly, a rather heavy tome shot out of the trunk and knocked him rather hard upside the head…

"Sorry, I have a nasty habit of cursing stupid prats, you understand."

Gritting his teeth he composed himself before turning to face his insolent wife. Smirking, he hoped to unnerve her. "I can't wait for you to get to the Manor, mudblood." Was all he said. Stiffing, she just glared at him. Seeing his job was done to his satisfaction, he turned to leave. "Ah, don't forget, we leave in two hours, be where I can find you." He threw over his shoulder before completely exiting. Hermione sat there, her thoughts running wild. _What could he have meant? Oh God, the Manor must have dark curses just waiting for an unsuspecting muggleborn to activate them! Like me! And there is nothing stipulating what would happen if she were to somehow perish under the Malfoy's care…..They could easily make it look like an accident, with a generous donation to the Ministry…..Oh my God!_ She quickly gathered the rest of her belongings together with her wand and burped the now sated baby before setting off to find Harry and Ron.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"They wouldn't dare, 'Mione!"

"Not with everyone watching so closely! We'll speak to Dumbledore at once!"

Harry and Ron were a cacophony of protestations when she told them of her suspicions, insistent that Dumbledore would never allow anything to happen to her, and the Order would be on standby in case anything dodgy was going on. With the mini blonde on her hip, she considered their words. It was true, the Order would be watching her very closely, since she was to be staying with a notoriously dark family and had even been tapped to try and squirrel away any information that may prove useful. Mindful of the time, she adjusted the baby bag on her shoulder, mercifully weightless thanks to a charm, and turned to hug her boys goodbye. Harry was first, carefully wrapping his arm around her as to not squish her progeny, and whispered words of encouragement to her before releasing her.

They stood in the Entrance Hall, avoiding getting squished by the rest of Hogwarts population as Ron engulfed her in a tight embrace before boldly kissing her on the cheek. "We'll be seeing you, Mione" he said, cheeks blazing. "Aww, that was touching….if I wasn't so moved to vomit by that sickening display, that is." Draco muttered behind them waspishly. The trio glared at him, willing him to disappear in a puff of hellfire…but, alas, he was still standing there. "Come along, wife. It's time to bid your nancy boys goodbye….On second thought, perhaps not. Wouldn't want Weasel face to wet his pants." Ron's ears turned red and was about to say something but Hermione shook her head. Determined to ignore the blonde prat, she promised to write and made them swear to do the same.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Draco subdued his gag reflex and finally grabbed the chit's arm and dragged her off to the train against her loud and shrill protesting. "How DARE you, you inbred pillock! Let me go this instant!" she wriggled herself but to no avail in Malfoy's iron clad grip. How dare he drag her and her daughter to the train like cattle! They were human being, dammit! Finally , after what seemed like a degrading eternity, Draco dumped them off in an empty compartment and left just as quickly. "Insufferably git!" she muttered before setting down the baby bag and getting a more comfortable grip on her daughter. Looking at the rather calm expression of the baby, she was grateful that, at least for the moment, Draco's mistreatment of her hadn't affected Cordelia yet. Adjusting the girl to her left arm, she took out a book she had packed away in the bag for the trip. As the train started to move, she was lulled by the gentle swaying and soon was lost in the pages of her novel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Malfoy didn't come back for the entire trip but Ginny, Ron, and Harry had popped in to visit a bit before Cordelia fell asleep and they were shooed away by the brunette witch. All too soon, the train slowed and finally came to a full stop at Kingscross Station. Suddenly, the door flew open with such a start that Cordelia began to wail at being awoken so abruptly. Glaring at the blonde prat, she immediately began working on soothing the child. Draco made a face, upset that the little spawn was now attempting to burst his eardrums. "Can't you shut her up, Granger?" he winced, slowly backing away from the little noise maker. Her honey colored curls whipped around so fast, he was sure she had been possessed at that moment. "You ignorant prick, YOU scared her! You should be attempting to calm her, you worthless dung pile!" she hissed over the wailing. Making a face, Draco took a deep breath before holding out his arms for Hermione to place the red faced infant.

"Um, there there…" he tried unsuccessfully, bouncing the child awkwardly while Hermione gathered her things. Watching in half annoyance and half amusement, she quickly shrunk her trunks, which had been magicked in during the trip, into her pocket with the exception of the baby bag and gave one final glare at her child's father. Walking out into the quickly emptying hall, she started out to the platform with Draco following close behind her, still shushing the baby…still failing. Served him right.

It wasn't difficult to spot the elder Malfoys, as the blonde pair stood clothed in the best finery one would expect of the wealthiest wizarding family in England. Was that her imagination, or did Narcissa's lips twitch in amusement at the sight of Draco bouncing his wailing child? Nah…must have been seeing things. Lucius looked down at her and simply sneered before turning around and making his way to the nearest apparation point, determined to ignore the now quieting cries of his grandchild. Narcissa greeted her stiffly before turning to her son and kissing his cheeks, welcoming him home. Noting the now sleeping infant in her sons' arms, she quietly shifted Cordelia into her arms and began following her husband. Almost letting her jaw drop in shock, Hermione gathered her wits and was given a half hearted shove in the shoulder by the blonde menace to follow. They would apperate to the Manor at once. She couldn't hide her shiver.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the apparation point, Lucius was gone first, followed by Narcissa and Cordelia, leaving Draco to side-along apparate with the brown haired terror beside him. Biting back a sigh, he gripped her shoulder and without warning, thrust them to Malfoy Manor. After steadying herself, she took a moment to glance at her considerably large surroundings. Granted, not as large as her own ancestral home of Jayne's Court in Gloucestershire, but more impressive and, obviously, magical. She looked down at the pavement and couldn't stifle a laugh. Draco looked at her like she had gone a bit loopy, but before he could open his asinine mouth, she smirked. "Wow, the road to hell really IS paved with gold," she pointed to the golden flecks in the pavement that shimmered in the sunlight. "I really have no idea what you could possibly be talking about" Draco drawled, chalking it up to muggle stupidity and quickly bypassed her to walk to the front door. Hesitantly, she followed, wary of the old magic that was weaved in the very core of the land….Coming to the threshold, she watched as Draco passed with no problem, but, somehow she doubted it would be as easy for her to pass.

Draco watched in the shadows in amusement as his ignorant wife inched towards the door, convinced there was some curse that prevented her from entering. Of course, there was no such thing, he had only insinuated so back at Hogwarts because she had pissed him off, but this was entertaining all the same. "Afraid, are we, lioness?" he smirked, crossing her arms at her pissed expression. "Not at all, ferret, just examining the differences between this house and my home" she said bravely, far more bravely then she felt. He was taunting her, the arse! Well, she would show him! Taking a deep breath, Hermione took a large step into the Manor, almost instinctively flinching just in case. Draco barked in amusement. The chit had balls, he would give her that!

Hermione soon realized nothing had befallen her and she felt rather foolish. Of course, her half blood daughter had been able to enter, so why shouldn't she have been able to? Her cheeks turning red in embarrassment, she straitened her shoulders and ignored Malfoys' snickering. Looking around, she spotted a house elf in a clean pillow case that was groveling towards Draco. "Master Draco! I is making your rooms ready for yous and the new miss and baby, Binky is!" the little elf with rather large eyes prostrated himself in front of Malfoy. Hermione sniffed in distaste. Of course, the Malfoy's owned several house elves….well, as the new Mrs. Malfoy, she could start making little socks for them….

Draco looked at her and shook his head, already knowing that look in the curly haired witch's eyes. If she thought she could set the elves free, miserable creatures that they are, she had another thing coming! Turning to the scraping elf, he spoke imperiously. "You will show Granger to her rooms in the East Wing, as was instructed, and inform my father I wish to see him in the Blue Study as soon as he is available." The elf nodded and immediately began to lead Hermione to the eastern side of the Manor and up an impressive stairway. "Miss is very lucky to have Master Draco as her new husband! I is being Master Draco's nanny since he was a baby and will be little miss' s new nanny" Binky told her as they passed door after door before stopping in front of a white and gold trimmed door.

Opening it, Binky proceeded to inform her that he himself had cleaned the rooms and made all of the baby's arrangements. The room was impressive and rather generous considering she was the 'mudblood invader'. Decorated in blues and silvers, there was a four poster canopy large enough for her and three others as well as a vanity, a dressing table, and little odds and ends. To her left was another door, which she found to be her wardrobe. On the other side of the room was a private sitting room done in creams and gold. Having a similar arraignment at her own estate, she was pleased to note she had a study past the sitting room that was large enough to house her book collection and a writing table charmed to always be stocked with parchment and ink. All in all, it was wonderful.

"Binky, where is my daughter to be housed?" she asked politely, smiling at the little creature. "Little miss is being right across the hallway, close by Binky" was the reply, and she followed him across the hall to a door marked with a pink ribbon on the gold handle. Entering it, she was pleased to see they were up to par with her own rooms and were tastefully done in creams and pinks. What had actually shocked her was the presence of Narcissa Malfoy cradling Cordelia in a charmed rocking chair. The infant was sleeping and had apparently been changed, as she was in a new nappy, looking quite content. Narcissa handed the child to Binky and walked up to Hermione. "Binky will look after the child well, he was my son's care giver when he was a baby." She informed the witch, indicating that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Well, she would set her strait right here then.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I must thank you for your hospitality, and appreciate your diligence with Cordelia's care. However, I would prefer to look after her myself. I am her mother, after all." She said as courteously as possible, not realizing the elf was still within hearing range. Immediately, he groveled before her. "Had Binky upset Miss??? I is doing everything I's knows how to care for little miss! I's is not meaning to offend Miss!" he cried, looking as if he were about punish himself any second for being 'bad'. Realizing her mistake too late, she pursed her lips. "Oh no, Binky, you haven't offended me in any way! I simply wish to care for Cordelia myself, do you understand?" she asked hopefully. Binky grabbed is ears and pulled. Hard. "I is upsetting Miss!" he wailed, "Miss doesn't trust Binky with little miss! Miss thinks Binky a bad elf!" He continued to pull his ears and Hermione knew she had to compromise, fast. "Alright Binky, I do trust you, you haven't upset me at all. You may look after Cordelia, of course." She said, not missing Narcissa's small smirk of triumph. _I've been played, she thought!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The week passed slowly, for she only had Binky and Cordelia for company. Once in a while, Narcissa would sit with her granddaughter, but she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Lucius or Draco other then at the odious former dinners she was forced to share with them every evening. She had written to both Harry and Ron, as well as her anxious parents. Her parents were very insistent on visiting the Manor and seeing their grandchild as well as meeting her new husband. They had, of course, been told about the law and how she actually loathed her husband but they understood the marriage would be annulled in 5 years time. In their minds, she would still be young enough to marry a 'real' husband. Hermione knew she couldn't put off the inevitable forever and immediately called Binky. As much as she tried to give the poor elf socks, the creature would always wail that he had displeased her and would try to punish himself, so she had soon stopped and gave in. "What can Binky do for Miss?" he asked, almost hesitantly. "Can you please inform Draco I wish to see him in my rooms as soon as possible?" she asked, making sure to ask nicely. Bopping his head, the elf disappeared.

Half an hour later, the blonde finally made an appearance. "What?" was all he said. "My parents wish to visit and see you and Cordelia." She watched him make a face at the thought of muggles in his home and having to actually interact with them. "You're going to do it anyways, aren't you? I'll inform Father so he won't curse them on sight," he dared to smirk at her, insolent whelp! "You do that, Malfoy. I will write to them and tell them they are _most welcome_ to your home." She smiled sickeningly sweet as he grimaced.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

What will happen to Hermione's poor muggle parents??? R and R 


	8. With All the Inbreeding You People Do

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the plot and any characters not canon.

Thank you to all my reviewers and all your positive feedback!

**Chapter Eight: "Yes, your son is very good looking, Mrs. Malfoy. However, my wife and I were grateful that Draco didn't have a third eye somewhere, what, with all the inbreeding you people do."**

A week had passed before the Dr. Grangers could arrange a visit to their daughters' "prison", as Hermione had termed it in her invitation. Hermione wrung her hands together nervously while pacing her room. _Gods, don't let the Malfoys harm my family, she thought anxiously._ Draco kept coming around to smirk at her all afternoon, gods only knew why. There was a nasty lump in the pit of her rather empty stomach and it was getting bigger and bigger….."Miss's parents have arrived!" an elf's squeaky voice started her out of her ruminations. Throwing open the door, she crossed over the hall to Cordelia's room, gently picking the child up from her frothy lace crib. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she calmly made her way to the formal reception room. As she expected, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all stood in a line across from her parents, neither making a move to greet each other. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were a rather handsome couple, if she did say so herself.

Dr. Charles Granger was a rather tall man with thick brown hair and brown eyes. His features were pleasant and even though he was uncomfortable, his posture was impeccable, dictating his breeding. At his side was his lovely wife, Dr. Ophelia Granger, a willowy woman with her long blonde hair pulled back in a stylish twist. Hermione smiled at the pair, approaching them with the pink and blonde bundle.

"Mum, Dad, this is Cordelia," she simply said, handing the baby to her grandmother. "Oh Darling! She's a doll!" Ophelia practically squealed, greedily tightening her hold on Cordelia. Draco rolled his eyes. Disgusting display of emotions, if you asked him. She was just a half blood, nothing to be proud of in his book. Narcissa finally cleared her throat as a way of reminding the muggles that she and her family were still there. Hermione looked sheepish before she remembered her manners. "Oh! Dad, Mum, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…and their son, Fe- I mean Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, these are my parents, Drs. Charles and Ophelia Granger."

Lucius looked less than thrilled with the proffered hands of both muggles but shook them with a less than enthusiastic handshake of his own. Narcissa was slightly better with a head nod of acknowledgement but had to elbow her son not so subtly to remind him of his manners. "Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. Shall we retreat to the sitting room?" Hermione asked, falling into the role of hostess. Leading them away to a green and silver (typical) room, she noticed again that her unfortunate in-laws sat as far away as possible from the 'muggle scum' that were her parents. Resisting the urge to curse the rudeness out of them, the petite brunette sat at her parents' sides and let the non-conversation unfold. "So….I understand that your ministry has taken quite a dive in the popularity polls as of late with this _law_." Charles directed towards Lucius. The elder blond sneered, insulted that this _muggle_ would dare to presume ANYTHING about the wizarding ministry. "Yes, I dare say. I don't think that this law has made anyone in _this_ room very happy." Hermione's eyes widened. The nerve of that long haired prat…..

"Indeed, Hermione has spoke of nothing else as of late in her frequent letters. Charles and I can't tell you how _relieved_ we are that all this nonsense will disappear after five years. Five _long_ years, yes, but at least my Hermione will still be young enough to marry a _real_ husband. I'm sure your Draco will have no problem finding another wife." Ophelia smiled prettily, showing off her pearly white teeth. Hermione resisted the urge to giggle. She knew exactly what her mother was up to, after all, Hermione had learned the art of snobbery from the master. Narcissa looked quite affronted. It was delightful.

"Let me assure you, Dr. Granger, that it is not _my_ child that will be left without a spouse. Draco is, _was_, one of the most sought after husbands in England! Our family is one of the oldest in our world, his bloodlines are impeccable, and he is most handsome as you can see. Your Hermione, on the other hand, while smart for her kind, was _never_ on any families most sought after bride list." Hermione snapped her jaw together to stop from getting up and slapping the woman. How dare she insult her in front of her own parents….

Draco couldn't contain his glee at watching his mother cut down the mudblood. Good, she was getting to uppity and deserved a lesson on who her betters were. Smirking, he watched as Granger clenched her hands and teeth, knowing she would do nothing that could possible spell harm for her parents. He looked to the female muggle and was surprised at her calm exterior, as if his mother's not so veiled insults didn't bother her one iota. "Yes, your son is very good looking, Mrs. Malfoy. However, my wife and I were grateful that Draco didn't have a third eye somewhere, what, with all the inbreeding you people do." With that, Charles wiped the smirk right off of the younger blonde's face.

"I suppose we can't fault you for your thinking, however antiquated it may be. Without modern science, I dare say that the wizarding community sadly lacks any study of genetics. If it did, you would most certainly know that inbreeding spells disaster for any unfortunate offspring, no pun intended. From my understanding, all, what do you call yourselves, purebloods? Yes, all purebloods are related to each other somehow or another, correct? Not distantly related either, but rather closely? Science has proven that children, generation after generation of inbreeding, mutate and suffer both physically and mentally. Hermione has told us that squibs are often the result of this. Draco is not a squib, is he?" Charles continued, staring at Draco like he was a slide underneath a microscope, just waiting to be studied.

Lucius stood up swiftly in anger and pulled his wand out of his cane. "How dare you insinuate my family, my _heir_, is anything less than a wizard!" he spat, nearly cursing the ignorant couple into oblivion. Hermione had stood up just as quickly, wand at the ready, and was countering him. "Turnabout is fair play, Malfoy. You always want to talk blood, well, there it is then. All the years that YOU and YOUR family have told me, and other wizards and witches like me, that we have 'dirty blood' and don't deserve to practice magic, and in a few generation, purebloods may stop producing magical children! It'll be squibs from here on out! Rather ironic, don't you think?" the curly haired witch taunted back, wand rolling lazily in her fingertips. All the while the Grangers were sitting calmly on the love sofa, watching the scene unfold before them. Narcissa and Draco stood to be by their patriarchs' side.

"I think it's best we take our leave, darling. We have a late tea with you father, the Earl, and you know how he is about tardiness." Ophelia stood and brushed off her expensive clothing. Handing the forgotten child back to her daughter, she waited for her husband to stand as well. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I wish we could say it was a pleasure, but we both know that would have been rather dishonest." Nodding her goodbyes, she hugged Hermione and kissed Cordelia before turning away towards the exit. Her father doing the same, Hermione wished with all her heart she could follow them back to her home.

After hearing the massive from door close, the muggleborn turned to face her red faced in-laws and husband. Just as Draco opened his mouth to say something, a large tawny owl swept in and stopped in front of the brunette. Attempting to get the parchment untied from the birds foot single handedly, she finally gave up and dropped Cordelia into her vitriolic husbands arms with a muttered "make youself useful" and grabbed the parchment before directed the owl to the kitchens to a treat. Unrolling the note, her eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

_Mione,_

_Laura finally popped out the twins! Come to the Burrow as soon as you can and don't bring the ferret._

_Love,_

_RW_

Omg the next generation continues! R and R


	9. There's Only So Many Times

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for non canon characters

I'm so flattered by all the positive response and favorite story requests!

**Chapter Nine: "Really Ronald, There's Only So Many Times You Can Drop a Baby On the Head Before Permanent Damage Sets In, I Mean….Look at Malfoy."**

"The Weasels are multiplying….fantastic. Just what England needs more of: Rodents." Draco sneered at Hermione while she grabbed the baby back from him and raced up the stairs in excitement. Belatedly, she waved her wand lazily behind her and was rewarded by a few choice swear words by the prat. Smirking, she hurried to change and clothe Cordelia before flooing over to Diagon Alley. It had occurred to her during her flight up the stairs that the Malfoys were rich. Yes, she had always known this but in this instance, it meant something GOOD for her friend, as in an unlimited shopping spree for baby gifts for the newborn Weasleys, courtesy of one Draco Malfoy. Giddy, Hermione gathered up a few baby supplies and threw them in a baby bag before snuggling the tiny blonde into a comfortable position and flooing them to Diagon Alley.

The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't as crowded as of late, and she knew she could thank her Death Eater father-in-law and his pathetic cronies for that. Despite all the commotion of the _law_ and the chaos that has ensued, the Ministry still couldn't take her mind off the upcoming war. She had yet to see anything suspicious in her new abode but that didn't really mean anything. While Lucius wouldn't slip and tell her anything of importance, she was almost certain that her foolish arrogant husband would eventually try and scare her with veiled threats. These threats could possibly lead her somewhere and she could use the information to her advantage, or possibly to the Order's advantage.

Adjusting the baby in her arms, she casts a wandless weightless charm on the bundle before making her way to the most exclusive baby shop in the alley, Bouncing Babes. Once inside, she was shocked to see Millicent Goldstein-Bulstrode with her long suffering husband, former Ravenclaw prefect Anthony. What surprised her even more was the tiny bundle in the large brunette's arms. Spotting her, the golden haired man smiled and waved at her. Turning to see what got into her husband, Millicent frowned and rolled her eyes. Choosing to ignore the woman, Hermione made her way over to say hello to her former classmate.

"Granger! How are you?" Anthony shook her hand enthusiastically before leading her over to Millicent, who grunted her greeting. Ignoring his wife, the blonde scooped up the small bundle from woman's arms and presented him proudly to the curly haired witch. "This is Wesley Goldstein. He just arrived last week." Anthony preened at his progeny. Smiling at his enthusiasm, she peered down and was thankful to see that the boy favored his father rather than inheriting his mother's unfortunate looks. While he did have downy locks of black hair like his mothers', the child's features were small and proportionate like his fathers'. Grinning, she congratulated him on his son and continued to make small talk, mentioning that Ron had just had twins. "Blimey! Twins, eh? I don't think I'd be able to handle TWO of these little poopers at the same time" the Ravenclaw laughed before cooing at her own daughter and making a joke about a future betrothal. "Think about it Granger. Our grandchildren would be brilliant!" Shaking her head in amusement, they were interrupted by a rather disgruntle Millicent and a rather patient shopkeeper, who was waiting to be paid for their purchases. Bidding her luck and farewell, the mismatched couple exited the shop with their packages.

Turning to the newly available shop girl, Hermione made a list of all the things newborns need and doubled up the order. Realizing she was in the dark about the sex of the children, the girl suggested yellow and green as good neutral alternatives to pink and blue. After a good hour of searching the store and adding everything she possibly could to her order, Cordelia was beginning to get fussy and Hermione finally concluded her shopping. Paying the witch hastily and shrinking the rather large packages into her baby bag, she found the nearest floo and yelled "The Burrow!"

* * *

The scene that greeted her was pure chaos. Upon exiting the fireplace, she was immediately accosted by Fred and George, who immediately begin telling her what hell it's been at the Burrow with either newborns or hormonal witches running around the place. Molly immediately exited the kitchen, pinched both her grown son's ears for being impertinent, before smiling and hugging Hermione and taking Cordelia from her. "Oh she's looking a bit peaky dear, but not to worry, I just whipped up a few bottles for Rose and Hugo and there's plenty left over for this beauty here." Was all the reassurance the brunette witch needed before running into a rather frazzled looking Ron.

"Mione! Oh thank Merlin you're here! Laura's been going absolutely bonkers since the birth and it would really help if you could maybe say a few words of encouragement to her….to get her out of my hair!!!" the red head tugged his hair for emphasis. "Mum said it's normal for witches to sometimes go through 'changes' once she has babies but Laura has been driving me absolutely mad! Every five seconds it's 'Do you love me?' to 'No one loves me' and she cries all the time! Can you believe that? She CRIES and hardly can even look at the twins. I just don't understand it and that's driving ME bonkers!!!!"

Hermione paused for a moment before following Ron up the stairs to his room. She had heard of this happening to muggle women after giving birth. The doctors called it postpartum depression, where the mother falls into a depression of sorts and won't look after her baby, usually caused by the drop in hormones afterbirth. She had no idea it could happen to witches as well! She thought of telling Ron but usually the mother will recover after a bit. He wouldn't understand it anyhow. Hermione vowed to come and visit Laura as much as possible to get her through this, if not for herself then for Ron and the babies.

When they finally reached the redheads' room, Laura was laying on the bed looking out of the window. In the corner were two cribs that had seen better days, but most importantly were the contents of the cribs. Coming closer, Ron picked up a pale, freckled body with a patch of blonde wispy hair on his head. "This is Hugo. I think he looks just like Laura, freckles and brown eyes with that blonde hair." A tender look came into his blue eyes when he held his son and Hermione almost cried for being so happy for her best friend. Reaching out to take the boy, the brunette cooed at him before going over to the listless blonde on the bed. "Laura, look at how beautiful your son is! He looks just like his mother. You should be very proud." She tried showing the baby to his mother, but she just blinked and nodded. Biting her lip, she returned over to the cribs and placed Hugo back into his bed. Ron smiled sadly. "She has good and bad days, Mum says it's because her magic's' all out of whack from the birth. She says it happens to a few witches and it's sad to see at first but they recover in a bit."

Hermione nodded before going to the next crib, where another pale body lay, blemish free with wavy bright red hair. "My little Rose, now she's all Weasley!" the tall boy announced proudly, scooping up the girl and making raspberries on her little belly, making her squirm. Upon closer inspection, she noted that Rose not only had Ron's red hair but also his blue eyes and nose. She was beautiful. "Well Ron, you've done alright for yourself then, haven't you? A boy and a girl all in one go." She joked before settling the baby bag that was still on her shoulder down on a nearby table. "I've gone ahead and gotten you some things for the children and I want you to know that it was bought with Malfoy money, so that should make you feel good." Hermione laughed. Getting the shrunken packages out, she quickly enlarged them again and suddenly, the room was engulfed in baby finery.

"I wanted to get more, but Cordy was getting a bit fussy." She admitted as a look of shock came over Ron's face before turning into a huge smile. "So Malfoy actually allowed you access to his precious accounts?" he asked, pawing through a few things. "No, that's the best part. As his wife I am entitled to everything his has, trust funds not withstanding. I could blow through his money and there isn't a blessed thing he could do about it but grin and bear it." She laughed, deciding to sit on the edge of Laura's bed. The blonde turned to her and snorted. "The Malfoy's buying things for Weasley's, that's a new one." Hermione was unsure of how to respond, and for a moment thought maybe she had gone a bit overboard. "Well I think it's brill, Mione, I mean, that prat owes you everything you are entitled to and since you're buying things for your goddaughter, it's alright in my books." Ron smiled, handing Rose to her. The Gryffindor witch looked at the baby in wonder. Her goddaughter, Rose. It had a nice ring to it. She had yet to decide which of her boys would be godfather to Cordelia but it became clear now. She would have Harry be godfather to her daughter and Ron would more than likely be godfather to Harry's child and it would be perfect. "Yeah, I was thinking Harry would be godfather to Hugo and of course who better to be godmother to my daughter but my best friend?" he smiled at her. Who indeed.

**************

After an eventful visit, Hermione went back downstairs to collect her now fed and changed daughter. "What an easy baby, Hermione, and such an angel." Molly complemented her honorary grandchild before Ron appeared with a crying Hugo in his arms. The poor child was fussing so much that Ron had to catch him a few time before he fell out of his arms. "Really Ronald, there's only so many times you can drop a baby on the head before permanent damage sets in, I mean….look at Malfoy." She quipped before double checking the baby bag on her arm and saying her goodbyes before flooing back to Malfoy Manor.

Upon arrival, she immediately missed the warmth of the Burrow and took in the silence around her before depositing Cordelia into her room and unloading the bag. Suddenly, the nursery door blew open and there stood a rather irate blonde with a parchment in his clenched hand. "Yes dear?" she raised an eyebrow at his dramatic entrance. "What the _fuck_ are you doing spending 500 galleons at Bouncing Babes?! For the Weasel and his pathetic measly mouthed offspring! If you wanted to donate to charity so badly, Mother has preferences that DON'T include gutter trash!" Draco yelled, shaking the statement at her. She smiled calmly. "First of all, Malfoy, what I do with _our_ money is my business. Second of all, I was buying things for our goddaughter, Rose Weasley."

As a fine blonde eyebrow rose, Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "_Our _goddaughter? As if I could possibly be associated with that pack of rampant weasels." Hermione's smile got bigger, which caused more narrowing of Draco's eyes. "Not _just_ associated, Malfoy, nooo we're all FAMILY now. If anything unfortunate were to happen to Ron or Laura, Rose would become our daughter and live with us. One biiiggg happy family. With me, you, your mum and dad, and of course, Cordelia, who I'm sure would be _thrilled_ with a new sibling. Oh, you would _love_ her, she looks _just _like Ron with her red hair and blue eyes. She even has his nose. " she smiled sweetly, pretending to enjoy the image she just laid out for her now green looking husband. Good, insufferable gnat, she hoped the thought of having Rose come to live with him as a living reminder of his mortal enemy would make him work extra hard to make sure the Weasley's never went under attack from his Death Eater scumbag friends.

Draco stared at her, unsure of what her angle was. If she was trying to hint that they should have another child, the thought alone made him want to vomit his dinner, so that was absolutely out. If she was trying to tell him she would have rather married the pitiful weasel, well, so what? He would have rather married almost anyone else too. Lastly, if she was trying to ensure that her little friend and his disgusting family were left alone from attack on threat of a child, well, that was a rather foolish assumption on her part. While he would like to pretend he and his family were a part of the inner circle closest to the Dark Lord, the truth was rather the opposite. Ever since that unfortunate scene in the Department of Mysteries a few years ago, the Malfoys were a bit on the outs with the Death Eaters. Even with the task of letting His followers into Hogwarts, which he passed, the Malfoys were no more than a bank for Him. He snorted to himself, he'll be damned before he let the mudblood think for one minute he was anything less than a big, bad Death Eater. Kept her mouth shut…most of the time.

Suddenly, before he had a chance to retort, a house elf, he couldn't be bothered with its name, popped in and curtsied. "Master Malfoy is wanting yous in his study right aways." It said before popping out again. Sneering at the know-it-all, he left and made his way down to another part of the manor before stopping at a large oak door and knocking. "Enter" was all he heard from the other side, but that was per the usual greeting he received from his father. Opening the solid door, he quickly shut it behind him and waited to be asked to sit. He didn't have to wait long and sank into one of the blue arm chairs, looking curiously at his father. Lucius, for one, looked tired and even had his reading glasses perched on his nose as he over looked a piece of parchment. Draco knew better then to interrupt him.

"Son, we have received a great honor, one that you will have to prepare yourself for. It is not going to be easy on any of us, least of all your mudblood wife and daughter." The older man finally spoke up, without looking up to his only son. "Anything that caused discomfort for Granger is always a good thing in my books, Father. It's not like I wanted this fecking marriage anyway." Draco scoffed at the thought of helping the brunette bitch with anything. Lucius finally put down the parchment and locked eyes with his heir. Silver met silver and Draco could see the red in his father's eyes, the tiny lines at the corners of those eyes that gave away the age of a man who to him would always remain ageless. This didn't bode well. "The Dark Lord has chosen Malfoy Manor as his new home. We are to afford him all the graciousness of good hosts and make sure He lacks for nothing. We cannot afford to cause Him _displeasure_ and that includes keeping that dirty bitch out of his way. I don't care what you have to do to make sure He never sees her or hears her offspring, but get it done. I am unaware if He knows of your marriage to her or your required offspring but it wouldn't surprise me one bit if He does. Any friend of the insufferable Potter has always been under surveillance and the mudblood is the obvious brains behind anything Potter does."

Letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, Draco looked out of the window that overlooked the rose gardens. His mother was bending over to clip a few of the roses to place on the dinner table, a task she looked forward to everyday unless the weather dictated otherwise. He assumed it her 'me time' and made sure he never had to interrupt her. Would she still be able to do this otherwise meaningless task with Him breathing down their necks? Somehow, the answer came back negative. Now, what was he going to do about Granger?

* * *

How bad is life going to get for Hermione? R and R


	10. I Want You to Go Away

Thank you everyone for your positive feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character's you recognize as canon

**Chapter Ten: "I want you to go away"**

With a few mumbled words involving the 'Dark Lord' and 'staying here', Hermione was informed of her imminent doom, or, so it felt like. She had to find a way to reach the Order and let them know, since owling and flooing were now going to be monitored and out of the question. Racing thoughts filled her head while she flipped though her belongings before stumbling across a long forgotten item, a galleon. Not just any galleon, no, but the same coin she had oh so ingeniously spelled a few years ago to read short messages. The brunette witch paused and thought about the chances that either Ron or Harry would actually have the galleon on their person. Small, true, but it was all she could do on short notice. She grabbed her wand and tapped her message into the glittering gold surface before tapping it away to its duplicates.

Slipping her own coin into her robe pocket, she quickly crossed the hallway to check on the baby. Unsurprisingly, the tall Malfoy matriarch was already there fussing over her grandchild. It was sight she had grown used to over the weeks at Malfoy Manor, but was no less awkward when she ran into Narcissa. "I want you to go away" came a quiet voice from the crib. Hermione blinked her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Mrs. Malfoy, with all due respect, she IS my child…." She started, astounded by the older woman's audacity. Righting herself from hunching over the crib, the blonde raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. "No, you stupid girl, I didn't mean from this room. I want you to go away from the Manor with my grandchild. Take her and stay in one of the other Malfoy properties. France is lovely this time of year, the child will like it."

Hermione gaped at the suggestion. Up and run, that was her solution? Obviously this woman was never a Gryffindor. "I know you understand that remaining here would not only be detrimental to your own health, but it could be deadly for your daughter. The Dark Lord does not tolerate half bloods easily, but I will tell you right now that my sister, Bellatrix, suffers them even less. You are an adult and admittedly capable with a wand, but Cordelia is just a child. Will you watch over her twenty four hours a day to protect her from not only my sister, but a whole order hell bent on the destruction of mudbloods and half bloods?" Narcissa turned to her and came closer, as if to tell her something in confidence. "You will go to France and stay in the villa there. No one will bother you or even think about you and, most importantly, if no one is thinking of you, no one will be thinking about your child. I had a house elf go on ahead and prepare the villa for your arrival, you will want for nothing." She said in a matter of fact.

It sounded too good to be true. "What's the catch? There must be something that you're not telling me or else why wouldn't have Malfoy sent me there to begin with instead of coming here? No, the law states that I have to live with my husband or his family. Running away won't change anything." The curly haired witch bit her lip in frustration. Narcissa sighed and ran a perfectly manicured hand through her blonde mane, mussing it up slightly. Hermione had never seen this woman anything but composed. "There is someone of Malfoy blood living there, qualifying it as an acceptable home for you. The reason my son didn't dump you there in the first place was that he doesn't want anyone to know about her and if that meant suffering your presence here, then so be it." Hermione's ears perked up. Her? A mysterious Malfoy relation no one had ever seen or heard of? Interesting.

"Who lives there? I was under the impression that both your in-laws had passed some years ago…." Hermione started but was halted when Narcissa walked over to the vanity that housed many of Cordelia's things and then magicked it to move over to the left a few inches. The pureblood then opened a door Hermione had no idea was there and disappeared into it for a few seconds before returning with a small photo in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she handed it to the young muggleborn in front of her. Hermione watched in fascination as a beautiful blonde baby, no more than a year old, bounced happily on a younger Narcissa's lap. The child would look up and coo at her mother, who beamed back down proudly before the cycle of the photo started again. "Is this…your daughter?" she asked slowly, processing the information. Narcissa took the photo back and nodded. "She was born three years before Draco, in the summer as well. This used to be her nursery, actually, with the accompanying sitting room behind that door over there." Was all she said, tucking the photo into her deep blue robes.

Hermione said nothing as she walked to Cordelia's crib and looked into the sleeping childs' face. If she thought the resemblance to Draco was uncanny, seeing that photo of a female Malfoy was like looking at a picture of her own child. "Yes, she is almost a replica of my Cassiopeia. It was unsettling at first for me and, I'm sure, for my husband." Hermione rolled her eyes. Another constellation name, how original. "So, Cassiopeia lives in this French villa? Why?" she asked, curious to know more about the missing Malfoy. Narcissa sat heavily down into the rocking chair, the memories becoming too much for her. "Well, since you're a mud- muggleborn, you wouldn't know that magical children always display small outbursts of magic throughout their childhood. Some children even display their talents as young as six months. Draco, for instance, floated a house elf out of an open window when he was only eight months old." Hermione snorted. Even as a baby, Malfoy was evil. Narcissa continued on. "Cassiopeia, however, never displayed such magic and I was told by healers from all over the world that her magic was simply storing up and once she got her wand, she would be fine. My mother told me the child was a squib and all these healers were useless but Lucius and I refused to listen. We were too proud to admit any offspring of ours could be a squib. After I had Draco, and he started showing signs of magic, we began to think that maybe we, as pure as our blood was, _had_ produced a squib. Lucius became embarrassed and could hardly bear to look at her. He insisted that she be sent to go live away from his son, his _heir_, and so, she was shipped off without so much as a fuss to France. She had nannies until she came of age and now lives there alone, as a muggle. Lucius refuses to acknowledge her and has in turn, taught Draco the same mentality. I send her letters when possible but I think she is rather content to live her life." Narcissa was close to tears, the thought of her child being happy living like a _muggle_.

Hermione, for one, was gob smacked. A _squib Malfoy_? It was almost an oxymoron. It surely explained a lot though, at least Narcissa's attitude towards Cordelia. "Is she aware that you want to send us there?" she asked, waiting for the older woman to compose herself. "Yes" was the only response she received. The brown haired woman paused, unsure if she should voice her question. It would explain even more about the mysterious Malfoy's. "Is she the reason you hate muggleborns?" she asked quietly, summoning up the courage. The older woman's blue eyes shot right through to her core. "Yes" came the resigned response. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. If a person of no magical background could be called the greatest witch of her age, while a woman of the purest blood couldn't even levitate a feather, she could see the perceived unfairness. Accept it, no, but at least understanding was better than nothing.

Hermione headed to the doorway before turning back to the ruminating witch. "When do we leave?"

************

A few hours later, there Hermione stood with her trunk filled to the brim with her and Cordelia's belongings. The small child cooed from her crib as her grandmother gently lifted her up and cuddled her quickly before handing her over to the babe's mother. Wordlessly shrinking the trunk and placing it inside the muggleborns' robes, Narcissa stood back and tried to memorize her grandchild's face, for she might not be seeing her for quite some time. Reaching into her own robes, the older witch produced a small trinket and handed it over to Hermione. "It'll active in one minute. I will tell my son that I have taken care of the situation and he will not know where you are, for both of your sakes. I will send over anything you need, just write to me on this parchment and it will appear on its replica here." She handed her a plain piece of parchment before stepping back once more. Hermione started to feel the pull in her belly of the portkey in her hand. "Good bye."

When she landed on her feet again, she was in a large living room of sorts. Checking on her daughter and satisfied she was ok, she looked down to her right and saw a small house elf with a tiny stripped pillow case dress on. "Miss will come this way" was all the elf said, leading her to door, which opened up to an open window hallway. It was very different from the stuffiness of Malfoy Manor. She liked it here already. Following the elf and adjusting Cordelia as needed, they came to a doorway that opened up to a lovely, comfortable bedroom. No sitting room, but still large in itself. "This is Miss's room. I's show you the nursery. I's take care of babies before." The elf led her out of the room and down two doors. "Lil Miss will stay here." Hermione surveyed the small nursery and nodded before setting Cordelia down to change her. Her ears pricked at the sound of approaching footsteps when suddenly, the door burst open and a petite blonde woman entered.

Hermione took a second to peruse her newly discovered sister in-law. Dressed in a muggle sundress, with her long blonde hair swinging around her shoulders, Cassiopeia Malfoy was every inch a beautiful as her parentage would indicate. "You must be my new sister! Welcome to Château d'Malfoy." The sunny blonde beamed. While not surprised at the French lilt to the girl's voice, she _was_ taken aback by the happiness behind it. _'Sister?' she thought in amusement._ "Oh! And this must be my niece, Cordelia…She is lovely!" the French girl continued, cooing at the gurgling baby. "Hello, I'm Hermione. You must be Cassiopeia. Thank you for having us over here on such short notice." The younger girl smiled shyly. "But of course! You are family, yes? And my own brother's wife and daughter, how could I say no? Please, call me Cassi, it's is less…stuffy, no? Only my mama calls me Cassiopeia." The twenty one year old laughed.

"Well, Cassi, it is a pleasure. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect when I got here…" Hermione started but was waved off by Cassi. "I know, I know, you must have been expecting someone like my mama, yes?" she had a tinkling laugh, but picked up Cordelia and held her close. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up a bit from embarrassment and mumbled in agreement. Cassi started to walk out of the room, leaving the brunette no choice but to follow. The tanned blonde led her to a doorway that led to the gardens. Hermione gasped at the beauty surrounding her. As far as the eye could see, flowers of all makes and colors surrounded her and led to a cliff. Walking a bit in awe, she turned back to Cassi. "Where exactly are we?" The blonde smiled and replied "We are on the border of Monaco. That, my Cherie, is the Mediterranean Sea."

The brunette was surprised. She had never been this far south in France before. It was liberating. Smiling to herself, she began to walk back to her sister in-law. "Cassi, I think this place is perfect."

*******************

Walking back inside a little while later, Hermione decided to explore the villa. Passing a large library (a plus), she noticed a distinct lack of fireplaces. Correction, she noticed a distinct lack of _floo powder_ by the fireplaces. Frowning slightly, she found Cassi and asked her if she had simply run out. Wide blue eyes looked back in surprise. "Didn't Mama tell you? There's no floo connection here. For my own protection, she says. There's an owlry not too far away if you drive." Now that threw the Gryffindor witch for a loop. "You drive?" Cassi nodded, grinning. "My last nanny taught me, seeing as we are not exactly near a main city. Did you want to go to the village? You are muggleborn, so you drive then, yes?" Hermione thought back to the last time she actually drove a car…with her mother screaming in the passenger seat to stop tailgating and to watch out for the pedestrians. Shaking the memory from her head she smiled at Cassi and nodded. "I will watch the baby, then, and you will let Mama know you and Cordelia are settled in. We should look into acquiring a car seat, don't you think? The country is beautiful and the petite would love it." The blonde began to lead Hermione to the front door, which led to a garage that housed a black Mercedes. Of course, though she was a squib, Cassi was _still_ a Malfoy and therefore, had an expensive car. Cassi grabbed the keys off of a key rack to her left and handed them to her. "If you follow the road all the way up about three miles, make a right at the fork and go until you see the village. You'll be able to see it because you're magical, my Nanny always had to guide me before." She rattled off directions before grinning at the curly haired girl. Hermione waved goodbye and started the engine with no trouble. Making her way out of the driveway, she took off down the scenic country road.

She began to notice the beginnings of a village after about 20 minutes of driving and was thrilled to be around people again, not just her oppressing husband and in-laws. Finding a spot out of the way to park, she began her walk into the quaint French village. She had taken French in primary school but she was definitely rusty. Well, this would be a great opportunity to brush up then. Witches and wizards smiled and nodded their greeting to her as she finally found the owlery. Not needing to write the Malfoy matriarch there, since she had her duplicating parchment, she settled to write to Harry first and foremost about all the goings on at Malfoy Manor and her new residency in France. Spelling the words to be read only by Harry, she had asked him to reply to her using Hedwig, so she could reply back right away. Next was a letter to her parents, whose worry for her had increased once they visited her at the manor and saw what she was dealing with. She reassured them she and Cordelia were perfectly fine and taking a vacation in France. Lastly was a letter to the Weasley's, with kind words for Laura and telling Ron to speak to Harry as soon as possible.

Satisfied with letters, she owled them off and decided to take a turn around the village. She noticed that the French wizarding community was much nicer than their English counterpart. Even though she was a stranger to them, everyone she crossed was friendly and talked to her, curious about her when their heard the English accent. She circulated the story she was visiting her sister in-law with her newborn while her husband was away on business. True enough anyway. After a few hours of wondering around, she stopped at a café and ordered a butterbeer. Taking out her duplicate parchment, she succinctly let her mother in-law that everything was fine and Cassi's greetings. She had thought it odd that Cassi didn't seem bothered by the fact that her family, for the most part, ignores her existence. She guessed just because Cassi's family forgot about her, didn't mean she forgot about them. A tear came into the young witch's eye when she thought of how lonely the blonde must have been. Well, now she and Cordelia were there and there would be no more loneliness allowed as far as Hermione was concerned.

************

Driving back to her new abode, she pulled in and was greeted by Cassi, who almost seemed to be waiting for her return. "I just get so excited, it has been so long since I had company! I have muggle friends but it is a relief for me that you know about magic and can fill me in on my family." Cassi sheepishly explained when she saw Hermione's expression. Checking on the baby, they sat down to a nice dinner of veal in a cozy dining room, which was a blessed change from the formal dinners back at the manor. The English witch regaled the blonde with stories of Hogwarts and the adventures she and her two blundering best friends had over the years. Sipping wine, her tongue became looser and by the end of dinner, the brunette was telling her about her hatred of one Draco Malfoy over the years.

Cassi giggled but looked up in confusion to her companion. "Cherie, but if you and my brother hated each other so much, how did you end up married?" Hermione gulped her remaining wine in response and shock. Narcissa obviously glossed over the marriage law and the forced marriage that resulted. "Uh, well, there was the law." Was all she could come up with. Blue eyes stared at her. "The marriage law" she tried again. Still no recognition. Sighing, Hermione adjusted herself uncomfortably in the chair. "Our Minister in England decided it would be brilliant to make people marry each other based on age and talent, and produce a child from said marriage. He somehow thought that wizards were going to die out and so, if you were at least 17, you got assigned a spouse. Well, guess who I got assigned…..and then we had to have Cordelia." She concluded, pouring herself another glass of chardonnay. Cassi's eyes were wide with disbelief. "That is horrible! I cannot believe that your government would be so barbaric! I had thought it odd that Draco would choose a muggleborn bride, no offense Cherie, but Mama never said a word about this law! That must be why she sent you here instead of being stuck in the Manor with a man you don't love….Vacation my foot!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. Hermione's mind was foggy with wine but also with the apparent web of lies Narcissa had spun for her daughter. Not telling her about the marriage law was one thing but telling her she was here on vacation? Hermione wondered if Cassi had any idea about her father's affiliations. Somehow, she doubted it. Deciding to leave it be, Hermione finished her second glass and said goodnight to her hostess.

*************

Life at the villa was not unpleasant for the Gryffindor witch. She received letters from Hedwig on a regular basis from Harry and the Weasleys back in England and she and Cassi went to the village every week with Cordelia to check the owlery for any letters from her parents. Harry had of course been worried when he got her letter but it was better than the panicked floo call he had received from Neville Longbottom about the message she left on the fake galleon when she first found out about Voldermort staying at Malfoy Manor. They were all ready to stage a rescue when they got her letter reassuring them about her safety. Harry's wife Daphne finally had their baby, a boy, who Harry of course named James Albus. According to Harry, he was the spitting image of him with dark messy hair but had Daphne's blue eyes. Ron had, predictably, been named godfather. He filled her in with Order news but there was no word on the state of things at Malfoy Manor. They just didn't have the resources to scale an attack on Him yet.

Cordelia continued to grow and Hermione nearly cried tears of joy when she levitated her bottle for the first time at seven months. She wrote her parents how cute the baby was when she tried to stand and fall back down again. Wispy blonde curls framed the girls' face that held large, wondering grey eyes. Cassi took muggle pictures of her as often as possible and had even bought a video camera that was constantly in her hand, much to Hermione's chagrin. It was useful, however, for capturing Cordelia's first word, 'elf', and first steps. Time passed by so fast that before she knew it, a whole year had passed since she and Cordelia first stepped foot in the villa. So many things had changed, it was hard to believe. Hermione herself was tanner and her hair lighter with all the sun she had been getting. Cordelia was over year old and walking and attempting communication. Cassi herself began to blossom in the company of the confident young witch, while her beliefs about her family began to wane. She knew there were things her sister in-law wasn't telling her about the real reason she had been sent to her. One day, she hoped the witch would stop shielding her from the truth.

A whole year and a half passed before Hermione reached for her duplicate parchment on evening and saw the words that sent her life crashing back down to Earth.

'_You are required back at the Manor. I will send a portkey by way of an owl that will activate on January 8__th__ at 3 pm exactly. NM'_

*****************

Oooo has anything changed at the Manor? Is Voldermort finally gone? R and R


	11. Your Powers of Observation Astound Me

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers You guys inspire me to keep writing…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as canon.

Chapter Eleven: "Well, Your Powers of Observation Continue to Astound Me Even After My Long Absence. Will the Wonders Never End?"

"Auntie!"

Cassi looked around and saw the impish blonde sneaking in on her from the hallway. It was amazing how much the child had developed from when she first set foot in the villa almost 2 years go. Cassi tried to not tear up at the thought of not seeing Cordelia or Hermione everyday, of not having someone to talk to or simply be around. She would be all alone again. In one large swoop, the young woman scooped up her baby niece and cuddled her to her chest. "I love you, little one." She said softly before the toddler squirmed to be put down again. "There you are! You, my darling, are getting to be far too smart for your own good, you know. I turn around for a minute and next thing I know, you're halfway to the other side of the villa." Hermione laughed at the running child. "Mummy, I'm here!" was all the tiny girl responded, holding her arms up and grinning, showing off her full set of baby teeth. "Yes, there you are indeed. Were you saying goodbye to Auntie like I told you?" Hermione winked conspiratorially at Cassie, who was watching the exchange with melancholy. It was January 8, and as promised, her mother had sent her daughter-in-law a port key in the shape of a baby rattle. The hour approached in which they would leave and forget about silly 'Auntie Cassi'. Sighing, she turned away and busied herself with arranging a pillow on her bed.

Hermione frowned slightly. She knew Cassi was upset about their departure, hell, she was too. The last thing the brunette witch wanted to do was up and leave the near paradise she and her child had called home for almost 2 years to return to a hellish and cold Malfoy Manor. She had no idea if Voldemort was still a 'guest' there along with his faithful flock, and she hadn't been able to get a reply from Narcissa. "Cassi, I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for Cordelia and I. You have become such an important part of our lives and we are the better for it." She said, walking towards the sighing squib. "It is I who should be thanking you, Cherie. You and the little one have brought so much life to this place and I will miss you so much, ma soeur." Cassi turned to the witch and hugged her tightly. All of a sudden, they both felt a small body attack their legs and looked down to see Cordelia attempting to get in between them. Laughing, Hermione picked up her daughter and they had a quick group hug. The only thing that could have ruined the moment was the clock striking three o'clock.

Looking up at the offending clock, Hermione wiped a few tears that had escaped down her cheek and picked up the toddler. "Goodbye Cassi, I promise I will see you soon." Pulling out the baby rattle with a free hand from her pocket, she made sure it was touching both her and the baby. "Au revoir…" was all Hermione heard before the world began to spin.

Landing with an "Oomph!" Hermione was greeted by her old rooms in Malfoy Manor. Feeling the squirming of her daughter, she set her down and looked around for any changes since the last time she was here. "Everything has been left alone, for the most part." The voice of Narcissa Malfoy startled her out of her reverie. The icy blonde stepped out of the corner and watched Cordelia with what could be described as fascination, if Narcissa was a normal human being that is. Spying the stranger, the tiny blonde ran to her mothers' legs and peered from behind. "Mummy who's that?" her high voice asked, the sound muffled by being so close to her mother's pants leg. Narcissa's face faulted for a millisecond before recovering. "I, young lady, am your grandmother. You will stop hiding behind your mother and come out here for me to properly look at you." She said regally, waiting for her instructions to be followed.

Hermione turned around and untangled the toddler from her legs and guided her to her front. Narcissa drew closer and looked at the girl before picking her up and making her way out of the room. Making a face, the younger witch followed her as they crossed the hallway to Cordelia's old nursery, which like her rooms, had remained untouched. Narcissa put the wriggling child down and watched as she ran to her mother once more.

"Cassi says hello, by the way."

The older witch stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the irreverent muggleborn. "I would keep all your thought about _Cassiopeia _to yourself and out of hearing range of anyone in this house if you wish to keep your heart beating." She hissed quietly leaving the room quickly without explanation. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. It had been less than fifteen minutes in this place and she already wished to be back in France.

A small but firm tug on her robes brought her attention back to the tiny person in front of her. "I want Elfi!" she huffed, pouting at the thought of not having her favorite toy right this second. Managing a small smile, the brunette stood up. "Mummy will get Elfi if you stay right here like a good girl, okay?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and waited for the child to agree. Smiling, she turned away and left the door open to cross back into her rooms to retrieve the beloved stuffed elf doll Cassi's own house elf had made himself for Cordelia. Unshrinking their luggage, she searched for the toy for a few minutes before spotting in hidden underneath some clothing. "Aha!" she smirked in success, she turned to walk back to the nursery but froze on the spot when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange in the nursery, petting her daughter's hair roughly, her baby's face was red and near tears. Dropping the toy, she quickly brandished her wand and pointed it at the Dark Lord's most loyal servant.

"I'm warning you, step away from my daughter right now or you won't live to regret it." The muggleborn hissed out furiously, wand arm steady and a curse at the tip of her tongue. The dark haired Azkaban escapee grinned sickeningly at Cordelia, ignoring Hermione's threat. "Such a beautiful child, she looks just like Draco….blonde hair, those eyes, even that pointed little chin…" Her hand suddenly gripped onto the girl's hair and tugged her face upwards. Hard. "I wonder if she bleeds just like Draco….or if she bleeds like the little half blood filth she really is."

Before she even had a chance to pull out her wand, Hermione sent a boil curse at the mad woman, sending Bellatrix flying back and covered in painful, oozing boils. "As long as she doesn't bleed like you do, Bellatrix." Hermione spat, grabbing a now sobbing Cordelia to her and keeping her wand trained on the sore covered woman, who was counter acting the curse as she spoke.

"You filthy mudblood! Sectumsempra!" Bellatrix hurled the deadly cutting curse at her. "Protego!" Hermione threw up her shield as quickly as possible, but the force knocked her and Cordelia back. "Crucio!" Bellatrix shot at them but Hermione barely dodged it, the force of the hex whipping her hair from her face.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A petrified Bellatrix fell down, a look of surprise on her unmovable face. Hermione whipped around in shock to see who fired the jinx that possibly saved their lives. She blinked slowly as the form of Draco Malfoy stepped closer into the room from the hallway, where he had shot at his aunt. The brunette held their daughter closer to her, trying to calm her sobs as the child wore herself out from crying. "You're back" was all he said as he looked at Cordelia with trepidation. "Yes, I see you brought the welcome wagon…"she replied, motioning to the now glaring female Death Eater, watching the exchange with malice.

"I ran into Mother downstairs who mentioned your arrival…and I knew my aunt was in the area, I figured she might stop by the nursery, so…." He fidgeted uncomfortably under Hermione's scrutiny, looking at the wall behind her to avoid her penetrating gaze. "Disappointed she didn't finish us off? But then again, how would that have looked to the Ministry for us to mysteriously die? Good show then, Malfoy." Hermione shifted the baby to her other hip, jolting the toddler into opening one tired grey eye. Draco felt his face turn red at her words, from anger or shame, he wasn't sure. "Mummy?" the girl asked sleepily, looking at Draco with curiosity. "Cordelia, that is your father, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione explained dryly. Cordelia continued to stare at him with fascination, unwittingly mirroring her father's expression. Suddenly shy, she buried her face into her mother's shoulder, away from the pureblood's gaze. "She's big" he stated, unsure of how to proceed with Hermione, seeing her as a mother figure instead of just 'the mudblood'. Not just any mother, but the mother of his own child….

"Well, your powers of observation continue to astound me even after my long absence. Will the wonders never end?" said mother figure retorted, rolling her eyes at the bane of her existence. Draco glared at her, and then looked down to the prone figure of his aunt, who was still watching them with her dark eyes. "You should probably take Cordelia to your rooms, I will ward them myself in a few minutes." Draco bit out, angry that she continued to confound him even after so long. Hermione bit back a scathing retort about what she SHOULD do with her daughter is none of his concern, but she was rather tired after her near death encounter and instead just turned away to exit without a word. There was always tomorrow, after all. Picking up the dropped and forgotten stuffed toy, she closed her door behind her.

The young man, looked away from her retreating figure and sighed at his own warring feelings inside himself. Seeing his own daughter after so long was stirring something inside him he wasn't even sure _existed_ up until a few minutes ago, something he couldn't even put a name to. His head was telling him he shouldn't give two shits about the half blood child and the less he knew about her, and she about him, the better. On the other hand, his heart, however cold it was, was ashamed that his own flesh and blood didn't recognize him as her father…..

Hermione felt the wards the ferret promised being erected as she set the sleeping toddler on the soft duvet covered bed. Placing the elf toy in her arms, Cordelia instinctively cuddled it closer to her and stuck her thumb in her mouth, much to her mother's chagrin. Covering her with a small blanket she had packed, the muggleborn witch turned to her writing desk and summoned her favorite quill to her as she reached for a piece of parchment. First things first, she had to write to Cassi and let her know of her arrival, careful to leave out her 'welcoming committee' and leaving the letter rather bland. Hermione knew all her letters in and out of the Manor were now subject to interception and, therefore, she had to be economic with her words. Secondly, she reached for her DA galleon she kept on her person at all times and pressed her wand to the glossy surface, letting Harry know she arrived back but ran into trouble and to keep her updated on any of the Order's goings on via the galleon. Under no circumstances were they to write to her.

Sighing, she focused her attention to the fact that she still didn't know whether or not Voldemort was within the premises. Now that she was back inside Malfoy Manor, she needed to continue her work for the Order, squirreling away anything and everything she overhears. Ironically, what she was over hearing right now was Narcissa ripping into her eldest sibling. "You could have killed her! Her mother might be a mudblood but her father is MY son. Bella, I'm warning you, stay away from my granddaughter. I never ask anything of you, my only sister, but this one thing I won't abide. Not one hair is to be harmed on that child's head." Narcissa's high voice was stern and resolute, unafraid of her murderess sister. "Cissy, come now, she's just a disgusting half blood! It's not as if Draco will not have more children, REAL children, PURE children in the future….the Dark Lord will reward him handsomely if he completes his task! You are being ridiculous, Cissy, really. You're no better than Andromeda!" Bellatrix's voice spat out her outcast middle sister's name as if it were the most vile curse. The two sister's voices died down as they continued down the hallway and away from her hearing.

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. So her _dear_ husband had been assigned a mission by Snake face himself and, whatever it was, was big enough that its success would guarantee permanent favor with Voldemort. Interesting indeed. A small murmer from her bed cut off her train of thoughts and the petite witch turned to a slowly waking Cordelia. "Mummy's here, darling….."


	12. Interlude the First

Thanks to all my reviewers love you guys

A/N I got asked to update this with a chart of who is in what house but I also thought it would be a good idea to put their parents and year as well. Now, just because other previously mentioned couples children haven't appeared in here yet doesn't mean they won't ever

NAME HOUSE PARENTS

Cordelia Malfoy (year 6) Slytherin Draco and Hermione(Granger) Malfoy

Hugo and Rose Weasley (year 6) Gryffindor Ron and Laura(Madley) Weasley

James Potter(year 6) Slytherin Harry and Daphne(Greengrass) Potter

Sirius Potter (year 4) Gryffindor Harry and Daphne(Greengrasss) Potter

Wesley Goldstein (year 6) Ravenclaw Anthony and Millicent(Bulstrode) Goldstein

Gemma Goldstein (year 2) Ravenclaw Anthony and unknown mother Goldstein

Parvani Zabini (year 6) Slytherin Blaise and Padma(Patil) Zabini

Phillip Corner (year 6) Gryffindor Michael and Ginny(Weasley) Corner

Anna-Belle Crabbe (year 6) Hufflepuff Vincent and Sally-Anne(Perks) Crabbe

Teddy Lupin (year 7) Gryffindor Remus and Tonks Lupin

Victorie Weasley (year 6) Gryffindor Bill and Fleur(Delacor) Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy (year 4) Slytherin Draco and Hermione(Granger) Malfoy

Disclaimer: still not mine if you recognize it

**Interlude the First**

Cordelia Luciana Malfoy bit her sugar quill in concentration as Professor Vector laid out the groundwork for their next in class assignment, a rather complicated numerological chart. Sighing, she flipped back a piece of wavy white blonde hair away from her slim and pale face. _Mum would love this…she thought_. Indeed, although Cordelia inherited her mother's brains, she had unfortunately NOT gotten Hermione's legendary enthusiasm for her classes. "Miss Malfoy, if it wouldn't interrupt your wool gathering, would you mind moving to sit with your partner?" Professor Vector chided her for her lack of attention. Rolling her grey colored eyes, she spotted her partner and groaned. ANYONE but him. She couldn't stand him, with his knowing smirk and those stupid brown eyes that seemed to follower her everywhere she went here in Hogwarts for the past 6 years they'd been in residence.

"Oi, Cordy, over here!" he waved her over in his buffoon, blundering manner. No, she in fact, couldn't stand one Hugo Weasley OR his gossip mongering twin sister, Rose. _Ugh, Gryffindors, the whole lot of them, should just fall off the Astronomy Tower…._Hugo made a big show of moving his belongings to make room for her and grinned at her stupidly. In quiet defiance, she sat as far away from him as possible while managing to still sit at the same table. "Aw, don't be like that, Cor, I don't bite…unless you're into that sort of thing…." He whispered at her, winking in a horrible attempt to flirt with her. Cordelia simply snorted, not deeming him worthy of a retort from her razor sharp tongue. Hugo Weasley, for some reason, thought that they should be friends simply because her mother and his father are as thick as thieves, no matter how often she tried to get the idea hexed from his blonde head. _No wonder Father can't stand the Weasleys, if this is just a small taste of them….._

To her right, her house mate Parvani Zabini chuckled at her expense, using her dark hair as a shield from Vector's watchful eye. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the chart on the board. "Alright Weasley, you work on the left half and I'll start on the right." She instructed as she reached into her bag for a piece of parchment. "You know, when the light hits your hair in juuussttt the right light, it almost looks like you're glowing," was his response. "Git" she muttered under her breath before gripping the quill with a bit more force then necessary and setting her mind to work.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That Saturday found her outside in her house section, screaming her lungs out in support of her Quiddich team. Though terrified of brooms herself, she was a huge fan of the sport. Pulling her long hair into a ponytail to avoid all the wind from the broom lag, she booed when the Gryffindor keeper blocked yet another Slytherin goal. That stupid oaf of a keeper, yet another aggravating Weasley relative named Phillip Corner, had to go if Slytherin was going to stand a chance. "…And it looks like Slytherin may catch a lucky break as Seeker James Potter looks like he's spotted the snitch for the win! Oh! Watch out Potter, little brother Sirius has it out for you!" the announcer warned. James ducked as his younger brother, a beater for Gryffindor, smacked a quaffle at his head. "Oi! Watch it kid!" James frowned at his smirking 4th year brother as he was forced to abandon the snitch to avoid a head shot.

Groaning in disappointment, Cordelia turned to her boyfriend, Wesley Goldstein, as he was patting down his untidy black hair. Though he was a Ravenclaw, he always sat with her during non Ravenclaw games. "I can't believe Potter hasn't caught the bloody snitch yet, what is he waiting for, a fucking invitation?" he pouted, causing the blonde to laugh at him. For as long as she had known Wes, he always had a rather foul mouth…apparently like his father, according to her mother. Placing her small hand on top of his, she grinned at his handsome face before turning back to the game. "Yeah, Mum said Harry Potter was the youngest seeker to ever play at Hogwarts." Wes rolled his dark blue eyes. "Well not _ever_ Cor…." He said before he was cut off by her shriek of happiness as Slytherin scored a goal. Wes just smiled at her enthusiasm, enjoying how beautiful she was at that moment. Twenty minutes later saw the victory of Slytherin with Potter catching the snitch and a magnificent kiss from his girlfriend in her excitement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Better luck next time, Potter!"

"Get bent, Malfoy!"

Laughing at the younger Potter brother, Cordelia and a few of her housemates passed by him in order to get into the Great Hall for dinner. She passed by the Ravenclaw and blew a kiss at Wes, who was sitting next to his 2nd year half sister, Gemma. Passing the Hufflepuff table, she spotted her study buddy, Anna-Belle Crabbe right away with her red hair and plump figure. Though not friends, they had often been paired in Transfiguration as partners and found they worked well together. Before she could pass to her own house table, she had to pass the Gryffindors, who as a whole, looked rather down trodden from their recent loss. Fighting the urge to smirk, she almost made it to Slytherin without being pestered by _him._ "Even though you're a slimy Slytherin, Cordy, I still love you!" was heard in a sea of red heads who were shushing Hugo. Ignoring him, she willed the heat in her face to vanish. MUST he always embarrass her? Teddy Lupin shrugged his shoulders apologetically at her, who as Head Boy, could do nothing about his outspoken housemate. His girlfriend, Victorie Weasley, in all her blonde Veela glory, turned the blue haired boy's attention back to her. In Victories' mind, there was a war between her and her fellow 6th year Cordelia to be the most popular and the most beautiful_. As if there could be a competition, she snorted_.

Finally, she was able to sit at her table in peace, inhaling the delicious smell of Sheppard's pie in front of her. "Looks like Slytherin is a shoo in for House Cup this year!" an over excited 4th year nearby her exclaimed, pointing to the emerald filled Hourglass, indicating the snakes' lead over the badgers, birds, and lions. "It's a bit early to say for sure. It's only March after all." She chided the curly brown haired boy. He turned his chocolate colored eyes to face her. "Father says that Slytherin is going to win because we have a Potter in our house and the House Cup always goes to the house they're in." Cordelia made a face. "There's a Potter in Gryffindor too, in case you forgot. We just got the good one." The boy stuck his tongue out at her. "Stick your tongue out at me again, Scorpius, and I'll show you the new hex I've been working on…" she threatened, haughtily raising an eyebrow at his impudence.

"No you wouldn't! I'll tell Mum!"

Hehe just a little snippet of the future of Hogwarts…..


	13. You Don't Seem to Make Her Skin Crawl

A/N: Alright boys and girls, this is not a happy chapter. Be forewarned that there will be unconsentual sex and tears in this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Chapter Twelve: "Well, At Least You're Not a Complete Failure At Fatherhood Like I Expected. You Don't Seem To Make Her Skin Crawl….Must Be A Relative Thing,"

He was watching them. AGAIN. God, didn't the ferret have anything better to do then lurk around _her_ side of the Manor and stare at her and Cordelia? Hermione straitened up her shoulders and steeled herself against his unwelcomed gaze. The bubbly child in front of her, of course, was ignorant to the looks her pillock father was giving them. Sighing, she scooped up another spoonful of specially formulated toddler food, courtesy of the house elves who were beside themselves to have the baby back, and tried to let the feeling of being watched roll off her. Ever since she was summoned back to this bloody place without reason three weeks ago, she had been antsy, just _waiting_ for the other foot to drop. She had finagled from Narcissa that _He _was still in residence but on the other side of the Manor, which would explain how she had managed to not run into anyone….besides the incident with Bellatrix, the only two persons she saw were her mother-in-law and Malfoy. Wiping the toddler's chin, she longed now more than ever to be back with Cassi.

Picking up her squirming child from the high chair she was confined in, Draco watched Hermione cuddle the baby before putting her down in the middle of the nursery. _She really is a beautiful child, there's no trace of her mother in her at all….I did good¸ Draco smirked to himself._ As much as he, and his too-observant father, tried to tell him that it was better he didn't spend too much time with his daughter, there was just _something_ that pulled him to the nursery time and time again. He knew his wife knew he was there but was confused as to why she never told him to get lost, like he expected. It was no secret she couldn't stand him. Suddenly, Cordelia caught sight of him and did the most unexpected thing….She smiled at him and started walking to him.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in amusement as Cordelia walked with her chubby little legs under the blue dress she had dressed her in towards the blonde she had identified as her father. Trotting to Draco, Hermione's eyebrow hitched higher when the mini blonde finally reached the bewildered Malfoy and held up her arms to be picked up. "UP!" she demanded, and after staring at her for a moment, Hermione was shocked to see Draco reach down and actually pick up the little girl. However, now that she was in his arms, he clearly had no idea what to do with her. Getting up from the floor space she was occupying, she walked up to him and gestured to the rocking chair. "Go read to her, you prat, don't just stand there." Frowning slightly at being called a prat, he walked over to a small bookshelf that housed a collection on child-friendly story books. Grabbing the one that was closest to the chair, he plopped himself down and adjusted his daughter to be more comfortable. _Merlin, I hope that woman changed her nappy recently…._

Hermione slipped from the room just as Draco's expression turned from unsure to confused at the book selection he had in his hand, _Cinderella_. "What the hell is a Cinder-ella?" she heard him mumble to himself before closing the door behind her. Walking across the hall to her room, she jumped up in surprise to see Narcissa waiting for her. "Jesus, Mrs. Malfoy, are you trying to get out of the next two years of my presence by scaring me to death?" Narcissa frowned at the mention of Jesus before shaking her head. Some things she will never understand about muggles and their deities. "I know it is hard for you to accept my son's interest in his child, and trust me, he has been warned off it. It makes no sense for him to be so interested in her, especially since you are a temporary and undesirable intrusion. However, I wanted to show my gratitude at your understanding," she stated, making herself at home on one of the chaises. Hermione furrowed her brows at the strange line of conversation, but took a seat on a nearby chair. It was then she noticed the slight tension the older witch seemed to be radiating, the tiniest movements of wringing her hands. "I am sure you are wondering why you have been brought back here." The blonde continued. Hermione nodded once but kept silent. She had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation.

"As you know, the Dark Lord is using my home as a base of operations, a fort, if you will. What you _don't_ know is that the _He_ is very interested in your presence here, though it should come as no surprise to you, of course, being the mudblood friend of The Boy Who Lived. You have always been on his radar, more so then you probably realize," Narcissa continued, looking at the wall behind her rather than at the young witch. The brunette pursed her full lips together, deciding she _definitely_ didn't like where this was going. "Your exploits at Hogwarts and the Ministry are common knowledge, your prowess in the classroom legendary. This, unfortunately, does not work to your advantage now. The Dark Lord is convinced _you_ are the reason Harry Potter has managed to live so long. I must admit, from what Draco has told me over the years, Potter and your friend Weasley are not the best and brightest your House has to offer but _somehow_ manage to survive everything that _He_ has thrown at you three. Although it pains us to admit it, you are the brightest witch of your generation." Hermione, though usually pleased with these types of compliments, felt a fist clenching her chest.

"The Dark Lord has charged my son with a mission. A mission of the most vital importance to him and to my family," the older witch pursed her lips, almost as if she was about to regret what she was about to say. Hermione brightened a bit, considering she had been trying to find out what Malfoy's secret mission was for the past three weeks, coming up with nothing so far. "The Dark Lord has commissioned Draco to recruit _you_ into his ranks, as the brain behind the Golden Trio. Without you, the Potter boy would be lost, something _He _desires above all else." Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. This was NOT what she was expecting, she was thinking more along the lines of Narcissa begging for her to help Draco, a golden opportunity if there ever was one. "I am not stupid, girl, I know what you are trying to do and believe it or not, I am willing to help you. Do this one thing for my family and I will give you everything you desire….information, timetables, names, it could all be at your disposal for your Order."

Hermione was gob smacked, blinking rather owlishly at the woman before her. Voldermort wanted her to join _HIM_?! Betray Harry? Betray Ron, the whole Order? But, oh, the temptation of the information only Narcissa could provide….NO. She could not. She _would_ not. She could get the information on her own. She would be damned if she ever knelt before that slimy bastard Voldemort! Her emotions must have been showing on her face as Narcissa suddenly got up and moved to her side. "Think about it, girl! You are sure you could get this information on your own and I will tell you, you will NOT. While my son may have loose lips, be sure my husband and the Dark Lord are aware of that and, therefore, have not told him anything of importance. He is on a need to know basis only. You could try and slip over to the other side of the Manor but there are wards against you and you would be discovered immediately. Like it or not, you are limited. VERY limited," she hissed into her ear. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you so eager to betray Voldermort? He would kill you without a thought if he even suspected you of helping the Order." Hermione countered, her mouth twisted into a frown, glaring into the older woman's blue eyes.

"I do not care for myself, only for the life of my son. The world the Dark Lord has planned out for us is _wrong._ It will cause nothing but discord and strife for my son, now and in the future. Mudbloods are not going to go away simply because you want them to or kill them off. There will always be more where they came from; there is no way to stop them from being born. There will always be a greater number of them, and half bloods, then purebloods; there is no changing that no matter what the Dark Lord promises. All this war will do will eradicate what is left of us, I have no doubt of it. I ask you, is that the kind of life you want for your daughter? The constant fighting and looking over her shoulder? I know that it is _not_ what I want for my own child. Draco is fooled into the propaganda his father and my sister feed him but I know in my heart he is a _good_ man. This war will break him and I cannot allow that." The blonde looked beseechingly into Hermione's chocolate eyes, willing her to understand.

"You're right, that isn't what I want for Cordelia. I want her to grow up knowing freedom and love, the kind that isn't based on her blood status. I know in my heart that the Order will find a way to win this war, I trust Dumbledore and Harry. I will do my part to help shape the world into a better place…but I won't do it like this. I'm sorry, Narcissa," she finally answered, looking away from the blue eyes that were so much like her beloved Cassi's. The blonde witch didn't move for a minute, absorbing what the brunette had said. Suddenly, quiet sniffles made their way to her hearing. Looking back, she saw something she never thought possible. Narcissa Malfoy cried.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"…And Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after." Draco finished the final sentence of the muggle story book before closing it and inspecting the outer cover. "Well, that's crap. You listen to me, kid, that doesn't happen in real life. In reality, Cinderella would have never made it to that ball and married the Prince, she would still be scrubbing floors to this day." He looked at her seriously for a moment before she blew a raspberry at him and giggled. "More!" she clapped, pointing to the bookshelf. Draco took her in for a moment and couldn't help but grin a bit at her demands. Yup, she was a Malfoy through and through. "You know, you're lucky you're cute, kid. It's not everyday people blow raspberries in my face and live to tell the tale." Reaching down to replace the book, he was interrupted by the opening of the door and the appearance of his mother. "Mother, you should have heard the crap these muggles read…." He cut himself off when he took in the redness around her eyes and nose. Unconsciously pulling Cordelia closer to him, he asked what the matter was. "Draco, you have to promise me you are doing everything possible to complete your mission, even if you have to resort to drastic measures. No matter what, you will bring her over to the Dark Lord. There is no other way. You know what will happen if you fail….." she looked near tears again. Draco felt his face move to stone. "I know, Mother. I won't let that happen. I'm going to make her one way or the other. I won't like it, but I will do it." He reassured her, using his free arm to pat his mother's shoulder.

_Preferably not the other way, he thought. _Imperious was one way but it would only be successful in the short run, as once it wore off, the mudblood would become uncooperative and be useless to the cause, which, in turn would make Draco useless, and he couldn't have that. A part of him said shouldn't care about the dirty witch across the hallway. He looked down at the dozing child in his arms. No, he couldn't deny his feelings for the Gryffindor had been changing….for better or for worse was yet to be seen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione calmed her breathing. She would not hyperventilate, not now. There was plenty of time for that later, when lives weren't at stake. Running to her hidden galleon, she quickly relayed the basics of her conversation onto it and sent it off to its duplicates. Narcissa, after a few moments of emotion, had hastily gotten up and retreated out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts. She couldn't possible join ranks with the likes of Lucius and Bellatrix, never in a million years! What did she care if Draco failed in his task? _You care….you know you do, she thought traitorously. You care because you see the way he looks at Cordelia, at you. A year and a half is a long time, girl, a lot can happen to a man. Maybe….maybe Narcissa was right. Maybe she wouldn't be able to get more information on her own, the Manor is too well guarded against her. The Order was limited in its options, not until she came up with concrete information as to the when and where of Death Eater attacks. Information Narcissa could give her….for a price she wasn't sure she could pay…._

Suddenly, the galleon warmed in her hand, signaling a response. It was one she really didn't expect. "Wait for Snape" was all it read. Curiouser and curiouser. Placing it back in its secret place, she made her way to the nursery to see Draco placing a seemingly napping Cordelia into the crib. "Oh. I see she's already taking her afternoon nap," she said, trying not to look at him. "Yes, Mother just left and said I should lay her down," he muttered, finding his Italian leather shoes fascinating all of a sudden. Hermione snorted. This was ridiculous. "Well, at least you're not a complete failure at fatherhood like I expected. You don't seem to make her skin crawl….must be a relative thing," she said challengingly, daring him to rebuke her; daring him to take them back to some sense of normalness. Seeing where she was going with it, Draco smirked. "Of course, Granger, I am successful in everything I do. I'm a Malfoy." He sneered, puffing out his chest for emphasis. The brunette snorted at his display. "Oh please, Malfoy, you are not nearly as successful as you think, merely as rich. Trust me when I say no one has forgotten you had to buy your way onto the Slytherin quidditch team." She goaded, waiting to get a rise out of him. "At least I didn't have to bribe my friends with notes and homework help to keep them!" he countered, enjoying the red shade his reluctant bride was turning. "Ah, yes, because brains are the only thing you CAN'T buy, right Malfoy? Or was that friendship too? How _are _Crabbe and Goyle these days without you leading them around by the balls like overstuffed apes on a leash?"

"They're doing quite well actually, Crabbe had a girl named Anna-Belle and Goyle had a boy named Gerard. See, unlike your friends, _my_ friends write to me once in a while." He smirked as her face reached that tender purplish tint he enjoyed so much. "Well, unlike _your_ friends, _my_ friends are actually happy about their children. I'm surprised those two oafs haven't drowned their 'dirty' spawn yet. Too bad about that pesky law I guess right?" she threw out maliciously, hissing to keep her voice down from waking the baby.

Draco laughed, that was a stretch ever for her. "Well, if you must know, Goyle seems quite fond of his new wife. Who knew Hannah Abbott would be a good lay? Hufflepuffs, I'll tell you. Speaking of, apparently Sally-Anne Crabbe does this thing with her tongue…." Hermione made a noise of disgust. "Please spare me the thought of Crabbe and Goyle having a sex life." The blonde almost burst with laughter at her face. She really could be too easy sometimes….. "As opposed to what? Your sex life? Come now Granger, even _you_ don't find your own sex life appealing. Does it bother you that there are just some things you're not good at? Who would have thought I'd see the day where a couple of Hufflepuffs bested Hermione Granger in something?" he continued, ignoring the imminent warning signs of her slapping him, until it was too late.

Hermione smirked as she got her breathing under control from the exertion of slapping the ferret right across the face. "Your sex life is in no better shape than mine…at least I haven't had to go through the motions of fucking Pansy Parkinson. I wouldn't wish _that_ on anybody. Who knows where she's been….you know, actually she reminds me of this bicycle I had as a child. All the kids in my neighborhood got a ride." She smirked cruelly at the expense of Draco's ex girlfriend. Draco didn't respond, he just glared at her, pale with rage except for the small red handprint on the left side of his face that was rapidly forming. Letting loose a low growl, he stormed up to her grabbed her by the throat none too gently, forcing them both out of the still sleeping baby's room. "Let go of me you arsehole!" she choked out, struggling to get out of his rather strong grip. Not answering her, he ripped open her door and shoved her inside, not letting go until he threw her on her bed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she yelled, scrambling to get up and out of the way but Draco would have none of it. "You want to know how I went through the motions of fucking Pansy? It's kind of like having to go through the motions of fucking YOU! You act all prissy and perfect but you're nothing but mudblood!" he grabbed her leg and forced her underneath him. _Oh my god, no! Please no! Not this, she thought, terrified._ She had pushed him too far. He forced her zipper down and ripped off her muggle jeans and made short work of her flimsy underwear. "Malfoy stop! STOP THIS! Don't DO this!" she cried in earnest as he plunged his hand in between her legs. "Father tells me this is all mudbloods are good for, right Granger? Spreading your legs, " he grunted as he undid his pants and pulled himself out of them. "Please! I'm begging you! Don't do this!" Hermione continued to sob, struggling underneath him and using all her strength to push him off of her, but to no avail.

"That's right, beg you filthy mudblood," he snarled before forcing a bruising kiss onto her lips. He shoved off her t-shirt and tore her bra open to get to her breasts. Moving his lips from hers, they made their way down to her chest, and latched on to her breast. Hermione continued to cry and once more tried to push him off but he used one of his arms to grab her hands and keep them bound while the other hand went back to her center. "Not even a little wet for me, huh? I can fix that." He growled out a lubricating spell and continued to work at her breasts. "I hate you," she whispered harshly, lifting her head up and glaring at him with all her might. "I know, it's such a turn on."

Deciding that was enough, he adjusted himself to her entrance and plunged in unapologetically. "Just like I remembered," he grunted into her ear, pulling out to thrust again. Hermione lay as still as possible, trying to detach her mind from her body and its abuse. "Oh no, mudblood, I want you right here," he muttered and with his free hand, went to work on her clit. He wanted her to suffer the humiliation of orgasaming like this. Hermione's tears leaked down her face as she felt her body responding to the bastards' touch, no matter how much her mind protested. All she could do was glare at him with all her might. His breathing became more erratic and his thrusts more urgent as he was close to the edge. Not stopping his assault with his hand on her clit, Hermione felt her traitorous body quivering and finally coming just as Draco ground his hips into her, spilling his seed. Grunting out his completion, he let go of her arms and slowly withdrew from her. Hermione, wasting no time, pushed him off her as hard as possible and curled up into a ball, sobs racking her body.

Draco lay next to her for just a second before the coldness and horror of what just happened entered him. _Oh my Merlin…..what the fuck did I just do, he thought, horror spreading though him._ He couldn't look over at the shaking frame of the small woman next to him, he was too disgusted with himself. "Get out," she whispered through her sobs. Draco blinked and forced himself to see her, a bruise already forming on her arms from his grip. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he choked out, the rooms becoming surreal and his breathing labored. "GET OUT!" she screamed, trembling in her fetal position. Dizzily, he got up from the bed and stumbled out of the door. Not realizing the nursery door was open, he paused to catch his breath. Cordelia slowly opened her eyes and got to her feet to stand at the edge of the crib. "Daddy" she said sleepily, reaching out to him. Draco did the only thing he could. He ran.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sorry! Don't hate me!


	14. This Is Not Forgivness

A/N I really want to thank everyone for all the reviews! It's great for feeding muses.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

Chapter Thirteen: "This Is Not Forgiveness."

It took three hours for the shock to give way to numbness. It took several more days for the numbness to twist into a dull pain in her chest. It wasn't for two more weeks that she even left her bed. Narcissa had knocked on her door maybe once or twice but Hermione ignored her. On that second week, something startling happened. Severus Snape burst into her chambers in a flurry of black robes and greasy hair, grabbing her chin roughly to pour the Draught of Peace down her throat before hauling her body up and into the bathtub. "I have told the Dark Lord that Dumbledore wants to see that you are alive and well, more or less. You will cleanse yourself and dress before I take you to him. Of course, the Dark Lord is assuming you are ready and willing to work with young Malfoy and is more than happy to let you go and collect copious amounts of precious information to be used against the Headmaster." Snape sneered at her sputtering, clothed form in the freezing bath water. "The last part may have been an over estimation of Draco's skills of persuasion when it comes to the Gryffindor kind, but your mother in law informed me of your conversation with her regarding her family." Hermione had managed to turn on the taps for hot water before glaring at her potions professor from behind a piece of wet hair. Smirking, the older man finally left her to bathe in peace.

After methodically cleaning herself, she had felt the effects of the potion and began to relax immensely. Wrapping a fluffy towel around her rather skinny body, it occurred to her that she hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long time, besides what the elves had taken it upon themselves to leave for her on a tray every night, which she only pecked at. However, knowing Molly Weasley, there would be plenty to eat at Grimmauld and Hermione felt her stomach give a growl of approval. Quickly dressing and using her wand to dry her unmanageable hair, she tucked the slender piece of wood into her boot. Exiting her room and entering Cordelia's room for the first time in weeks she felt a prick of sorrow for neglecting her daughter in lieu of her own suffering. The small girl saw her and immediately jumped up from her crib and threw her hand up in the air to be picked up, yelling "Mummy!" over and over again. Gathering her up into her arms, the brunette witch inhaled that smell that all babies seem to have and once again felt at peace. Smoothing her hair, she has pleased to see that Narcissa had taken care of the girl in her absence. A shadow appeared behind her, alerting her to Snape's presence. "We will leave now, the elves will see that the child is cared for," was all he said, making a move to touch her arm but Hermione held onto Cordelia fiercely. "I'm taking her with me," she said in a strong clear voice, grabbing the baby's diaper bag.

Sighing as if a long suffering husband, Severus nodded before motioning for her to follow him. "The only floo activated that is not on the other side of the Manor is in the main entrance. Lord Voldemort has insisted that all other floos be deactivated, including the ones in your rooms," he said smoothly, interrupting her question about her own fireplace. "Afraid I'll make a run for it?" she retorted, angry that her life had become so micro managed. "Not at all, Lucius has assured the Dark Lord that his son has worked diligently to guarantee your obedience. The floos are deactivated on this side of the manor because they are not needed, and are therefore, a liability." Nodding to herself, they reached the main entrance. "We will floo to the Weasley's," Snape instructed before grabbing a pinch of floo powder, Hermione following suit. Stepping into the fireplace, she threw down the powder and yelled "The Burrow!" and let the magic take her to her family."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stepping out of the fireplace and checking on Cordelia, she looked around and saw Ron waiting for her with a grin on his face. "Mione!" Smothering her into a large hug, Hermione felt happiness envelope her for the first time in what felt like too long. The small blonde on her hip squirmed in protest and Ron finally let her go. The fireplace lit up green, signaling Snape's arrival and seconds later, the potion's master appeared, scowling at the redhead in front of him. "Mum sent me ahead to meet you, since everyone's already at Grimmauld, sir." Ron stated nervously, years of training to be scared of the greasy bat of the dungeons kicking in. Nodding, pleased with himself and his lasting effect on his students, Severus grabbed his wand to apparate, the younger witch and wizard following suit. Seconds later, they arrived at the doorstep to Number 12 Grimmauld, since it was impossible for one to apparate directly into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

A flood of activity greeted them when Snape opened the door. A very plump Laura Weasley was chasing after one blonde toddler, while attempting to hold his red headed twin sister. To her right, Remus was holding a blue haired toddler, in what appeared to be a dirty nappy, arms length away from him as he rushed past them with a quick 'hello'. As they walked deeper into the old home, Hermione could hear laughter, both children's and adults, before a small explosion was heard. Finally, they reached the kitchen and saw a harried Molly and a nervous Tonks attempting to cook enough dinner to feed an army. "Merlin's saggy balls!" sounded from somewhere else in the home, sounding suspiciously like one of the Weasley twins.

"Mum, we're back…" Ron said weakly, squirming under the glare of his mother. "Took you long enough! Poor Laura is beside herself chasing after your twins, I swear, they get their energy from you! Hello Hermione, dear, and Cordelia! My, she's grown so much and is such a beauty, don't you think Tonks?" the plump woman turned to ask the now green haired Auror as she was attempting to make….well, Hermione wasn't sure what she was making, to be honest. "Wotcher, Hermione, she's the spitting image of Malfoy!" Tonks said, astonished. Nodding weakly, Hermione said her hellos before asking where she could lay down the baby for a bit. "Oh, up on the third floor, dearie, there should be a free room on the left, " Molly quickly dismissed her to frown at Tonk's creation. Snape rolled his eyes at the scene and turned to go find Dumbledore. Ron shot one last grin at Hermione before taking off to go find his offspring. "Oi! Rose, stop pulling cousin Victorie's hair!"

Sighing tiredly but content to be back among her friends, the brunette witch made her way to the stairs, stopping to say hello to a tired looking Ginny and her black haired son, Phillip Corner. Passing George (or was it Fred?) holding a orange faced, red haired boy in his arms, running down the stairs, Hermione could only assume that was the result of the explosion she heard earlier and didn't question it. Going up the second flight of stairs, she finally reached the top of the third floor. Passing a door on the left, she assumed that this must be one of the rooms Molly was talking about and opened the door before quickly slamming it shut again, completely red faced and in shock. The last thing she had ever wanted to see as long as she lived was her best friends' pale and naked arse in the air, in the throes of passion. Making her way from the room of horrors, she heard a quick shout and scuffling before the door threw itself open and revealed a red faced Harry and Daphne with their clothes in disarray and Harry's glasses askew. "Hermione! Wow, we weren't expecting you so soon…" the boy who lived looked at his feet in embarrassment. The brown haired witch next to him snorted. "Obviously, love."

Shaking her head at the dynamics of her best friend's relationship with his wife, Hermione smiled weakly and managed a 'Hello' before rushing off with her wide eyed baby, who may or may not have been scarred for life. "Brilliant," she muttered as she came across an empty room. Placing her daughter on the queen sized bed, she opened the diaper bag and proceeded to change the now dirty nappy. "Now, don't ever do what they were doing. Ever. I don't care if you're married. Never, ok?" she stated, grabbing the tiny little foot of her daughter and shaking it slightly, causing the blonde to giggle madly. Digging out a pair of mary janes, she expertly put them on before allowing the girl to walk on her own. She had to find Dumbledore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, just who I was looking for."

Hermione cringed at hearing her married name said by her former Headmaster but turned to him with a smile. She was honestly relieved to see the old man. Cordelia was safely in what was deemed the playroom, aka, the parlor with all the other children. There was quite an array of children present, from all of the Weasley's offspring to Neville's son, Frank William Longbottom, to Luna's daughter, Claudia Creevey. There were a total of 11 toddlers crawling around under the watchful eye of Arthur Weasley. Catching her eye, Albus nodded at her and winked. "I don't know about you, but I certainly don't envy Arthur right now." Hermione giggled a bit before remembering the true reason for her visit. "The rest of the Order is waiting for us in the study," the older wizard read her thoughts. Together they arrived to a room full of witches and wizards, both old and young. She was surprised to see Molly had let Ginny attend, but since Ginny was of age, she assumed there was nothing her mother could do about it. Harry and Ron were in a deep discussion, frowning in the corner while Neville was off the side standing awkwardly while Luna attempted to talk to him about Nargles or something. Daphne, most shockingly, was making small talk with Snape of all people before Hermione remembered that Snape's wife was a relation to the Greengrasses. "I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you are aware, something of the utmost importance has occurred, with Hermione being the focal point of our discussion tonight." All eyes focused on the young witch, and she felt uncomfortable until Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Severus took that as his signal to speak. "The Dark Lord has tasked Draco Malfoy with a very important mission. Thanks to your exploits, Potter and Weasley, Ms. Granger has come under scrutiny by Lord Voldemort himself. Nothing would please _Him_ greater then to have Ms. Granger join his ranks as a Deatheater. Young Malfoy, in no uncertain terms, has been told that failure is not an option. However, it has come to light that Narcissa Malfoy is willing to work with the Order through Hermione should she become a Deatheater. She wishes for nothing more than this war to stop and her family to be left in peace. She will not help the Order without Hermione's acquiescence, despite her own personal wish. It would be foolish of her to risk her neck for us if her family's lives are forfeit." The room became total chaos as shouts of "Never!" to "We don't need help to kick Deatheater arse!" were heard before Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat. "Silence!" he boomed, having cast a sonorous charm on his vocal chords. The effect was immediate.

"Now, while Severus has been invaluable as a spy for this Order, he is not without his limits. It is impossible for him to be everywhere at one time. Another spy would be immensely helpful to our cause. However, we must give a care for Ms. Granger's safety and that of her daughter. I have no doubt that should she refuse the Mark, Voldemort will make an example of not only Mr. Malfoy, but that of young Cordelia." His words sunk into the ears of all those in the room. Hermione shivered violently. She cursed herself for failing to realize that Cordelia's life was also at stake, not just Malfoy's. She was prepared to doom that miserable disgrace of a man to death but not at the cost of her child. "Ms. Granger, I understand that this is a most difficult choice for you to make. If I could spare you this burden, believe me, I would in a second. However, there cannot be victory without sacrifice." Her former headmaster spoke quietly to her, causing her tears of frustration and helplessness to fall down her cheek. She looked down to see his hand blackened and feeble from the Horcrux he destroyed three years prior. Yes, he knew about sacrifice.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At dinner that evening, there was silence, as though a funeral had taken place. In a way, it had. Tonight signaled the death of Hermione Granger as she knew herself to be. Tomorrow, the birth of Hermione Malfoy, the Deatheater and Spy, would begin. To her left, she felt a hand envelope hers. Turning to see green eyes staring right back at her, she pursed her lips together and squeezed Harry's hand in return. "I wanted to tell you earlier but with you walking in on us boinking like bunnies, it didn't seem the time." The short witch snorted. "Please Harry, I'm still trying to obliviate that image from my mind and hoping your exploits haven't traumatized my child and turn her into a nymphomaniac later in life." Harry grinned weakly but gestured to a rather pudgy Daphne who was helping herself to seconds. "We're gonna have another baby." Hermione dropped her fork in shock and turned to face Harry who was grinning like mad. "Another baby? Wow, oh my God, congratulations Harry!" she threw herself at him in a rather awkward sitting hug. "Hey Granger, get your hands off my husband!" Daphne called across the table good naturedly. "I guess you got over your, eh, problem with her, then?" Hermione laughed at Harry's expense, remembering his performance anxiety when they had first wed. Turning red, the messy haired boy nodded and looked down sheepishly. Laura, who was across from her and next to Ron grinning like mad at the two of them, leaned in to her and whispered loudly that Ron had tried to convince her to have another baby to make sure Harry's new baby had a playmate but she had threatened to castrate him if he came near her. Hermione laughed loudly at Ron's expression of horror. She settled back down to eat and let the feeling of friendship overcome her.

At just that moment, all was right in the world.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Snape returned her to Malfoy Manor and the feeling of calm vanished instantly. "If you require anything let Narcissa know and she will reach me." Was all he said before leaving her in her rooms. Sighing, she trudged with a completely worn out Cordelia to the nursery. It seems she had an eventful day as apparently little Hugo Weasley would not leave her alone for one second once he saw her and continued to pester her for the rest of their time there. Ron said his son even begged to take her home. Cheeky little thing. Changing her into her pj's magically as to not wake the slumbering girl, she placed the baby into her crib and kissed her forehead. Turning to close the door, she ran into the person she least wanted to see. Ever.

Draco looked a fright, if she did say so herself. Good. His normally slicked back hair seemed overgrown and out of place, his face stubbly. His usually immaculate clothing was wrinkled and untucked while his eyes, usually full of malice, looked defeated and had dark bags under them. He looked up at her and breathed a heavy sigh. "I didn't realize you would be up, my apologies." He said in a rather horse voice, so unlike the usual arrogant tone she was used to. "Don't start apologizing to me now, Malfoy, it doesn't suit you." She spat, her breath becoming short in anger. How dare he show his face to her! She would never forget what he did to her, no matter how long she lived, and she would live to make him regret ever violating her.

Pushing past him to leave the room, she went into her own rooms and started to close the door when the blonde stopped her. "I spoke with Mother. I know my godfather took you to the Order today." He said quietly, looking at the floor. Pursing her lips, she nodded. "You'll be pleased to know that you'll get to live another day. I've agreed to take the Mark in exchange for information. I'm not doing this to help you. You could drop dead as far as I could care, you fucking rapist." She hissed maliciously, causing the man in front of her to cringe. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly thought better of it and shut it again. "There is _nothing_ you could ever say to make what you did better, you vile cretin. The only satisfaction I have is to watch you have to face your daughter knowing what you did to her mother and watch you die a bit inside." She continued, watching his hands fist themselves into balls, his knuckles turning white. She knew she struck a nerve, as Malfoy was growing attached to Cordelia and visited her more often.

"You're right."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows a bit at his statement. "I don't deserve anything from you, or from Cordelia, but I hope anyway. I don't hate you Hermione, I lost control of myself and made you suffer for my anger and stress. I haven't been able to even look at myself for three weeks now without the disgust and guilt I feel eating at me. Whatever else you are, you are first my wife and the mother of my child. Mudblood or pureblood, it doesn't matter anymore. Blood is blood and now we share a common bloodline in Cordelia. We're always going to be connected, even if you hate me for the rest of our lives. We're a family." He whispered the last part as he looked up at her with remorseful eyes. And just in that moment, Hermione saw what Narcissa was talking about. Draco, deep deep DEEP down, was a decent human being.

"You will never have my forgiveness, Malfoy, nor will I ever forget how you treated me for the past 9 years. You say it doesn't matter that I'm not a pureblood, but we both know that's not how you _really_ feel, is it? You've made it your life's mission to make me and my kind feel inferior to you and you have the nerve to stand in front of me and tell me it was a lie?" she breathed heavily from trying to control her emotions, to not let him see her weak.

"I was wrong. I was always wrong, ever since the day I met you, Hermione. You had your perfect marks and your talent, better than any of the pureblooded children in our class, including myself. It was unfair, that you didn't have one drop of magical blood in your body and were the best while others came from long and pure lines of magic and couldn't pass a transfiguration test to save their life. Jealousy is an ugly thing, Granger. It makes people do wicked things. You saw hate but what you were really seeing was jealousy. Now, with everything that's happened, I couldn't hate you even if I tried. And I've tried, Hermione, I've tried so hard to hate you." He confessed, sitting brokenly into her writing desk chair, head in his hands as he ran his fingers through his mussed hair.

Watching him, Hermione felt herself move closer to him, as if her body had no will of its own. Closing her eyes, she silently wished for the strength to forgive. Strength she didn't have. "I have no answers for you, but I am willing to help move on from where we are now. We are both at our breaking point, Malfoy, and we are going to have to work together if we want our sanity back." She said quietly, standing hairs breath away from him but not quite touching. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and held it while keeping his head down. "This is not forgiveness." She warned but not moving her hand from the tight grasp. "I know." He whispered. And they stayed like that for almost an hour.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Over the next week, time seemed to slow down for the brunette witch. Draco informed her that Voldemort was ecstatic that she had agreed to take the Mark and warned her that his favorite form of interrogation involved legilimens and to strengthen her mind. Never let him know what she was really thinking or feeling. He would be particularly hard on her since not only was she the boy who lived's best friend but was also the first muggleborn in his ranks. Other Deatheaters would try and break her just to spite her, but they would never outright attack her without suffering the displeasure of their lord. Hermione had nodded at this, having expected something along those lines. What she did not expect was the constant nausea that greeted her for the past two mornings. Counting back to her last cycle she froze when she got past the numbers 28 and 29. Quickly running to her bathroom, she grabbed her wand from her pocket and waved a complicated pattern over her stomach, whispering the corresponding spell. A blue light appeared over the affected area. "No. Please no, not now."

Conjuring a patronus, she demanded that Malfoy come to her rooms immediately. The little otter took off and ten minutes of pacing later, her husband appeared. He raised his eyebrow quizzically in greeting. "I should kill you right now." She muttered, still pacing and not looking at him. "That's not something new." He answered, sitting down in a nearby chaise. Suddenly she stopped and glared at him. "I _would_ kill you right now if it wouldn't leave our unborn child fatherless."

Draco's jaw dropped.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hehehe ok, so I wanted to keep going but I figured now was as good a time as any to end the chapter…..but! I am already working on the next one


	15. I'm Pregnant, Aske Me How

A/N: Out of character Hermione! All is explained, no worries!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter Fourteen: "Is There A Button On My Robes That Says 'I'm Pregnant, Ask Me How'?"

"You did _what?_"

Draco stood in front of his slowly turning red-faced father, as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach and felt his hands turn clammy. Warily eyeing the older and _dangerous_ wizard in front of him, Draco already know that a quiet anger was much more deadly then out right yelling. Suddenly he dropped to the floor, writhing in pain on the expensive oriental rug, dirtying it with his blood as it flowed out of his nose. As quickly as he was hit, the cruciatus was lifted and his father was beside him an instant. "You _fool!_ Of all the things to fuck up, you just _had_ to get the mudblood bitch _pregnant!_" Lucius hissed, spittle flying unheeded as he lifted his cane high above his head. Draco could do nothing but watch as the heavy silver cane came crashing down on his body again and again. More blood poured from Draco mouth as he cried out against the beating, but it was almost an eternity before Lucius' arm began to tire. Getting in one final blow, the older blonde Deatheater retired to his desk once more, breathing heavily.

Draco remained curled up in a fetal position, shaking and bloody, in too much pain to move for the time being. "Oh no, please son, don't get up," his father sneered at him from his seat. "All I can say, Draco, is that you better hope this ill begotten child is not a boy. If so…..well, it's best not to think of such unpleasantness, don't you agree?" Draco spit up more blood in response as he tried to get up from his position. "The Dark Lord wished to initiate your wife as soon as possible, so make sure the bitch is ready. Impress upon her the honor that she is receiving, seeing that she is but a lowly mudblood and our Lord is raising her up to be among his ranks with _us, _her betters." Draco finally managed to stand upright and peer at his father through swollen eyes. "Now get the fuck out of my sight, Draco. You disappoint me."

Turning to leave without a word, he was stopped by a family portrait that was taken just a few years back, and saw the horrified expression of his mother's painting. "Oh, and son? Send the elves up here. You've bloodied up my rug." Lucius called out behind him as he shut the door. Leaning against the solid oak door, he tried to calm his breathing. Wordlessly, he took out his wand and began to try and heal himself.

"Draco?"

Narcissa quickly rushed to his side and slid out her own slender wand to add her own healing spells to aid his broken body. She felt the tears well up behind her blue eyes at the sight of her beloved child in such a state. "You must rest!" she urged him as his wounds began to mend. Shaking his head, he sighed. "I must see Lord Voldemort at once." His mother shook her head and tried to place her hands on him, as if to physically move him into submission. "Hermione's pregnant, Mother," he said quietly, and felt her hands drop off him as if burned. "By Merlin…." She whispered, bringing her hands back to her side and looking almost through him. "Your father knows, then, I take it?" she gestured to his fading bruises. "Yes, he has been informed." Nodding to herself, she moved out of the way to let the blonde boy pass. Yes, he had to speak with _Him_ at once.

Hermione sat in the nursery with Cordelia, as was her routine, and played with the girl even though her mind was millions of miles away. She was with child again. It seemed so surreal that in eight months, there would be _two_ babies in this room. Visions of a brown haired boy filled her eyes, but she shook them away. She knew better then to want a boy, Lucius would be murderous if Draco's heir was a half blood, heaven forbid! Placing a hand over her flat stomach, she tried to think of life with another girl but it wouldn't come to her. God help them, she was positive that this child she was carrying was the son no one wanted.

"Mummy, eat!" a bossy little voice brought her back to reality. The elves had set up a little faux picnic indoors, since the weather was still cold and snowy outside. Smiling at the little girl, she obligingly took a small bite of the sweet pie that was laid before her. Cordelia went back to making a mess of her food as she attempted to feed herself, letting Hermione's thoughts wonder once again. She was interrupted by a harried looking Narcissa entering the room, looking strangely at her. Mentally rolling her eyes, she figured the ferret spilled the beans.

"I take it your son had informed you of our dirty little secret," the brunette frowned, plucking a napkin out of the baby's mouth. "Yes, it came as a great surprise to us to hear of such a thing. I didn't think my son was, um, _active_ with you," the older woman pursed her lips as if the thought of her son having sex made her ill. "Believe me, we are not." _And the look on your face is nothing compared to how I really feel, you uptight witch, Hermione thought unkindly._ The blonde witch sat in a nearby chair and peered down at her stomach, as if to dispute her. "One forced encounter does not a relationship make, Mrs. Malfoy," she glared, daring her to argue. "My son would _never_ force himself on a woman, even a creature such as you, young woman," Narcissa spat out venomously. "Oh, yes, because he has had _such_ great role models! I suppose all the Deatheater revels he attends are really just meetings on how to cuddle kittens and make sunshine and rainbows!" she yelled back, but at the sound of Cordelia crying, quieted herself and went to cuddle the child. "I'm not to argue with you in front of the baby, as it clearly upsets her. I suggest you talk to your precious son if you want to know the truth." With that, Hermione turned from the affronted woman and placed her daughter in the crib to relax for a bit. Wordlessly, Narcissa exited the nursery and Hermione breathed a sigh of frustration. Damn Malfoy and his idealistic mother.

"Master, I beg your forgiveness."

The snake-like man sized up the young Malfoy heir in front of him, prostrate and submissive. Voldemort summoned a wine goblet into his waiting hand and slowly took a sip. "And for what, pray tell, am I to forgive you _for, _Draco?" If possibly, the blonde lowed himself even more to the ground and mumbled something unintelligible. "Malfoy, I am _not_ used to asking a question twice." He hissed, glaring with his violently scarlet eyes at the boy before him. Taking a deep breath, Draco dared to look him in the eye. "The mudblood is expecting my child again, my Lord." And for the second time in a day, he was struck down by an unforgivable. "You _dare_ jeopardize my plans for her?" Voldemort growled, letting up the cruciatus and pocketing his wand once more. He took another sip of the wine while watching the boy right himself from the floor to kiss his robes. "She is overjoyed, Master, at the thought as she believes it proves my love for her! She will do anything you ask because she deludes herself that I love her and knows of the great love I bear for you, my Lord." Draco pleaded, not trusting himself to look up at the monster before him, knowing he will read his vile thoughts and end his miserable life.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful, Draco, and I know of the pains you have made in order to bring the mudblood to our folds. If the child she's carrying insures her loyalty, of course, as a benign Lord, I will forgive you. However." The dark wizard took another sip of wine as Draco kept his head down in respect. "I am sure that your _wife_ will cause her share of unrest among your brothers. It would be in your best interest, and that of your family, to make sure she is well protected from such displays of animosity. We wouldn't want any harm to come to your _child_, would we? Of course, it goes without saying that any punishment she should receive, like a child being disciplined by her father, you will take in her place. _Any _punishment." Draco felt a chill from the deadly hint the pale wizard intoned. It went without question now that if Hermione were to anger _Him_ to the point of forfeiting her life, it would be he that took her place. Now _that_ was motivation.

"You may tend to your beloved, Draco."

As quickly as he could, Draco raced out of the large sitting room that was being housed by the most evil wizard of all time. He had to talk to Hermione.

"Is there a button on my robes that say 'I'm pregnant, ask me how'?" Hermione hissed at her pale husband as he entered the kitchen, where he knew he would find her this time of night. Draco quirked his eyebrow. "I'm not even going to pretend I know what that is supposed to mean." Huffing, the curly haired woman put down her bowl of soup a little harder than necessary and plopped herself in the ornate dining chair. "Your mother, Malfoy, seems to think we've been at it like bunnies since I've returned. Of course, she wouldn't believe me when I told her otherwise." Blowing on the hot cheesy potato soup, she shoveled the spoonful into her mouth. Making a face at her table manners, Draco sat in the chair next to her and bit his lip. "You…you didn't tell her what _actually_ happened, right?" Swallowing, Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's just say she lives in a realm called denial. Of course, it is completely beyond her that you could ever force yourself on anyone, let alone someone as 'hideous' as I."

"You're not hideous, Hermione."

Ignoring him, she continued to eat her soup. "Mother, well, it makes her happier to think that I am a decent human being, just like it would make me happier if that were completely true." He went on, letting himself slump in his chair a bit. Pausing her assault on her dinner, she looked at him a minute before continuing to spoon more soup. "I'm not proud of the means but I'm not exactly adverse to the ends, you know. I hated growing up as an only child, always alone and the object of all the family's hopes and expectations. I'm glad that Cordelia will have a sibling to avoid that feeling." He finished, looking down at the dark oak of the table. After a moment, Hermione sighed. "I was an only child too, for most of my life." Draco perked up his ears. Hermione went on. "I had an elder sister, you know. Titania was her name. She was seven years older than me, and very beautiful. She looked just like my mum, if your remember her, blonde and rather tall for her age. She was everything my parents could have wanted." Hermione's voice carried a rather wistful tone as her honey colored eyes looked off into the distance.

"What happened to her? I never saw her in any of your family photo books…" Draco trailed off, remembering the time he broke onto her rooms at Hogwarts and pawed through her things a bit. The brunette witch apparently wasn't over that and frowned at him. "No, she wouldn't be. She had already passed by the time those photos were taken." Draco kept silent. "She had what muggles call acute leukemia. It's like a wasting disease, where your own blood cells are unable to be healthy and produce bone marrow, which we need to survive. They tried to cure it with treatments of all kind but she was just so young and, by now frail, that her body just gave up one afternoon when I was 2." She finished softly, her food long forgotten. "My parents were so scared that I would become sick too that they treated me like glass for a good portion on my childhood. They wanted more children but were too afraid of having to go through something like that again, so, they never tried again."

Draco looked at her profile and suddenly, without conscious thought, placed his cool hand on top of her warm one. She looked at him through a thick veil of dark lashes, slightly glossy from the watering eyes they shielded. "My parents wanted more children as well, but with…my sister…being a squib, they were overjoyed that I was normal. Father thought it best to not tempt fate with trying for another child, who could have been another embarrassment for the family." Suddenly Hermione snatched her hand from his and glared at him with fiery eyes. "Cassi is _NOT_ an embarrassment! She is the sweetest, most loving woman you'll ever know and she forgives you, Draco, you and your family for abandoning her just because she was different!" she ranted, pointing her finger in his face. Draco's face was blank. "I can't believe that you, her only brother, have never once written to her, visited her, or ever shown that you give a damn about her! You claim that family is more important than blood, that you want me, the baby, and you to be one big happy family but you can't even acknowledge that there is one of your blood all alone, forgotten in France? All she ever wanted was your happiness, Malfoy, your happiness and prosperity. Can you say the same for her?"

Draco made his way wearily to his rooms, mentally exhausted from the day as well as truly battered. Hermione's words rang in his ears. It was true, he didn't spare Cassiopeia a thought in his day to day life, in fact, before Mother had brought it to his attention that his wife and daughter were with his sister, he hadn't thought of her in years. "Well, it's time to remedy that." He muttered, gathering a quill and parchment from his desk and settling down on his bed. Staring blankly at the paper before him for a few minutes, he sighed in frustration. What was he going to say, 'Sorry I ignored you all my life, no hard feelings'? Biting the end of his dark blue quill, he decided to just write was came to mind.

_I'm sorry_

Nodding his approval, he folded it and addressed it simply to Cassi. Now, where was that damn owl…..

Three days later, an owl tapped furiously on Hermione's bedroom window, causing her to peek open a sleepy brown eye. Groaning as she got up, she slowly made her way to the window and let the impatient thing in, taking the rolled up parchment from its proffered foot. "You know where the owlery is, go on." She yawned, unrolling the paper. With a 'hmph', the brown beast fled the room and left the bushy haired woman to her letter.

_Mon soeur!_

_You will never believe who wrote to me but just a few nights ago! Imagine my great surprise when I open a letter from none other than my little brother! He was very sincere, he only wrote one sentence actually. It is something I never in my wildest dreams ever thought I would hear my stubborn brother say but he wrote he was sorry. That's it. Two little words that fill me with such joy, I feel I could burst! I know it must have been your influence, Hermione, that could cause such a change in him. Our little Dragon is growing up…_

_I hope to see you soon and give all my love to Cordelia!_

_Love,_

_Cassi_

Hermione couldn't stop the tiny prick of tears that stung her eyes. Putting her hand on her stomach, she cursed her raging hormones. "Your father might actually be growing a heart, little one." She smiled at the flat of her stomach, feeling the tiny life within her. A knock on her door jarred her from her thoughts. "It's me," she heard Draco call through the door. "Come in," she said softly, placing the letter on her dresser. "I see my sister wrote you…" he said warily, closing the door behind him. She nodded and walked over to her closet to put on her robe. She still didn't like being in a state of undress around him, even if he is evolving. He frowned, noting this too.

"I came to tell you that Voldemort is expecting you to take the mark tonight. Snape will be here within the hour to prep you. You should know what to expect and how to deflect your true feelings. No matter what happens, you can't let it slip that you're not completely in love with me, as hard as that may be." He finished sarcastically. "A challenge indeed. But tell me, how does Professor Snape propose to teach me occlumency in less than 24 hours? People spend years learning how to hide their thoughts! I haven't forgotten the disaster that was him 'teaching' Harry occlumency." She frowned at the thought of someone reading her memories, being so vulnerable. Draco sighed. "I will not _actually_ be teaching you anything, Mrs. Malfoy. On the contrary, you will be given something instead." Hermione's eyes went wide from the startling voice of Severus Snape in her doorway. Damn that man and his stealthiness!

"If you will stop offending my eyes by dressing yourself properly, I will be waiting for you in your sitting room." And with that a turn of his ever black robe, he retreated to the room next to her. Rolling their eyes in unison, Draco and Hermione parted ways as well. Dressing in a simple dark purple robe over her jeans and jumper, she met the surly potions master.

"Sit."

Seething at his presumption to order her about in her own room, she sat across from him. "Now, the Dark Lord is under very serious assumptions that you have an _affection_ for Mr. Malfoy, so strong in fact that you are willing to do anything he tells you in order to keep his love. Unfortunately, any contradiction to this assumption would end badly for you and Draco, not to mention the Malfoy's in general. So, in order to play your part, you must first be convincing. Since none of us are willing to put much stock in your acting abilities, I have brewed Amortentia, which you will drink right before taking the dark mark. It will be impossible for the Dark Lord to sift through your potion addled mind further then your complete obsession for my godson. The effects, of course, will wear off by tomorrow." Hermione breathed slowly. "I'm with child, Professor, will this cause it any effects?" Curling his lip in disgust, he shook his head. "You silly girl, you should already know that as long as a potion doesn't affect the body, the child would be safe. Amortentia only affects the mind."

Nodding her head in defeat, Hermione was left on her own to ponder the rest of the day.

Nightfall came far too quickly for Hermione's taste and soon found herself in her room again with her husband and Snape. In the older man's hand was the infamous love potion, it's tell tale spiral steam vapors giving off the aroma of freshly cut grass, parchment, and…..actually, she couldn't readily identify the last scent, strangely enough. In her school days, it had been Ron's hair but that wasn't quite it now. She would have to ponder it later. "Bottoms up, Mrs. Malfoy."

Scowling, she threw back the potion and closed her eyes to await the after effects. She didn't have to wait long. "Draco! I can't believe I've gone the _whole day_ without you near me….don't ever leave me like that again!" she threw herself into the startled blonde's arms. She smiled prettily up at him, her doe brown eyes warm with love for him. It was a sight that caused a rumble in his chest for some reason. "Darling, did you know you have the most perfect eyes? They're not quite the grey that everyone thinks they are, but they have little dark flecks in them…." Snape rolled his eyes at the disgusting display before him. "I may vomit."

Clearing his throat, Draco knew he had to play along with her for the charade to work and for Hermione to not become upset. "We must be going, my love, the Dark Lord is awaiting us. It's your big day, after all." Prying her off of him and tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow, he led her smiling form through the manor to the forbidden side of the Manor. Hermione shivered at the sudden chill she felt from all the dark magic in the air but paid it no mind. She knew Draco would keep her safe. Finally, they reached a large set of dark wooden doors and watched as they opened themselves to reveal a ballroom. More accurately, it was a throne room, as Voldemort himself sat atop a small set of stairs on a platform housing a single gold detailed chair.

She could feel all of the occupant's eyes on her as her handsome husband led her to the Dark Lord, making a path for them. "Welcome, young Malfoy. I see you have brought your wife with you, the famous Hermione Granger." A cold, high pitched voice boomed, startling her. Draco pulled her closer to his side and whispered all was well into her ear. Reaching the source of the voice, Draco knelt down and bowed his head in reverence, tugging Hermione down with him. Following his example, she knew she must show respect to anyone her esteemed husband deemed important. "Rise, Malfoys. I must congratulate you, Draco, on your success with your wife. Remarkable indeed." Voldemort directed towards the young blonde, who murmured deferentially his thanks. Rising from his seat, the wizard made his way down the three steps to the couple. Lifting a hand, he touched Hermione's chin and gazed into her eyes.

Draco held his breath. This was their make or break moment. After staring into her eyes for what felt like an eternity, Voldemort released her face and nodded. "You love your husband, don't you Hermione? You would do anything for him. Follow him to the ends of this earth if need be." The petite witch nodded and turned her head to look adoringly at Draco. "I love him more than anything else in the world. I would do _anything_ he asked of me." She stated boldly. A high pitched laugh escaped Voldemort's snake lips. "Of course you would, my dear. I'm sure that if your husband asked you to do something right now, you would do it without hesitation, would you not?" he asked, smiling like a predator to its prey. "Anything!" she confirmed, looking at Draco once more. "Then I believe your husband has something very important to ask you, don't you Draco."

Inside, he was panicking but his cool and calm exterior never left his face. Grabbing her hand, he brought her close to him and smiled down at her. "It would make me the happiest man alive if you would join me, join Lord Voldemort, and take his mark so that we can be further bound together, my love." He cupped her cheek lovingly and looked deeply into her amber eyes. There was that chest tightening again….Hermione nodded without hesitation. "Of course, darling! Anything for you…." A murmur went through the crowd of fellow Deatheathers, some in complete disbelief and others in mocking. A mudblood among them, really.

"Silence! Lord Voldemort has chosen! Let none among you presume to know better!"

Turning his attention back to the love besotted woman before him, he raised his wand and held out his hand for her to place her left arm in it. Gazing up at Draco for approval, she acquiesced and felt the uncomfortably cold grip around her wrist. "This might sting just a little." He smirked before hissing "Mosmorde!" and pressing the black wand into the milky white of her left forearm. And suddenly, her arm was on fire. "And through the fire we are reborn! You, Hermione Malfoy, are reborn as one of my children. As a child owes her parents allegiance and obedience, so do you now owe to Lord Voldemort. Hermione watched in horror as the ugly black ink writhed around her arm and settled into the pattern of the skull and snake she was so familiar with.

"Swear to me, Hermione! Your life and your allegiance to your Lord!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and whispered her agreement through the pain. The wand finally lifted from her and she felt him drop her arm. Draco quickly gathered her to his side and cuddled her a brief moment. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione." He lied through his teeth, hating himself every second. She smiled tiredly up at him. Clapping his hands, Voldemort ordered music and wine to celebrate her new birthday. The other dark wizards and witches present milled about and tried to get close to their newest member but Draco fended them off with a glare and a well placed hand on his wand. "Dearest, perhaps you should retire for the night, you are in a delicate condition after all." He all but pulled her to the exit and sighed in relief to see his mother waiting for him by the doors, like he had asked her to. "I love you Draco." She surprised him but pressing herself close against him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him for all she was worth. When she relinquished her hold on him, Narcissa frowned and grabbed her elbow none too gently, tugging her away from him towards her own side of the Manor. "I love you too Hermione…." He choked out, knowing she wouldn't rest until she heard him say it. Turning back to smile at him, he closed the doors and returned to the festivities inside.

"Congratulations, son, good show."

Lucius swirled a goblet of firewiskey in his hand, sneering down at Draco. "Well, you know Severus, never one to do things half arsed…" the short haired blonde muttered, still shaking from the after effects of the muggleborns' kiss. "Silence, you fool!" Lucius hissed, rapping his cane down on his son's unsuspecting foot. Gritting his teeth to keep the expletive from leaving his mouth, he narrowed his eyes at his father.

The next morning brought along morning sickness and a low throbbing pain in her left arm. One thing Hermione was getting used to and the other she would _never_ be used to. Washing herself up, she spent a good portion of her bath staring at her newest tattoo. The snake had the nerve to be in constant motion, slithering its symbol of infinity in and out the skull. Drying herself once the water went cold, she couldn't do anything without looking at the mocking tattoo. Brush her teeth, look at it. Comb her hair, look at it. Apply deodorant, look at it. Get dressed look at it. _I don't think I can take this…._

A knock on the door signaled her mother in law's arrival. "I've come bearing gifts." The impeccably dressed witch said sarcastically, lighting a fire in the ornate fireplace next to her. "I've managed to make copies of some documents from my husband's study. Appreciate these, girl, they were difficult to come by." Handing them over to the surprised witch, Narcissa made herself comfortable on one of the chairs.

After transcribing the gist of the documents, which completely linked certain members of the Ministry to Lucius' payroll, and by extension, Lord Voldemort's payroll, she tossed the duplicated documents into the fire. Nodding in satisfaction Narcissa took her leave, as Hermione pulled out her galleon and pressed her wand to it, giving the names and details of what she learned.

Pursing her lips together, she exited to the nursery to see one of the elves changing her nappy. "Mummy!" Cordelia squirmed happily, making it almost impossible for the little elf to hold her. Hermione smiled at the elf and thanked her, grabbing the toddler's chubby little legs and finishing the job. A knock on the door preceded Draco as he entered. "You did well last night. Voldemort is very pleased." He said, low enough so that the girl wouldn't hear. Nodding but saying nothing, the dark haired woman shifted Cordelia to make herself more comfortable on her hip. "We'll be down in the kitchen, it's past her breakfast time." And with that, Hermione brushed past him to exit.

Leaving the silent Draco behind, Hermione wished with all her might, as she walked down the long hallway, that she could forget the way her body responded to his last night…but she couldn't shake the memory of the toe curling kiss she planted on him, not even if she tried.

Eiii! I know, it's been a while but this was a pretty big chapter! Hope you liked it!


	16. Interlude the Second

A/N: So, I take it you guys didn't like the last chapter since it got very few reviews :***( I'm sorry! But to make it up to you guys, I wrote another little interlude This time featuring Scorpius.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it

**Interlude the Second**

"…So then McGonagall says to me 'Mr. Nott! The broom closet was _not_ made for those sorts of activities'! Well then _I_ said, 'But Professor, Ms. Smith was just helping me find my wand…' And find it she did, mate, ha! Ah, good old badgers. My father always did say you're not a man if you can't make it with a Hufflepuff girl…" Jeremiah Nott, a rather tall and reedy looking seventh year with dark brown hair and glasses, elbowed the boy to his left good naturedly. Scorpius raised his eyebrow at his friend. "So how many lives are you going to have to serve detention for getting caught with your pants down in a broom closet? 3? 4? Or perhaps you offered her your first born son?" The amber haired boy smirked, eyeing his frowning housemate. "Scorpius, it's not the amount of detention that's important here….but if you must know, my first born son will be named Minerva….."

Scorpius Malfoy shook his head, chuckling at the randy boy as they reached the Great Hall for breakfast. "So Nott, have you decided on a date for your sister's wedding?" Jeremiah shook his head. "Well, I sure as hell won't be bringing Michelle Smith!" he declared, taking a seat at the Slytherin table and glaring at the pretty blonde at the Hufflepuff table, oblivious to the daggers being thrown her way. Scorpius barked a small laugh and dug into the pile of bacon and eggs in front of him. "Well, I'm surprised Livia hasn't already dictated you take one of her bridesmaids, like Daisy Parkinson-Finch-Fletchley." The curly haired teen didn't even have to force a shudder at the name. The girl had practically haunted him when she was still at Hogwarts, despite being two years above him. '_Like mother, like daughter'_ his father rolled his eyes when he had mentioned the unfortunate pug nosed brunette.

"No, but Livia did seat you and your family with Daisy and her mother at the reception."

"What?"

"Relax mate, she can't still be that bad…right?"

The half-blood glowed into his breakfast, his appetite suddenly gone. He was not looking forward to this wedding his grandmother insisted they attend because 'Dearest Hyacynthia Parkinson was one of her closest friends!' despite the fact that his parents couldn't stomach her daughter Pansy, and, ironically, he and Cordelia could not tolerate _her_ daughter, Daisy. Sighing one last time, Scorpius looked at his pocket watch, a rather priceless Malfoy heirloom, and got up. "Well, Head Boy duties call. Dominique wanted to run down the months' schedules of patrols before Charms." He bid his housemate goodbye and proceeded to Flitwick's classroom.

A small flutter of excitement ran through him as he spied the Head Girl, perched primly on a random desk. Unlike her blonde Gryffindor elder sister Victorie, Dominique Weasley was a strawberry blonde Ravenclaw, who was currently perusing a piece of parchment. Unconsciously whetting his lips as she crossed her long pale legs, he ran a nervous hand through his short curly hair. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. Looking up from her reading, her long hair cascaded over her shoulder as her blue-grey eyes caught his own golden brown orbs. She broke out into a grin. "Hey Scorp, how was breakfast?" she hopped down gracefully from her seat. He found his mouth suddenly dry….

"You would know if you weren't such an overachiever" he said, finding his voice to poke fun of her lightly, a long standing joke between them. Dominique was rarely seen at meals due to all her extracurricular activities, like being Ravenclaws' quidditch captain and tutoring, all in addition to being Head Girl. He made his way next to her and inconspicuously inhaled her scent of vanilla. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she shoved the parchment under his snub nose. "Ok, so, I've managed to work with all the Prefect's schedules, except for one or two nights where there's a gap…See, here." She pointed at the upcoming Thursday. "I put you but I can't figure who I can send with you…all the seventh year prefects got something going on that day and the fifth and sixth years are already patrolling the rest of the week."

Clearing his throat again, he bit his lip in thought. Both Hufflepuff prefects had quidditch practice _('Not that all the practice in the world would help them' he inwardly grinned at the last place team and its captain Dedric Thomas and his utterly uninspiring teammate Ashley McLaggen)_, the Gryffindor prefects were both serving detention (_'Typical, those two'…Scorpius thought of Sirius Potter and Roxanne Weasley)_, the Slytherin prefects had asked for the day off (_'And probably will be requiring the Room of Requirement, seeing as it's their anniversary and will want to, uh, celebrate' he rolled his eyes mentally at the thought of his housemate Antony Zabini and his fellow prefect and girlfriend, Tanzia Rookwood)_ and even the Ravenclaws had tutoring sessions (_'Brown-nosing Flitwick, no doubt, for his coveted Charms apprenticeship' he curled his lip at the sycophantic Turpin twins, Stephan and Stephanie). _

"I guess I could switch around my schedule that day and I could patrol with you…." Dominique bit her lip, making the blood rush up and redden the plump lips. _'Down boy….'he thought._ "Yeah, sounds good." He forced his voice to not sound as excited as he felt. She made a small quick smile before reaching into her waistband for her wand and tapping the parchment to make duplicates, handing him the Gryffindor and Slytherin copies just as the bell rang and his fellow NEWT Charms' classmates filled the space.

That Thursday, Scorpius was in his Heads dormitory bemoaning his bad luck of inheriting the Granger bushy hair. "I can't believe that I'm out of Sleekeazy! Of all the times…" he cursed, tossing the empty potion bottle in the trash a bit harder than necessary. "Relax mate, you've got that Malfoy charm! Weasley will be falling at your feet." Jeremiah smirked from Scorpius' bed at his fussing friend. The tanned seventh year narrowed his eyes at him through the mirror. "Aw, too soon?" the brunette laughed at Scorpius, pushing up his glasses. "I'll have you know, Nott, that she really DID trip and no one will ever prove differently." The Malfoy heir turned up his nose. "Yeah, that's not what Daisy said! A trip and a tripping JINX are two very different things, my slippery friend." Jeremiah shook his head in remembrance of the incident two years ago, where the annoying Seventh year took a particular interest in the then Fifth year Scorpius and finally, the boy reached his wits end and jinxed Daisy to fall at his feet every time she got too close to him in order to prevent her stalking.

"It's not my fault she was so damned klutzy."

"Klutzy. Right. Good one."

Applying an ever-fresh breath charm on himself, Scorpius threw Nott a look before leaving, but not before he heard the boy call "Have fun on your _daattee_" behind him. "Annoying twat…" he muttered, making his way across the common room to meet the beautiful Head Girl at her door. The door opened suddenly and he felt a very soft body collide with him. "Oh! Scorpius, I was just about to meet you…" Dominique untangled herself from him and peered curiously at the brown haired boy. "I, um, wanted to make sure you weren't off daydreaming of Flitwick's apprenticeship…." He stammered, inwardly cursing himself at the lame line. Dominique stuck her tongue out and walked past him out into the corridor.

Following her lead and lighting the tip of his wand, he caught up next to her as they started their rounds in silence. After ten minutes of thinking of something to say, Scorpius finally opened his mouth. "So, big game next week, huh?" Turning her head to him she nodded and smiled. "Yeah, not to sound too cocky but Gryffindor better be on their A game if they want to stand a chance against us." Tossing a piece of red hair from her face, she focused her attention back on their path. "Yeah, better not let Sirius hear you say that or he might just poison you in your sleep!" he joked, knowing the boy's penchant for the dramatic combined with his desire to win. Dominique cracked a smile, looking at him once more. "How's your team looking? Should I be worried?" she teased, nudging his arm with her shoulder playfully. Swallowing hard, Scorpius forced a laugh. "Well, Father _did_ donate all those new Firebolts….." he smirked, seeing her face pale a bit. "But brooms aren't everything." He quickly amended. "No, skill and strategy will out in the end," the redhead grinned, making a wider stride to hurry their patrol.

An hour later found the Heads back at their dormitory, after catching no less than five students out after curfew, four in broom closets, including two rather flustered Fifth year Gryffindors, Alicia Longbottom and her boyfriend Jack MacMillan. After a swift deduction of points and detentions, the rest of the patrol was spent wishing he was brave enough to finally ask out his partner. Making small talk about their families here and there, Scorpius told her about Cordelia's acceptance and attendance at the world famous Morgana's University for Young Witches in Wales and Dominique rolled her eyes as she told of her sister Victorie's sudden elopement with Teddy Lupin and suspicious weight gain. "Well, here we are." He said, nodding to the entrance. Dominique smiled and started say the password, 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia' when she suddenly turned back to him. Awaiting her to open the portrait, he looked at her quizzically.

"So, are you ever going to ask me out Malfoy or were you waiting for an invitation?"

Hehehe another snippit


	17. Hello Mama

Chapter Fifteen: "Hello Mama"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!

A/N: Very short I know, but the next one will be longer I promise!

Hermione sighed as she switched her increasing weight from her right foot to the left. It was officially June 1st, a.k.a, the most important day in the world, seeing that it was Cordelia's birthday. It was also the first time in four months that she had spent more than five minutes in Draco's presence. Her insufferable mother in law had insisted they do a small family birthday for her only grandchild (thus far) and so there she was, in the kitchen, overseeing the overwhelmed elves decorate the toddler's extremely large pink and white frosted birthday cake. The monstrosity literally had five layers. FIVE. Topping off the sugar hill was a magically enchanted toy unicorn frolicking around a meadow made of frosting. Merlin, if her daughter didn't immediately fall into a sugar induced coma, she wouldn't sleep for at least a month while she rode out a sugar high.

"What do you think? I dare say I would have had quite a lucrative career in cake decorating if I do say so myself." The elder blonde witch breezed into the kitchen behind her, pausing to eye her handy work. Hermione was tempted to remind her that she didn't actually _do_ anything besides give a vague description to the elves but held her tongue. "You look a bit tired, Hermionie, why don't you find out what's keeping Draco with the decorations?" Narcissa effectively kicked her out of the kitchen to work on her 'masterpiece'. "Because that would require being in the same breathing space." She sighed, stretching a bit to get the kink out of her back before walking out into the formal dining room, where upon she snickered at the sight of her husband flicking his wand to shoot pink streamers all over. Her presence was immediately noticed and she watched the blonde's eyes drop down to her increasingly expanding stomach before nodding his greeting.

Hermione placed an arm across her stomach and cleared her throat. "Her highness would like to know what's taking you so long to put up a few decorations." She stated, looking anywhere but at him. "You can tell _my mother_ that I've barely returned home from taking care of some business and will be done with these bloody pink things in a few minutes." Draco frowned at her lack of eye contact. It had been like this for months. Every time he entered the room, she suddenly had somewhere else to be. Bloody coward, Gryffindor courage his ass. He stared at her for a moment before returning to his task. Watching her fiddle a bit with her robes, she nodded before exiting the room. Making sure she was gone, he let his shoulders sag in disappointment. He had been waiting for months for something, _anything_, that showed she acknowledged the kiss they shared. Potion or not, he felt something behind that kiss and he'd be damned if she didn't either. Indifference wouldn't cause her avoidance for almost five months now.

Hermione had made it back up into the safety of her rooms and began to change into a new rich purple robe she had purchased recently in a trip to Diagon Alley. She was adjusting them when she heard a small knock on her door. Thinking it was her monster in law, she yelled 'Come in!' and was completely surprised at who actually had entered. "Sister!" came the airy voice she hadn't heard in months and sorely missed. "Cassi!" she smiled, waddling quickly to hug the beloved girl and trying to not cry in relief. Damn hormones. "Mon Dieu! You are expecting! You are so beautiful, as all expecting mothers are." The twenty three year old kissed her cheeks and pulled apart to look her over. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, but, Narcissa didn't tell me you were coming. Have you seen Cordelia yet?" Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face. The blonde squib frowned slightly. "My brother didn't tell you I was coming?" she asked, turning to sit on one of the chaises. Sitting next to her, the brunette shook her head. So this must have been the _business_ Draco was talking about. She had no idea that he was still in correspondence with Cassi, let alone inviting her to the Manor. Remembering Narcissa's warning of never speaking of her all those months ago, Hermione was suddenly filled with dread.

"No, no, he and I have been on different schedules lately…." She answered evasively, biting her lip. Cassi waved her hand in indifference. "It doesn't matter, Cherie, what matters now is that I get to see my beautiful niece." she said determinedly, turning from the brunette to make her way across the hallway to a napping Cordelia. "Darling, wake up, someone is here to see you." Hermione gently roused the sleepy toddler who caught sight of her aunt and went into hyper mode. "Auntie Auntie Auntie!" she shouted, reaching for the young squib. Immediately plucking the baby out of her crib, Cassi cuddled her close and whispered French cooing to her. Hermione felt the tears prickle her brown eyes at the touching sight. She had missed moments like these, just the three of them back in France, no worries ahead of them and just being all together.

"So, have you seen your mother yet?"

The sunny blonde frowned a bit and shook her head. "Draco said he wanted it to be a surprise when we went down for the party. I told him Mama wouldn't like it, she abhors the unexpected, but he said no." Hermione looked down at her baby bump to her slowly disappearing feet. _It's not Narcissa I'm worried about, she thought._ Cassi looked at her with piercing blue eyes and nodded. She knew exactly what Hermione was thinking. Her father, as much as it broke her heart to admit, would not be happy to see her. In her entire existence as far back as she could remember, not once had her father contacted her to see if she was well or, hell, even if she wasn't dead in a muggle ditch somewhere. Yes, and it hurt, it burned inside her to know that she's nothing more than a blemish on an otherwise perfect family tree to her father, and until recently, her own brother. Waving her thoughts away, she continued to cuddle the blonde toddler and just enjoy the moment for what it was.

The three of them spent the rest of the day in the nursery without interruptions until it came time for the actual party. Knocking softly as to not startle them, Draco entered and almost laughed watching Hermione struggle to stand up on her own, despite Cassi's attempts to help. "I want to talk to my sister alone for a minute, please." he placed a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder to pause her. Nodding quickly before handing Cordelia to Hermione, Cassi and Draco were soon alone in the nursery that was once her own. He bit his lip in an uncharacteristically nervous habit. "Mother and Father have no idea that you're here, you know." He started, looking into her eyes. It struck him that they were exactly the same shade as their mother's but lacked the hardness behind them. Cassi's eyes were wide, almost childlike, and innocent. She had no idea how lucky she actually was to have escaped when she was little, how lucky she was to have avoided their father.

Cassi pushed a stray piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear and nodded. "Hermione mentioned that might be the case." She paused before speaking again. "Draco, why did you bring me here?" she asked quietly, looking down at the floor before back at him. Exhaling a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he shook his head. "I really don't know." He blurted. Cassi didn't say anything for a moment. "That's not true. You must have had a reason." She pushed, folding her arms across her chest. He noted belatedly that she was wearing a muggle dress. Turning away from her, he shrugged. "Maybe I do, but I'm not willing to tell you yet. For now, can't you just be happy to see your family again?" he pleaded, turning back to her. Sagging her shoulders in defeat she nodded. "Fine, brother, but why didn't you tell anyone I was coming? What if...what if they don't want me here?" she asked in a small voice. She looked up at him, still hugging herself. "Well, my wife wants you here. Cordelia wants you here. I want you here." He answered plainly. He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder before almost toppling back in surprise from the force of her small body hugging him forcefully. "That was the kindest thing you could have ever said to me. It doesn't matter about Mama and Father now, I know I have you and Hermione on my side." She whispered tearfully into his shoulder, her voice muffled by his clothes. Patting her back awkwardly, he pulled her away from him before offering his arm to her and leading her out of the room.

Hermione stood there with a small smile on her face, toddler in hand and Draco offered his arm to her as well. Hesitantly, she took it and they walked in silence down to the dining room, come what may.

As they entered the dining room, Lucius had yet to arrive but Narcissa's back was turned, adding a few little touches to the decorations here and there. "Oh I'm glad to see someone's on tim-" she started but stopped in her tracks as she turned and saw someone she thought she would never see standing in her dining room in a million years. "Hello Mama."

Cliffy! I know, I'm evil lol


	18. She's Your Daughter!

Chapter Sixteen: "She's your daughter! She has every right to be here."

A/N: In celebration of getting a new banner, this chapter goes out to the lovely dawnbick

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Narcissa felt her words die in her mouth as she looked upon her only daughter for the first time in so long. Cassi smiled brightly at her and let go of Draco to step towards her, arms beginning to outstretch for a long overdue embrace. _She is so beautiful, Narcissa thought with pride._ Then, common sense kicked in. "Cassiopeia, you shouldn't be here," she said firmly, looking nervously at the entrance way. Her heart broke a bit when the blonde woman's face fell, rejection plain on her pretty features, and she stopped in her tracks and her arms fell back down to her side. "I brought her here, Mother. Enough is enough. If you can accept your half blood grandchild, why can't you accept your own flesh and blood?" Draco asked, frowning at his sister, whose tiny frame trembled slightly with repressed tears. Hermione shifted Cordelia to her hip and reached out a free hand to grip Cassi's own limp hand. Narcissa pursed her lips. "It's not that, son. You know what your father will do when he sees her."

"What will I do when I see whom?"

Draco and Narcissa's backs stiffened and Hermione gripped Cassi's hand tighter, their knuckles going white. Lucius stood broadly at the entrance to the brightly decorated dining room, looking rather out of place in his formal black robes. Narcissa recovered first and smiled. "Lucius. We have a surprise guest, you remember-" but she was abruptly cut off but an icy glare from her husband. "I know who she is, wife. What I fail to understand is why she is in my dining room." He drawled, eyeing Cassi with a curl of his upper lip. Hermione felt the words bubble up before she could stop them.

"She's your daughter! She has every right to be here."

Narcissa and Draco shot her a look to shut her mouth but the damage was done. Coolly, Lucius walked up to the small blonde squib and gripped her chin none too gently. "I don't have a daughter. What I have here is a disappointment. Nothing more. A shame, really. You are a pretty one, for a muggle." He looked cruelly into her watery blue eyes as tears fell down her snowy cheek and dripped onto his hand. "Lucius!" Narcissa admonished, upset at the turn of events but knew that this is exactly what she would have expected. Lucius was not a tolerant man, and a prideful one at that. To have the girl here was like waving a failure sign in his face and he could never abide failure. Ever.

Lucius spared a glance at his wife and sneered and let go of Cassi's face, letting Hermione pull her back close to her. "Draco, I expected better of you then this. Writing to it is one thing, but you bring her here? It wasn't bad enough when you had to bring this thing in," he pointed lazily to Hermione and Cordelia. "So you had to bring more disgrace into our home?" he drawled, ignoring the reddening faces of both his children and Hermione. Is she had a hand free, Hermione felt her arm twitch to hex this bastard to the afterlife…..

"I'll be in my study, and son? I expect this mess to be cleared out by the time I retire for the night." Lucius glared pointedly at the other man before exiting the room regally. Cordelia sensed the depressed mood of the room and began to whimper in distress. That man always scared her. Letting go of Cassi, Hermione shushed her, lightly bouncing her, and whispering to her to be a big girl. Draco stood still, anger coursing in his body and Narcissa's hands wrung before she started walking determinedly out of the room, following her husband. Cassi just stood there, all her fears about her family coming back to haunt her. _He hated her, he wished she had never been born! _Finally, she let the tears fall as sobs racked her body. Her hands flew up to cover her face but did nothing to hide the sound of her heart breaking. Hermione felt torn between her own crying child and the woman next to her, who really was like a child in many ways, craving her parent's approval and shattering when she didn't get it. Hermione, though the only daughter of a titled aristocratic family, could relate to how she felt. She had craved the acceptance of the Wizarding world, striving to prove herself over and over again, only to be harassed and shunned by it. It wasn't her fault she was born to muggles any more then it was Cassi's fault that she was born to wizards. They were who they were and no amount of wishing would ever change it.

Draco placed a hand on Cassi's shoulder and slowly guided her out of the ridiculously decorated room to take her back to Hermionie's room. His eyes were like a storm, grey and dark with anger and self loathing. He had been just like his father not even a year ago, and it shamed him that he had ever aspired to be like a monster. All his life, he had worked so hard to gain his father's approval only to be shut down at every turn. As a child, he was too soft. As a teenager, he was too spoiled. As a man, he was too sympathetic. He could see it in his father's eyes what he thought of him. It was always the same, in every letter he had written him during his days at Hogwarts. _'Second to a mudblood, Draco? Not on the Quidditch team, Draco? Not in the Slug Club, Draco? Not a Death Eater, Draco?'_ Many bad decisions made as a teen were the result of a new letter from Lucius. He was like a dog, kicked by his master, but whimpering for affection anyway. His sister next to him slowed her sobs until by the time they got to Hermione's room, she had quieted. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking up at him through damp and darkened lashes. He paused his exit. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry we were born to a man who cares about himself more then he could ever care about others. I'm sorry it took so long for me to think about you and get to know you. Most of all, I'm sorry that I wasn't sent away with you." He sighed. It was almost funny to him that growing up, Cassi wanted nothing more than to be with her family and be normal. Ironically, there were times when Draco would have given up anything to get away from his father. _I guess the potion is always sweeter in another cauldron, as Snape always says. _

Hermione followed them a few minutes later with a calmer baby. "He's an awful man, Cassi, I don't know what else to say," she frowned, setting the toddler down on the bed to change her diaper. "I know" came the whispered reply. "Doesn't hurt any less." Hermione nodded to herself. That was absolutely true. She magicked over a fresh nappy and powder before rolling up her robe sleeves. Halfway in the middle of powdering the child's bottom, Cassi's voice interrupted her. "What is that tattoo you have on your arm, Hermione? You did not have that before." Clapping a hand quickly over the Dark Mark, she looked wide eyed and blinking at Draco. "Ummm…."

Narcissa felt her anger boiling up inside her and it would burst free at any moment. Her face must have looked murderous as she stormed past her husband's colleges and even her sister. "Oh, what's got your wand in a knot, Cissy? Party not go well? What can you expect from a mudblood and her child?" Bellatrix mocked, grinning madly at her. "Not now, Bella!" Narcissa hissed, brushing past her and into her husbands' private study. Slamming the door shut and casting a wandless _Silencio_, she stood before Lucius, back strait and ready to give him the dressing down of his life. Lucius raised a blonde eyebrow at her, getting up from his chair and walking to his Firewhiskey tumbler. "May I offer you a drink?" he smirked at her furious expression, knowing she hated liquor. Pouring himself a rather generous amount, he turned to face her. "You….You, Lucius are the most despicable of men, you know that?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed and heated. He raised his glass to toast her before sipping. "My mother told me not to marry you, she knew what kind of man you were! A jackass, that's what!" her voice grew higher and higher as he anger reached a fever pitch.

"And you, my dear, were a poor third daughter of a decrypted blood line with one muggle loving sister and another lunatic sister. I think we both lost out on this one. Everyone knew your father had a gambling problem. So bad, in fact that if I recall correctly, you were about to become homeless, as he had gambled away your ancestral home in a game of exploding snap of all things. If my father hadn't persuaded me to marry _you_, and pay off all your father's debts, you could have been one of those unfortunate creatures roaming around Knockturn Alley. All in all, I think you got the better end of the bargain." He sneered, polished off the glass and slamming it down on the bar top. He watched her face turn so red, it was almost purple and smirked. "_I hate you!_" she shrieked, flying over to him and slapping him hard across the face, causing his face to move to the side. His playfulness was gone, replaced with a dark cloud as he righted himself. Gripping her arm hard, he threw her across the space between the bar and his desk, where she landed at a heap on the ground. "You listen, and you listen well, you cunt. You may have mothered my heir but your days of usefulness are long past. I want that fucking squib gone from my house immediately, do you hear me? You're lucky that bloody law requires that filth and her offspring to live here or else you would never see that child again. You're pathetic, you know that? You cling to that fucking half blood child in your delusions that she is Cassiopeia, but guess what, she's not. I never want to see that child in my presence; it disgusts me to see you and, now Draco, fawn over that _thing_." He spat, his chest heaving from anger.

Narcissa slowed her breathing and got up from her prone position on the ground. Standing up strait, she walked towards him, eyes locked. "Hear me, _bitch_. Cordelia will be in my life long after you are gone. Half blood or not, she is Draco's child. Soon, I'll have _two_ half blood children to coddle. I hope it's a _boy._" She smirked before turned around and walking out of the room slowly, leaving him to his anger. She really did love these little discussions with Lucius.

At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry's scar began to itch.


	19. It's ALways Going To Be Like This For Us

A/N: Ok, so the past few chapters have been building to this one moment

Chapter Seventeen: "It's Always Going To Be Like This For Us, Isn't It?"

"Umm…."

Cassi continued to frown at her arm, awaiting an explanation. "It's hideous, truly. What would possess you to mutilate yourself like that?" Draco cleared his throat and for a brief moment, Hermione had hoped he was going to spout some brilliant lie that would save her the trouble of lying herself. How could she tell Cassi that it basically meant she was a slave? Finishing up the briefly forgotten child's nappy change, she sighed in defeat. "Let me put her in the other room," the petite witch reconciled, returning quickly sans Cordelia. The blonde girl folded her arms across her chest and raised a fine eyebrow. "I am waiting." It was almost creepy how much she resembled Narcissa when she was pissed. Cringing behind his sister, Draco could tell that Hermione was actually going to tell her the bloody truth! _Fecking Gryffindors and their bleeding morals!_

Whetting her lips to stall, the young mother let the breath she was holding explode from her lips. "So there's something Draco and I have been meaning to tell you." Hermione saw the blonde ferret roll his eyes at her inclusion of him in the confession. "To put it simply, there is a war going on, one that will end very badly should we lose. There is a wizard who believes that those of pure blood are superior to all others and should rule, as such. Lord Voldemort, as this wizard is known, will see the world as we know it burn to ash. He and his Deatheater followers have become more aggressive in their tactics the past few years because there is one who can defeat him, to permanently end his life. Harry Potter, who is my friend, is that one person. He and our Order run the resistance and we will do anything to see this mad man fall." She finished, watching the young woman's face contort as she absorbed the information. "And what does that disgusting mark on your arm have to do with your order?" she asked, pursing her lips. "That, Cassi, is the Dark Mark. A symbol of the Dark Lord's faithful." Draco interjected, lifting up his own sleeve to expose his own slithering mark. Cassi's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"But how could you?" she gasped, her eyes not leaving the infinity serpent dancing across her little brother's pale forearm before looking at Hermione's matching mark. "It's not what you think! Well, it is what you think, but we can explain!" Hermione fiddled nervously, making a move towards the shivering blonde who was shaking her head furiously. "_Non!_" she spat, before taking off out of the room. She was quick but fortunately, Draco was faster as he caught her arm to stop her before she got too far. "Cassi! Listen to me, I can't explain it now, but you have to trust us! I'll take you home if that's what you want but please don't be angry with Hermione. If you have to be angry with someone, let it be me. I'm the one who got her into this shit in a way." He forced her to face him but she refused to look at him. "Take me home." She ordered, not looking up from the floor. Running a hand hastily through his hair he nodded and took her as fast as possible to a nearby unoccupied room. Reaching into his pants pocket, he produced a sickle before tapping it with his wand and handing it to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered as she port keyed out the manor and possibly out of their lives.

Pacing back and forth in a little line, Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. Cassi had just been through the emotional wringer from Lucius' despicable treatment and then to find out her own brother and sister in law were apparently in cohorts with a fanatical maniac whose sole purpose is to eradicate non purebloods and non magical alike? Never mind the fact that Hermione had tried to explain that she and now Draco were part of the Light side, all the poor girl probably heard was 'I wanna kill you Cassi'! Growling her frustration, she turned fiercely when she heard the door open and shut again, revealing her imbecile husband. Her hair crackled around her as her own anger at the situation came to a head.

"Why did you have to open your fat mouth about the Dark Mark, huh? I was going to tell her it was a fucking lie, you idiot! And now she probably hates us because you went ahead and was your tactless self and now she'll NEVER listen to us!" she shouted, her brown eyes lighting up to a bright amber. Draco could feel the baby hairs stand up on the back of his long neck and unchecked magic swirled in the air. Painting his face into a sneer, he looked down his nose to her. "Well, for the rest of us who didn't want to listen to your puffed up version of the events, I was strait to the point. Honesty is the best policy and all that shit. Thought you Gryffindors creamed your panties for that kind of shit." He said cruelly, frowning. "Oh yes, brilliant idea Malfoy. I WAS telling her the truth but gently! You can't just FORCE your way with everything!" she bit back. She was almost seeing red by this point.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? If anyone forces their way, it's YOU and your bloody lion kin!" Draco shouted back, narrowing stormy grey eyes at the pregnant witch…and suddenly he really DID know what she was talking about. "Ah Merlin, Hermione, I thought we were past this already…" he felt the anger leave his body and shame take its place. Sinking into a nearby chair, he looked at the floor before looking up at her, keeping his head lowered. Hermione felt the tears prickling behind her eyes, the lump forming in her suddenly too tight throat. She let out a harsh laugh. "You thought we were _past that_? Past what, Draco? Past the fact that just a few short months ago you _RAPED ME?_ Or past the fact that I have to look at the evidence if that rape every day? Or perhaps we're supposed to be past the fact that every time I have to attend a bloody meeting with your master, I have to take a potion that makes me feel so in love with you, it fucking _hurts_? Which part are you referring to?" she shrieked, her face beyond any natural color of red as the tears ran down and hit the floor. Hermione watched him do and say nothing, as he laced both of his fingers together and rubbed his hair back to rest at the back of his neck, his head between his knees.

"Say something you asshole!"

And just like that, Draco snapped. "I'm fucking sorry! Is that what you wanted, a fucking apology? Well, there you go! I'M SORRY! I'm sorry I'm so fucked up that I raped the mother of my children to teach her a fucking lesson in respect! I'm sorry my FATHER was so fucked up that he taught his son that it was better to be feared then loved! I'm sorry I hurt the one good thing in my life so bad that she'll never feel anything but loathing for me unless she's bloody DRUGGED out on a POTION! And I'm just fucking SORRY!" he screamed hoarsely, his eyes so mercurial they were liquid with unshed tears. Hermione stared at him for a moment before collapsing to her knees, delicate hands covering her sobbing face. "Why do you do that?" she cried, in between sobs, refusing to look at him as he approached her prone form, kneeling down before her, careful not to touch her. "Do what?" She shook her head in silence and continued to whimper. Draco reached a tentative hand to her shoulder, a ghost of a touch. "Do what, Hermione?" he asked again, his voice a bit rough from all the repressed emotion in his body. "Do this! What you said! Just when I want to hate you more then I know how, you say THAT." She finished quietly, her tears still sticky on her cheeks. He removed his hand faster then she could blink.

"It's always going to be like this for us, isn't it?" he asked quietly, moving to stand before reaching down a calloused hand to her. Gathering her bearings, she accepted with her own petite hand and he lifted her effortlessly before removing his hand from her once more. She furrowed her eyebrows, raking a hand through her riotous curls. "Like what?" she asked. He motioned listlessly between them. "Like this….the fighting, the screaming, the resentment. It's never going to be different, is it?" he still couldn't look at her, knowing he would break if he saw those honey colored doe eyes. She said nothing. Pursing his lips and nodding, he took a deep breath. Without a backwards glance, he quietly left the room, left her standing in the middle of their broken marriage…not that it was together in the first place, but she knew now that if they were unable to get an annulment, this would be her life….and she didn't think either of them could handle that.

"Madame Malfoy, the Dark Lord requires your presence." Snape sneered at his obviously tired ex-student. She blinked blearily at him before nodding and holding out her hand for her potion. She hadn't gotten much sleep the past few weeks, ever since Cordelia's birthday and the aftermath. Jabbing it into the awaiting palm, Snape waited for her to finish swallowing. As was the usual, she would have to be given instructions by Draco…who was late. "Blasted man-child and his tardiness…" Severus hissed, the affects of the potion already taking place as Hermione's eyes unfocused slightly. Finally, the door burst open and a rather disheveled Draco appeared….correction, a rather _inebriated _Draco appeared. "Merlin's balls, man, pull yourself together!" the middle aged wizard admonished, smacking the blonde upside the head to 'help' clear his head. "Piss off, Snaverus. I'm there, aren't I?" Draco drawled drunkenly, stumbling slightly as he attempted to poke the much taller man in the chest. Severus rolled his eyes and muttered an oath. The damn kid had been plastered half past Sunday for almost three whole weeks strait, much to the distress of his mother.

"I need you to tell our dear Mrs. Malfoy here her instructions for the night, if you can manage that Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione frowned in concern for her husband, who come to think of it, she hadn't seen in quite a while. "Draco, why haven't you come to see me in so long? I've been waiting for you and you never come…." The potion asked for her, the thought that she had angered her beloved husband too much to bear. Turning a bleary eye at the pouting brunette witch, Draco's heart clenched. It was the times when she was on her potion that were the hardest for him, because just for a moment, he could pretend she really did love him. "Ah, love, I've been busy with…busy with…THINGS, Snaverus would tell you, won't you Snavey?" He clapped a rather hard hand on the black clad man's skinny shoulders, causing said man to glare at him with a fire of a thousand suns. Hermione peered at him expectantly. Clearing his throat, Severus could count all the ways this could go so wrong….

"What Draco means is that you need to tell the Dark Lord that plans are in preparation for an ambush in the coming weeks on the Order and you and Draco are working on them with my help. You however, will not participate because it would be too suspicious and you are rather _indisposed_ with the child in your rather large belly. If he asks for more details, tell him I have the finer points and I will step in. Draco will _not_ be in attendance tonight because of his…_illness._ Do you understand everything I just told you?" Severus bore his black eyes into the fuzzy brown of the Gryffindor. "Well if that's what my love wants…." She responded wearily, casting a doubting eye at the blonde, who snorted and waved her off. Severus stifled a sigh and nodded. "Yes, that's what he wants."

After making his way back from escorting the young witch to the serpents' den, Severus went on a man hunt for his godson. His foolish, drunken louse of a godson. Throwing open the door to the young heir's study, startling the hand that was pouring yet another drink, Severus grabbed the firewhiskey bottle out of Draco's slack grip and threw it across the room to shatter against a rather disgruntled portrait. "What what fuck, Snaverus?" Draco growled angrily, attempting to sneer drunkenly. "That's exactly what I would like to know, Draco! You almost blew it with your wife right now, could have blown it for _us_, do you understand? You are going to tell me right the fuck now what hell has you more miserable then the Bloody Baron. Or else your getting to get us killed, do you hear me?" Snape's eyes glittered dangerously as he glowered at the slowly de-puffing man before him.

Draco collapsed into his fine brown leather chair, looking morosely at the empty glass before him. "It's _her_." Snape pricked his ears open. "What's her?" he asked, frowning. Sighing dramatically, he looked at Snape with a 'you are a complete fool' look. "HER! It's always her! I can't control myself around her! How is it possible that she can bring out the best AND the worst in me? I hate her!" he stopped his rant for a moment before folding his arms together and dropping his head into them. "But I love her," he mumbled. Snape stood in shock. "Are you telling me that you are moping around like the drunken ghost of Trelawney because of bloody _girl problems_?" "She's my wife! Not just any girl! The mother of my children! And she hates me!" Draco moaned, still not lifting his head from the safety of the crock of his arms.

Snape took a moment to process. '_You've got to be kidding me….'_ Never in his life would he think to ever see the day when Draco bloody Malfoy pined over the bushy haired nightmare of Gryffindor, lawful wife or not. "Well, the best way I can see to solve your problem is by continuing to do what you're doing now. Let the chit get killed by the Dark Lord, which she is likely to do since you are too drunk to protect her. That way, there's no girl to be upset about. Start fresh with a new one. After all, Cordelia and your soon to be newborn will need a step mother. _And_ the law wouldn't be a problem anymore with a second wife and children under your belt. Brilliant, if you ask me."

Draco raised his head and narrowed his eyes angrily at the oily potions master before him. "Well nobody fucking asked you, you bastard! There will never be another after Hermione! She is the firewhiskey to my empty shot glass! She's the flavor to my jellybeans! Except, the earwax one…and the boogey one….or the vomit flavor….the broccoli sprout one….ok, so she's the best flavors outta the box, get my drift?" he waxed drunk poetry, looking off into the distance. Snape cleared his throat. " Erm, right, not the vomit one. Got it. What I don't understand is how any of this has to do with your immense drinking problem at the moment." Draco threw his hands up in the air. "She hates me. I did something bad and she's never going to forgive me for it. So, drinking." He said, as if that was flawless logic. "Well, it's never been in the nature of that woman to be forgiving, true. What she did to Marietta Edgecomb was perfectly Slytherin in vengeance. However, as a counterpoint, letting her get killed by the Dark Lord will not win you any favors. If you can keep her out of harms' way long enough for her to eventually forgive you, that might be a good thing." Severus pointed out, sneakily casting a sobering charm on the prone blonde. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to leave and close the door behind him.

"My kingdom for a hangover potion!" he heard the young man cry from behind the door before a muffled sick sound rang out. Smirking to himself, he made his way back to the Deatheater occupied half of the house. _Someone_ had to rescue the Gryffindor, he just didn't know why it always seemed to be him….


	20. Interlude the Third

Interlude the Third

"Would you shove _off_ already? You've been hogging the bloody mirror for 10 minutes already, Victorie!" Cordelia Malfoy fumed at the blonde mirror thief, who had the nerve to smirk at her before continuing to fluff up her already perfect hair. Throwing up her hands in defeat, she stuck her head out of the small room she and about every other Weasley female relative were stuck in. "MUUUMMMM!" Hermione bustled in and raised an exasperated eyebrow at her eldest child, who was pouting quite petulantly at the moment. "Victorie is being a twat! She won't move from in front of the dratted mirror." Cordelia folded her arms across her chest and glared at her nemesis. "Cordelia Malfoy, you will watch your language! Victorie, your mother is looking for you anyhow, be a dear and go see what she needs?" The older witch smiled at the pretty blonde Veela Weasley as she passed by and out the door. Cordelia sighed dramatically before taking her place in front of the full length mirror. Her dress was a beautiful shade of slate blue, strapless and floor length. Bridesmaids dresses tended to be hideous by tradition but she had to admit, Dominique had chosen well. Making sure her hair was tidy in its up do, she let the fussing Rose and Roxanne have their turn with the looking glass. "You look beautiful, darling. I just can't believe how grown up you all are….My baby boy is getting married today!" Hermione felt her eyes start to water again. She had been tearing up off and on all day, damned hormones. Cordelia laughed a bit at her flustered mother before throwing an arm around the petite brunettes' shoulders. "Don't worry Mum, soon you'll have grandbabies to fuss over!" she joked, chuckling at her mother's face falling. "Just kidding!"

"You better be just kidding missy!"

"Dad, can you help me with my cufflinks please?"

Draco turned from watching Arthur Weasley and company raising the wedding tent to look at his struggling curly headed son. Smirking briefly, thinking back to all the times he had trouble with cufflinks over the years, Draco wordlessly began working on the tricky things. Scorpius was tapping his foot nervously, glancing at the clock in the room. "Relax, son. It's not like the chit's going to turn into a pumpkin or whatever it is." Draco finished the cufflinks and clapped Scorpius hardily on the back. The twenty one year old looked around the room and noticed that almost everyone was done getting dressed. Louis, Dominique's youngest sibling, was having a bit of trouble with his tie before giving up and using his wand. Phillip Corner was putting a tonic though his dark hair while his best man and best friend, Jeremiah Nott, was putting on his outer robes and adjusting them. "So Dad, any pearls of wisdom for a man about to get married?" Scorpius joked, glancing at his distinguished looking father. Draco turned his grey eyes to meet his son's amber eyes and only one person flashed through his mind. Hermione, standing next to him in Dumbledore's office the night they were married. Hermione, beaming at little Cordelia and playing with her in the old nursery. Hermione, accusing him with those same brown eyes every time he messed up, which was often. Hermione, crying because of something he did. Just Hermione.

"Dad?"

Smiling sadly, Draco gripped Scorpius's shoulder firmly. "Just treat her right. Put her first before anything, even yourself. Make sure she knows every day how much she means to you. Never forget that without her, there is no you. No matter how angry you get with her, never raise a finger to her because at the end of the day, she's your reason for living. Love her." He said with finality before pulling the younger wizard into a hug. Hearing sniffling, he looked back to see his wife standing at the door way, wiping a small tear away from her eye. Composing herself, Hermione smiled brightly and started ushering the boys out of the room to take their places, it was almost time. Draco was left standing alone in the room with her and noted with pride how beautiful she was in her light blue robes. Hermione was still a very attractive woman at 42, age having only affected her in the slightest. There might have been a wrinkle or two around her eyes but he never would notice. "Well, this is it. He's getting married to a Weasley. I might as well go kill myself now." Draco half heartedly joked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I think Ron is having kittens somewhere at the thought of being related to you."

"It kind of does, actually."

Just then, Narcissa burst into the room, looking slightly flushed from running around. "There you two are! Don't worry, we're not all waiting for you to begin the ceremony or anything," the elder witch frowned disapprovingly at the pair. How dare they hold up her grandson's wedding! Draco shrugged his shoulders, smiling slightly, before offering and arm to Hermione to walk out together. Narcissa followed behind them, picking a speck of dust from her black robes. "Bloody widow's weeds," she muttered to herself as the three of them exited the Burrow and made their way to the wedding tent. Taking their places, on the groom side, she nodded to the Ministry official to begin.

The ceremony, of course, went off without a hitch since Hermione wouldn't allow anything less. Dominique, the new Mrs. Malfoy, had looked simply enchanting in her cream colored dress robes and roses in her red hair. It was easy to see what Scorpius saw in her, besides her brains. Her bridesmaids had included Cordelia, of course, and her Weasley cousins Rose, Roxanne, Molly Jr., and Lucy. Victorie had served as matron of honor, being married herself. Serving as groomsmen were Scorpius' best friend Jeremiah Nott, as best man, Sirius Potter, and more Weasley relatives, Louis, Phillip, Hugo, and Fred Jr. Hermione smiled to herself as she observed the reception. Hugo was, as usual, pestering Cordelia to dance with him. Molly and Narcissa were barking out orders to their hapless sons who happened to be near them. Ron was sitting with Laura, who was helping herself to seconds of the cake. Harry and Daphne seemed to be arguing over the exact shade of blue the bridesmaids dresses were, of all things. Cassi, who had made the move from France to Malfoy Manor quite a few years ago, was enjoying the attentions of Charlie Weasley, recently back from Romania. Bill and Fleur were hovering around their little grandson, Romulus Lupin, while Teddy and Victorie danced. Scorpius and Dominique were sitting on the high table, recently back from dancing their first dance as a married couple. George was with the younger children, showing them some new prank or something, which Hermione had a bad feeling about. Her own parents were being cornered by Arthur, no doubt to be interrogated about some new muggle item he picked up.

"Would you care to dance, Madam Malfoy?" Draco's voice slid into her ear as his proffered hand entered her vision. Smiling up at him, she accepted his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor. Gently cradling the curve of her hip, he pulled her close to him. "Madam Malfoy? You make me sound so ancient," Hermione asked him cheekily, allowing her chest to press against his. Draco's lips curved into a wicked smile. "Why yes, proper etiquette you know. As the heir has married, you become Madam Malfoy and Dominique is the new Mrs. Malfoy. Mother is the Widow Malfoy while Cordelia and Cassi remain the Miss Malfoys. Silly muggleborn," he teased into her ear. Hermione smirked. "Silly pureblood, I am and will always be simply Granger."

Cordelia smoothed down her dress and patted her hair to make sure a wavy strand hadn't popped out somewhere. She had spent the majority of the night trying to escape and avoid Hugo Weasley, that pest. Sitting near her brother at the high table, she smiled down at her parents dancing closely. "They're a handsome couple aren't they?" Hugo's voice broke in her thoughts as he sat next to her. Fighting the urge to scream in frustration, the witch chose to glare at him instead. "No need to kill me with those daggers, Cordelia, I'm just here for a friendly chat," the blonde man held up his hands to surrender. Rolling her steely eyes, she resigned herself. "Why do you hate my presence so much, Cordy? You always have, even as little kids," he finally asked after a moment of silence, not looking at her but choosing to look at his lap instead. She was caught off guard with that. "I…I don't hate you, Hugo. I just find you to be highly irritating I guess. No offence," she looked pointedly at him. He looked at her with those brown puppy dog eyes and she took a minute to appreciate how good looking he actually was. She was so used to seeing him as a gnat in her ear that she never noticed how cute his nose was or the freckles that were sprinkled over his cheeks or how strait his teeth were (hey, her grandparents were dentists, teeth are important). His blond hair fell roguishly over one brown eye. "I'm sorry I annoy you then. You must know why, Cordelia," he paused for her to think about it. Her throat was suddenly very dry….

"I love you, Cordelia. I always have, ever since I first saw that wavy blonde halo of hair and those sparkling grey eyes. I didn't know any other way to get your attention. You just seemed so unapproachable, like other worldly I guess." He continued in a rush, trying to get the words out before he lost the courage to say them. Cordelia, on the other hand, was speechless. "I just thought….with the wedding and everything…and it's been a little while since your engagement….I've just been wanting to tell you for a long time." Cordelia thought back to four years ago and the rushed fiasco that was her engagement to Wesley Goldstein. It hadn't lasted more than six months before she ran off to Morgana's University for Young Witches to escape the mounting pressure from her fiancé. Her parents had been supportive of her calling off the wedding, her mother happy she wanted to continue her education and her father ecstatic he wasn't going to be related to Millicent Bulstrode. Unfortunately, Wesley hadn't been so understanding and in a loud screaming match, told her in no uncertain terms he never wanted to see her again. So here she was, a glorified paper pusher in the Ministry, 23, and alone. And Hugo Weasley loved her. "I…I really don't know what to say, Hugo." She said meekly, looking anywhere other than at him. He calmly took her hand. "You don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to say it anyway. I'll see you around, Cordy," he said, letting her hand slip out of his as he got up and began to walk away. Cordelia finally found her voice. "Wait, Hugo. You don't have to go. Sit with me for a little while, if you'd like," she said, cursing herself for sounding needy. Hugo's face lit up and little and she found herself smiling at him as he sat back down next to her.

As the wedding wrapped up and the guests were saying goodbye, Hermione found herself giving her son a tearful goodbye and a kiss on the cheek for her new daughter-in-law as they apparated away to their honeymoon in Ireland. Sitting down in the Burrow's worn out couch, she let the exhaustion seep into her, after all, she wasn't as young as she used to be. She felt another body collapse next to her and then another on the other side of her. Ron and Harry put their arms over her shoulders and they just sat there. "That was a nice wedding, Mione. Mum and Malfoy's mum did a good job planning it," Ron knocked back what little was left of his butterbeer. "Can you believe that Scorpius is _married_? It seems like just yesterday we were sending these kids off to Hogwarts…couldn't wait to get them out of the house…." Harry thought back to all the trouble his two sons had gotten into over the years and how he and Daphne swore they couldn't wait until they were out of their hair. Now, James was playing professional quidditch for the Kenmare Kestrals in Ireland and Sirius had a flat he shared with his girlfriend, Valerie Longbottom (one of the three infamous Longbottom sisters). "I know, the house feels a little empty without them, doesn't it?" Hermione chimed in, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, hiding a small yawn. Ron nodded in agreement. His Rosie still lived at home but Hugo flew the nest a while ago to share a flat with his best mate, Jack Finnegan. A small pang of sadness hit him when he realized that even Rose wouldn't be home for long, as she was engaged to Stephan Boot (who, ironically, was a twin himself).

"Oh look, everyone's favorite ménage a trois," Draco's dry voice cut in from behind them. Hermione turned her head slightly but was too tired to move all the way. "Ferret," Harry and Ron chimed in as greeting. "Are you ready to leave, Hermione?" the cool blonde asked, ignoring the pair. "Where are Cordelia, Cassi and your mother?" she asked back, forcing her tired body up off the couch. "I sent them home a few minutes ago, Cassi got into the firewhiskey and, well, frankly I had to stop her from dry humping your tattoo infested brother, Weasley. Cordelia and Mother agreed to escort her back to the manor in one piece," Draco informed them with a sneer on his face. If he ever saw that dragon tamer at his house, let's just say there will be no 'dragon' to 'tame' for the red head…ever. "On a positive note, Malfoy, my son was getting pretty friendly with your girl there. Cordelia even smiled at him, it made his whole year," Ron added facetiously, smirking to Harry and Hermione. Draco immediately pinched the bridge of his nose and began to walk towards the fireplace muttering "I'm _surrounded_ by _Weasleys_…." Before flooing himself home. Hermione chuckled before hugging her two best friends goodbye. "I better get home before he goes and hangs himself," she laughed, grabbing a pinch of floo powder in and stating "Malfoy Manor!" before being whisked away.

When she stepped out, she was greeted by her husband shaking out his outer robes from fire place dust. "Some wedding, huh?" she smiled at him. He smiled back before hanging his robes on the coat rack next to the marble fireplace. "Some wedding," he agreed before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to their bedroom, closing the magnificent wooden door behind them.

Eeeeeeeiiii


	21. Cordelia's Nappy

Chapter Eighteen: "You Look Like Something I Normally Find In Cordelia's Nappy."

Draco paced Hermione's room and, for the thousandth time, cursed Severus Snape's parentage. That black grease ball from Hades had gone after his potion addled wife _over an HOUR ago_ and had yet to return…and there was nothing Draco could do about it. Hermione would have already made his excuses for his absence to Voldemort and to show up unexpectedly now would be…folly. '_Oh yes, Master, I've been on an incredible bender these past couple of weeks but I'm MUCH better now….'_ Draco rolled his eyes. After another 10 minutes of wearing out the rug beneath his Italian leather shoes, he launched himself and flopped face down onto Hermione's bed and groaned. There was only so much a bloke could take while slightly hungover…oh wait, the door was opening.

"Why are you molesting my coverlet, Malfoy?"

The blonde lifted his head up in confusion before turning over to see a pair of amber eyes flashing at him in annoyance. He slid his bloodshot eyes over to the looming black figure next to her and glared. "What the hell took so long? And why the FUCK couldn't you give me a hangover potion if you're just going to go around shooting sobering charms at people?!" he demanded, getting off the bed. Snape raised a dark brow and curled his lips into a sardonic sneer. "Hangover potions seem to be in short supply in this house, for reasons I _cannot_ fathom. As for the duration of our absence, it did take a while for me to work out the finer details of the ambush….the Dark Lord has become increasingly paranoid and is taking no chances."

Hermione sighed at her unfortunate looking spouse before making herself comfortable on her bed. This pregnancy was considerably more tiring then her first, which had her _convinced_ it was a boy but she'd be damned before saying it aloud to anyone. Lucius was a very creative man when it came to killing people who incurred his ire and daring to birth Draco's son would definitely qualify. She pinched the bridge of her nose at the thought….why wouldn't these two men just _leave _already? Insufferable. Draco seemed to read her thoughts and started edging to the door, trying to drag the still speaking Severus out along with him. "….and _you_ Draco, especially, need to keep your shit together." And with that, Severus finally departed in a flurry of black robes, leaving the younger blonde looking affronted and mouth agape. "I DO have my shit together, arsehole," he muttered petulantly, making a childish pout so pathetic that Hermione couldn't help but scoff. Draco looked up at her, eyebrow raised in the silent _and what_ question. Cracking her neck, the rotund witch rolled her eyes at him and looked pointedly at his disheveled appearance. "You look like something I normally find in Cordelia's nappy. Drinking isn't going to make me hate you any less and if I have to smell you, booze isn't my favorite cologne. You can leave now." She snipped, lying back down into her covers. Draco stared incredulously at the nervy witch. "I said good day!" she muffled from the pillow, not bothering to turn back to him. Speechless, the shell of Draco's ego left her room finally.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Even though she was just about six months pregnant, Hermione wasn't going to let a little thing like leaking breasts keep her from performing her motherly duties. She wanted to make sure her little blonde princess still felt like she was important and not get jealous of the baby, being the slightly spoiled child that she was. "Mummy!" said toddler cried happily, discarding the stuffed toys she was playing with immediately. It's not like they were hundreds of galleons and made in France. _Oh wait, they were_. Cassi would laugh at her if she was there, seeing as they were her gift to her beloved niece. A wave of sadness washed over her as she picked up the squirmy little girl into her arms. She desperately wished she could take back their last meeting and would give anything to be able to tell the beautiful French woman how sorry she was that they couldn't ever go back to the way things were before she came back to the Manor. However, at the moment, Hermione was brought back to reality by a bossy little voice.

"Mummy, book!"

Walking to the overflowing bookshelf, Hermione watched amusingly as Cordelia attempted to read the spines of the colorful books from the petite witch's arms. "Sleeping Beauty?" the brunette prodded, reaching with her free hand for the pink and blue cover. Cordelia grinned at her. Mummy always knew what she wanted. Waddling over to the rocking chair, they made themselves comfortable and Hermione cracked open the book to page one. As she got towards the middle, she felt a fluff of waves on her shoulder and Cordy's breathing slow. Bingo, naptime. Deciding she needed a nap as well, the witch put the book down and quietly walked back to her room with the baby before carefully cuddling into bed next to her. As her own eyes started to close and her breath slowing, another part of her was working overtime. Her mind.

"_Hermione! Look out for him, he's coming for you!"_

_She was sweating and miserably hot, the stinging of her own sweat running into her eyes. There was darkenss all around her but it was daylight. Dark magic was polluting the air, making it hard to breathe. Her back ached and she tried to focus on her hearing. She could never be sure who was going to attack next. This shouldn't be happening, it wasn't part of the plan! This was supposed to be on their terms, not His! Suddenly, she tripped over something…or someone. Death Eater or not? She glanced down. Long dark hair, dark robes, large female build…..Millicent Bulstode-Goldstein. One of the many faceless Death Eaters she never even knew existed. _

_Moving on, she ducked as a red curse flew past her head and hit its target with deadly accuracy. Another body dropped to the ground with an 'oomph'. She had to get to the medi ward and help Poppy, this was no place for a pregnant witch! She wasn't too far away, the east entrance to the castle just under 500 ft in front of her. Keeping low, she made it to the door without being noticed and slid in. Taking in a cool breath, she collected her thoughts and started striding to the nearest staircase when she was suddenly dropped and landed with a painful gasp. _

"_I knew I would find you."_

_The cold drawl was like ice running down her spine. As she struggled to get up, she was quickly cursed again to stay down. She looked up at her attacker to glare at him with all her loathing. Lucius Malfoy had managed to look cool, calm, and collected amidst a battle that may or may not end their war. "You can stay where you are, thank you very much. I prefer this view of you at my feet. Where all of your kind belong." He smirked. "I thought we were on the same side, Lucuis." She gasped out, trying not to focus on the pains in her belly. "I took the mark, same as you."_

_He looked at her with disdain and disgust. "You will NEVER be one of us, you filthy bitch." He swooped down to grab her hair and forced her face level with his. "I know what you've been up to. You think the master doesn't know EVERYTHING that goes on in his house? I know that bloody cunt wife of mine has been feeding your stupid Order information. I know Snape has been drugging you with love potions before every meeting. I know you have been spying on Him and lying about your intent to attack the Order. Secrets don't exists for Malfoys." He spat, throwing her head back down. The pregnant witch bit her lip to keep from crying out as it hit the stone floor. _

"_And worst of all, you are bringing another half breed of my pure blood into this world. Draco is a weak man, not being able to stay away from mudbloods. I should have beat more sense into him as a child. Lessons always stick better when you have a scar to remind you, after all. But don't worry, I won't make the same mistake with my granddaughter." He taunted her cruelly. The cramping in her belly was nothing compared to the rage she felt at the thought that this man could hurt her child. Mustering all her strength, she thrust her wand out and felt the energy leave her body into a curse aimed at the grinning blonde. _

"_Pathetic"_

_She knew she had failed and soon felt the aftermath as a curse ripped into her back, forcing a scream from her mouth. Her vision blurred, corrected, and then blurred again as shoes walked towards her. "I'll give Draco your best and make sure to give Cordelia a kiss from her mummy." He spat as he waved his wand and let out a purple curse. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard a distant scuffle. _

"_NO!"_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"NO!"

Hermione bolted upright with a scream, her left arm burning.


End file.
